Because It's Not Fair
by Emeraldskye
Summary: You know when you dream and wait for your perfect guy to come along? Well, then imagine what happened when I realized that the perfect guy for me was...my best friend? And to make things worse, he doesn't know AND he has a girlfriend. This is so not fair.
1. Chapter 1

Topazskye17

Because it's not Fair

_You know dream and wait for your perfect guy to come along? I waited...well, not really, but imagine what happened when I realized that the perfect guy for me was...my best friend? And to make things worse, he doesn't know AND he has a girlfriend. This is so not fair._

CHAPTER 1

"Emmett! Put me down now!" I shrieked, as Emmett swung me onto his back and raced towards the sea. "Seriously dude, put Bella down, you'll just get a hard revenge." I heard Edward call out to Emmett. Emmett sighed, but let me down, rolling his eyes. "You're lucky Eddie was here to save you, wait till next time." Emmett said, his eyes twinkling maliciously. I laughed and ran towards Edward, and giving him a big grin. "Thanks Edward," I said reaching up to ruffle his already messy, bronze locks. "No problem, Bells." He said, flashing his beautiful crooked smile –the smile that he only used for _me_− leaving me swooning inside. I could see Tanya (or Tanywany or DummyTanny as I like to call her...in my head) shooting me evil glares behind Edwards back.

You see, Edward was my best friend. We met when Charlie−my dad, Renée, my mum and I moved in next door to the Cullen's –In the rainy town of Forks – when I was four. We all went to the same school, Forks elementary so I became fast friends with Alice, Edward's twin sister. Then when she invited me over and introduced me to her two brothers: Emmett the big goof ball who was two years older and Edward who was the same age as us, who I instantly clicked with.

Even though Edward and Alice were twins, they were so different from each other. Edward was tall and lean, whereas Alice was small and petite, Edward was quiet and sensible and Alice was bubbly, outgoing and completely crazy−well it was a theory, anyway− and lastly Edward had untamed unusual copper hair and Alice had jet black hair that reached her shoulders worn in cute spikes. Though they both had the same exotic green eyes( though of course Edwards were more, to me anyway...), were beautiful, and were straight A students, whereas Emmet had blue eyes and well...didn't exactly get straight A's, though that didn't mean he was dumb...he was smart...just not all the time.

When we all moved up to Forks High, well...things got interesting. Alice met Jasper: The blonde, smart, blue-eyed southerner and Emmett met Rosalie, who was statuesque, blonde and beautiful and also happened to be Jaspers cousin. And of course they fell in love. As in Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett, and have been together since, from when they were fifteen, to now –seventeen.

So now you probably think that everything is hunky dory because everyone got a happy ending. Well everyone but me. You see I'm in love with me best friend, Edward. I have since I first met him. How can you be in love with someone –the way I loved Edward− when you're four? Don't ask me, I just was. And believe me; the feeling has just been growing stronger since. I haven't told him because I am 100% sure he doesn't feel the same way because just last year he started dating Tanya. Tanya Denali. People who didn't know her well would probably describe her as beautiful, smart and kind and... wow! What a surprise! An awesome head cheerleader –just my luck, how can I compete with that? −. But for the rest of us, as in Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose, me and probably the geeks and stuff at our school, only word came to mind: Bitch.

None of us can tell what Edward see's in her. It is a total mystery of what goes inside Edward Cullen's mind; he must be pretty damn stupid (he obviously wasn't. But for arguments sake...) to not see Tanya for who she truly was. She had done at least one round of the football team –if you know what I mean... But Edward insists that she's changed. As if.

Today was a rare sunny day in Forks so we decided to head down to First Beach –after school, off course. The boys walked around with board shorts and t-shits. Rose, Alice and I also wore shorts and tops, while Tanya wore a bikini. A BIKINI FOR GODSAKE! And in Forks, It wasn't even hot! She was obviously trying to show off her body to Edward. Who I am pleased to say said, "Uh...honey, isn't a bit cold for a bikini?" Which she just ignored and cooed back at.

After Emmet's little stunt involving me, ocean and dunking, we all settled together on the mats. While Alice and Jasper just stared dreamily into each other's eyes, Rose fed Emmet food from the basket that we'd brought along and Tanya lay all over Edward –YUK!. I decided to pull out a book. You would think I would've gotten used to being the seventh wheel but I'm not over it, especially when I see Edward with Tanya. When Alice or Rose sense it getting kind of awkward for me they try to do something about it, but it doesn't exactly work. Not that I'm complaining.

"Hey, what are you reading?" A soft musical voice asked, interrupting my wondering thoughts. I whipped my head around in surprise, to find myself face to face with the Greek God himself, a small smile playing on his flawless lips. "Oh...you know..." I said, holding up the cover to show him. He chuckled softly, "Wuthering Heights, again?" "You know how I love the classics." I said, returning his smile −I had read the book at least twenty times now. "Come on guys! It's getting late, we should probably head home now," I heard Alice say, though I was too captivated by the twin pool of emeralds before me for a moment to take notice, before shaking my head and getting up. I heard Edward chuckle.

Once we had packed all our stuff into Emmet's jeep we all hopped in. Emmet's Jeep was a really big, fitting two people up the front (including the driver), four in the middle and the fold out seats in the boot could probably fit five. See what I mean by ' really big'? Alice volunteered to sit in the back with me, which was really nice of her.

"So people, I was thinking of having a sleep over this Friday at our house, you guys in for it?" Alice asked excitedly bouncing energetically in her seat. "not that I want to invite The Tanninator, but...you know Eddie..." she added, under her breath so only I could hear. I let out a small giggle. There was a chorus of "yes's" answering Alice.

That was our nickname for Tanya. Only Rose, Alice, their boyfriends and I knew about it, Edward would be furious if he ever found out. We never said it in front of him, but sometimes we would in front of Tanya, to see her confused expression. I had to admit it was fairly obvious who we were talking about but knowing how clueless Tanya was, she would never guess it.

Though I didn't take much part in the teasing, even though I hated her so much, I didn't want to reduce myself to her level, though I still had some fun. But at least we−being Alice, Rose and not very often: me − did it fairly discreetly unlike her, who tried to socially humiliate _me _whenever she had the chance.

Alice said it was because Tanya was jealous of what I had with Edward, the fact that we told each other everything...well almost... Though I didn't get it, she had him and I − I didn't.  
>Because we had been out with Tanya so many times we had sort of developed a routine: Emmett would drive us home−I lived next door so there was no problem− then Edward would get into his Volvo with Tanya and drive her home − Her Royal Denseness not being able to get a driver's license yet.<p>

And Jasper would drive himself and Rose home (they only live five minutes away from each other and us). When we reached home it was around 6:30pm so I quickly bid them all goodbye, giving Rose and Alice a hug and a smile and wave to the boys. I sort of half nodded and smiled− if you call lifting one side of your mouth slightly while wrinkling your nose (as if you smelt something bad) smiling − to Tanya.

"How was the beach, sweetie?" My mum asked from her place on the couch with my dad, when I walked in. "It was good, prime tanning time." I joked.

I quickly hogged down my dinner, saying I was feeling pretty sleepy when my parents asked what the hurry was and rushed up to my room to get changed and to brush my teeth. My window was directly opposite Alice's and we both had small balconies so we would go chat on there, Edward would usually sneak up as well when Alice was out and we would talk for ages. I shut my curtains and climbed into bed, it had been a long day so as soon as I lay my head on my pillow I instantly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! This is the next chapter...but before you guys start, just a shout out to: TheFreckledPanda! For beign my first reviewer EVER!(my first story)

I'll stop 'talking' now so...

READ ON! XD

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

I woke to the loud clatter of rain barreling down upon our roof, I rolled over and checked the time on my clock; it was time for me to get up. I got up, changed into my regular skinny jeans and warm hoodie and grabbing my parka jacket and bag on the way downstairs. "Hey mom," I greeted my mother−Charlie had already left for work− as I grabbed some toast and started buttering it. "Hey honey, had a good sleep?" She asked,

"Same as always." I said, slowly chewing my toast

When I had finished my breakfast, I raced back upstairs and brushed my teeth. Then when I had finished that, I got into my beat up old truck and rode to school. When I reached the parking lot, I realized that neither the Cullen's nor Hale's had arrived yet. As I got out of my car I spied Tanya leaning against her car, and my scowl deepened, she was probably waiting for Edward. I got back into my car and waited for them to arrive.

A few minutes later, as I was going over my history homework − I am not a nerd! I swear! I just like getting good grades! − There was a soft tap on my window, and my hand instantly flew to my throat in surprise. Before realizing it was Rosalie, smiling brightly through the car window; I could see Jasper looming in the back ground. "Hey guys!" I greeted them when I had gotten out of my car, giving Rose a quick hug and hi-fiving Jasper. "So...do you know what's taking the other guys so long?" Jasper asked me. I shook my head, but then noticed Tanya on the phone over Jaspers shoulder. I caught a few words of what her high-pitched-fake-sickly-sweet-voice was saying... "...are you?...well then tell her to...so?...Oh god! I know she's your sister, but...fine...I want to!...five minutes?...see you soon..."

"But it looks like Tanya does," I added, motioning towards her. Alice was probably having trouble finding something to wear. Rose giggled.

Though the Cullen's arrived exactly five minutes later, Alice her usual hyper self, was first to get out of the car, immediately giving Rose and I a hug before landing a big smooch on Jasper. Emmett grinned at me with a: "Hey Bella!" before going over to Rose. Edward flashed me a crooked smile and knocking fists with Jasper, then of course going over to Tanya and giving her a peck on the lips, Tanya smirked across at me. I was internally fuming. Stupid tramp was so full of herself, the only reason she was going out with Edward is because he was the QB and when dating a member of the football team, it makes you pretty popular, not that she needed it, since she was basically queen of the school.

I was locking my car when I heard a sudden roar and laughter. I sighed, it was probably Emmett being stupid again...I'm sorry, but someone has to say it. And when I turned around − what a surprise! Emmett was running around like an idiot, drawing everyone in the parking lot's attention, our group was pissing themselves laughing and even Tanya carried a smile–I mean smirk and disgusted look. I rolled my eyes, deciding to take control of the situation, and headed towards Emmett, quickly stepping in front of him and grabbing his arms. "Emmett, what is wrong with you?" I asked, blushing because everyone was now staring at me.

"Rose put something down my back!"He wailed, still jerking like he was having a seizure or something. "It feels like an insect... or like, legs..." he said trailing off, looking mortified.

"Oh Rose, what was it?" I asked, rolling my eyes again, this time at Rose.

"It was just a small fake spider," she said, tears running down her face from laughing so hard. "Alice told me that he was scared, I didn't exactly believe her so I decided to see if it was true." she continued shrugging. By now everyone the attention had drifted of us, which I was thankful of.

"Oh Emmett," I sighed, patting his arm comfortingly with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm sorry sweetie," Rose said giving him her puppy dog eyes as she pranced forward to give him a little peck on the cheek. "Am I forgiven?"

"Sure babe," Emmett said grinning and blowing it off, he was never the one for holding grudges, especially against his girlfriend.

The first half of the day passed quickly, so it was time for lunch. My last lesson before lunch was history, which I had with Alice, Rose and Jasper. So we all walked to the cafeteria together, sitting at our usual table of six−now seven because of Tanya. I was seated between Rose and Edward, which was good, except I couldn't really talk to him, because Tanya was claiming all his attention.

"Oh, Alice, what took you guys so long this morning?" I asked, remembering earlier.

"Nothing really, I just had a few..._things _to attend to." She said , smirking slightly. Oh no. What was that mad pixie up to? But by the look on her face, I decided not to ask, it would be too terrible.

I had English and biology for the last two periods. This was the best, because both classes were with Edward. As Edward and I walked to the English room together I decided to ask him if he wanted to come over to my house after school to study. "Sure, Bells. We haven't been spending much time with each other have we? I really miss you. It is going to be just us, right?"

"Um...unless you want to invite someone...?"

"No, it's fine, if you don't mind..." I shook my head.

"Nup, I miss ya too Eddie," I said winking. He smiled back. I was defiantly not complaining, doing a happy dance inside more like it.

English passed really slowly because we had a test and it was really boring. Half the time I was just staring at Edward from across the room – discreetly of course, like a love struck teenager. But of course I was a love struck teen, so you couldn't blame me.

When it was time for Biology, I internally groaned. Tanya was in this class with us. I knew I was being unfair, I mean she _was_ his girlfriend...but, every time I tried to say something to him, she would cut in. And the worst part was, Edward didn't even notice.

But the only thing that kept me from punching Tanya in the face was the fact that Edward and _only Edward_ was coming over after school. God, I was so pathetic. But then, it was okay, because _I knew it_.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone...just another shout out to Haiwee and vampiregurl ! thanks for reviewing guys :)<p>

ANd another thing...i won't be updating till i get a good amount of reviews :P 'cause there's really no point continuing the story when no one really likes it... anyway.

Hope you guys enjoyed :)(visit my profile )

Xoxo

Emeraldskye


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter, Enjoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does**

AND try reading using the 'Dark' option thingy (top right hand corner) IT IS AMAZING!

Now...

Read on XD

CHAPTER 3

I chewed my lower lip impatiently while pacing up and down the room. He was going to come, he _had _to. He wasn't going to ditch me. Edward had to drop Tanya home because her car had broken down, though he said he would come straight over to my place after. I grounded my teeth in frustration.

Suddenly, I heard my phone beep. I grabbed it off my side table, and quickly opening the text message when seeing who it was from.

_Hey Bella._

_I'm really sorry but I won't make it today._

_I'll make it up to you somehow. _

_Edward_

Oh. My. God. That horrible tramp! This had Tanya written all over it! She obviously did this on purpose. Wow, Alice's theory actually might be correct after all. But still, he was with her almost 24/7 and he couldn't just say no to her or something? Humph.

In this mood, there was no way I was going to get any homework done, so I grabbed a pen and some scrap paper, and began to write down words, letting all my frustration into my 'song'... Soon I had nearly finished it, singing it, and adding a few finishing touches when I heard a small gasp. I jumped up and blushed a bright tomato red at what I saw, Alice was standing on her balcony with wide eyes and a huge smile on her face, looking at me. Damn. My balcony door was open. She had heard me singing, she had heard my song.

"Um...I-I was just...er..."I stammered, trying to make an excuse. Gosh this was so embarrassing. I had never told Alice that I liked singing.

"OH MY GOSH!"Alice squealed, jumping up and down excitedly, "You can sing Bella, and like, totally amazingly!" I grimaced at her words and blushed even harder.

"Thanks Alice, though I was just messing around. Seriously. And could you please lower your voice, people are going to think someone died, or something."

"Whatever, it was still absolutely fantastic!" She said in a slightly lowered voice, beaming brightly.

"Alice, could you promise me something, though?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Off course, anything hun," "Don't tell anyone about this, okay? Not even Rose." She rolled her eyes,

"Don't worry Bella, your secret is safe with me," she said winking. "Now how about, I come over and study with ya? Since that pig-headed brother of mine is being a pie-hole!" She asked. I giggled at her insults, and nodded gratefully. Even though I was in love with this guy, he definitely could be a bit of a pig head, but I had no idea whatsoever what a pie-hole was.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed :) sorry that this was a shorter chapter...i didn't get many reviews :P<p>

Now (I'm going to make this a ruitine) big thanks to those who reviewed: vampiregurl, It means A LOT! So thanks soooo much XD and also to those who added the story as fave, author and story alert. It shows that you guys care, and I'm grateful.

REVIEWW! AND REVIEWW!

thankiess

Emeraldskye


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does.

And again, have you guys tried the dark thing? It is AWESOME! Sorry I was eating A LOT of chocolate and marshmallows when I wrote this chapter, so be patient with me...

Read on :D

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

It was Friday; the day of the sleepover. I was pretty excited, I had to admit. Sleepovers are pretty fun when Alice is 'in charge', though they are totally wild. I had packed all the stuff I needed before school, since straight after we were going to go to the Cullen's house − or mansion I should say.

The ride to Cullen's house was unusually uneventful. Alice insisted on coming in my cab, while dragging Rosalie along as well, both getting into the back seat. Okay. Something was up. Normally Alice or Rose would sit up the front with me or vice versa. But now they were both whispering and giggling in the back, they were going to do something outrageous tonight. And for my sake I hoped it wasn't me, but Tanya in the line of fire.

We finally pulled up in front of the large white house, Emmet and Jasper had just gotten out of their cars and Edward pulled up behind us with Tanya. Rose, Alice grabbed our bags and headed up the front porch stairs. Once we were all settled, we all grabbed seats on the couch. "So what do you guys want to do first?" Rose asked, seating herself happily on Emmet's lap. I heard Edward snort, "I'm sure Allie's got it all planned out, in a timetable perhaps? Or maybe a color coded calendar?" He said grinning. Alice rolled her eyes and chucked a pillow at him –which he caught − but said with a smirk, "Well, yes, you are actually correct my _dear brother,_ for I did make a schedule, and we _will_ be following it. So you guys have nothing to worry about." Yeah, toatally. Nothing to worry about. Not.

'"Well, what's first then?" I asked. She sighed.

"I'll just read the whole thing out..."

"No, it's okay Alice. You can just tell us what to do as it goes." Jasper interjected. I smiled.

"Fine, first up are games, for example: Prank calls and sliding down the stairs in our sleeping bag." She said beaming. Oh. . She was truly crazy, absolutely mental, I seriously had never heard of that one before. Everyone stared at her in silence, "What?" She asked, noticing our blank and slightly amused expressions.

"Err...Allie, how about we _don't _slide down the stairs in our sleeping bags; you know that's kind of dangerous..." I said.

Her face fell, "Oh...then what about prank calls?"

I rolled my eyes, "Sure thing."

"YAY!"

We spent the next hour or so prank calling people, I only had two goes, because I just cracked up or freaked out and hung up on the confused receiver. Which everyone –exception to Tanya of course− found extremely amusing. Tanya didn't even have a go, she just complained about it being childish and stupid, which it sort of was...but come on! It was also mega fun!

Esme and Carlisle got home from work and that was our queue to set up our sleeping bags. "No! NO! NOO!" Alice shouted hysterically when everyone started setting up their bags in the TV room. "What?" Rose and Emmett asked simultaneously.

"You guys can all help with dinner, and _I'll _set up the bags." We all exchanged slightly terrified looks.

"Whatever, though it would be nice if you put me next to Eddie, you know." Tanya said smiling sweetly at Alice. Edward looked slightly abashed, though when he turned to un-pack his sleeping bag, Tanya shot Alice an evil glare, then with a swing of her hips strutted off to the kitchen. Bitch.

Alice quickly shooed us off to the kitchen as well, claiming she needed all the time she could get to have it set in time before dinner was ready. Finally Alice joined us, we had Chinese from a local take-away shop for dinner, it was absolutely delicious.

After everyone (excluding Tanya, she excused herself to the bathroom so she didn't have to do any work) had finished cleaning up, Alice led us to the 'sleeping room'.

"So, what do you guys think?" She squealed excitedly, pointing extravagantly to the mattresses like a game show hostess.

The mattresses were set up side by side in a horizontal line occupying the whole space (shows you how large the Cullen's house actually is). Each of the 'beds' were set neatly, pillows, quilts and all. It looked very professional...in a Alice-y way. "_So, what do you guys think?_" Alice asked again, still grinning – though too enthusiastically, if you ask me.

"Love it Alice, very cool," I heard Emmett say, sounding amused.

Alice giggled delightedly at us, and said, "Great! Now go and find your beds," I shot her a confused look, she smiled innocently back, _look closer _she mouthed at me. I walked cautiously up to the nearest mattress and bent down. A small piece of paper was neatly tucked between the blanket and pillow, it read _Rosalie_. Wow, Alice really went full out.

"Guys, it has our names on it." I told the others raising my eyebrows in surprise, who were standing around looking rather confused, but then went to investigate the beds when they had heard me. At that exact moment I realized in awe the extent of Alice weirdness, but I still loved her.

I found my bed soon enough, I looked at the other two beds that occupied the space either side of me...I was next to...Alice, well that was good. I bent down to the bed that was on the other side of mine, I fumbled clumsily with the piece of paper, hoping it didn't read...oh no,_ Edward_. Edward? Why did Alice put me next to him? Hold on, why wouldn't she? She didn't exactly know that I had a crush on him. It would probably be normal because Edward and I always used to have sleepovers when we were younger.

I was overreacting. Snap out of it Bella! It's okay. Just try not to puke on him or something, I felt my face heat up at the idea. "Hey, Bells, looks like we're next to each other," I heard Edward say behind me. I spun around quickly blushing slightly; he had read the paper over my shoulder.

"Yeah...fun," I chuckled nervously. He smiled his crooked smile.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, A Gigantic Whale-sized hugs and thanks to: ruche, ilovek-lutzy, vampiregurl and taralynn09 for reviewing this chapter. It means A LOT! Seriously, going through all the work and then sitting and reading the reviews is really rewarding : )<p>

And also all you people who add this story as fave, alert and author!

Like it? Hate it? Favorite part? PLEASE LET ME KNOW BY...REVIEWING AND REVIEWING!

I would really appreciate it :)

Emeraldskye

XOXOX


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does!

Hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 5

"So what's next on the list?" Emmet asked, as we all sat on our beds – which were littered with chocolate wrappers and stray crumbs of popcorn and chips – stuffing our faces. "Well...I had Truth or Dare jotted down, but I would rather do something like, SingStar" Alice said.

"Why don't we have a vote?" Rosalie suggested, we all nodded in agreement.

"So, who's up for SingStar?" Alice asked, I shot my hand up, SingStar was way better than Truth or Dare. I noticed Alice, Rose and Tanya had raised their hands as well. For once, I was glad Tanya was here, to make the vote tip to our favor. "Well, there isn't any point asking about Truth or Dare, since it's four against three," Alice said, winking at the boys.

"SingStar it is," I said, as the boys groaned.

"Like Jessie's GIRL!" Alice and I sang at the top of our lungs, laughing all the while as we danced madly along to the music. "I wish that I had JESSIE'S GIRL!" I was having too much fun to care what other people were thinking. "I wanna I want Jessie's girl!" we finished dramatically, waving our hands in a crazy air-guitar motion as the final chords sounded.

We fell back on our mattresses, giggling like maniacs, while trying to catch our breaths. Emmet's booming laughter could be heard in the background. Alice rolled over to face me, holding up a hand for me to high-five, "We _owned _that one sista!" She said, grinning. I nodded, smiling back as I slapped her hand.

"Well...wow," I heard Jasper mummer, which caused me to erupt in another fit of giggles.

"I never knew you had it in you Bella, I mean I knew Alice had since she's always that hyper," Edward said shaking his head, smiling.

"Well what can I say, I have a secret talent," I said, sticking my tongue out at him, though I felt a warm blush spreading up my cheeks. I noticed Tanya rolling her eyes.

"Now, its Edward and Jasper's turn," Alice said, getting up to get more popcorn.

"So what're you guys going to sing?" Rose asked them, raising a perfect eyebrow. Edward and Jasper glanced at each other uneasily. I smiled; this was going to be hilarious.

"Well how about...Dynamite?" Jasper asked Edward. Edward just scowled, "I don't care, as long as we get this done quickly."

"Dynamite it is," I said, grabbing the Play Station controller and choosing the song. They both stood up awkwardly, staring cautiously at the screen, like it was going to bite them — well Jasper was, Edward just glared at it.

The music started and it was Jaspers turn to sing first, "I throw my bands —wait no hands up in the air sometimes — Ayoo gotta let go," He stuttered, falling miserably out of time with the music. Emmet let out a laugh, though tried to turn it into a cough, Rose and I giggled and Tanya just texted on her phone.

"I wanna celebrate and live my life saying _Ayoo_, baby lets go," Edward sang, well he actually said it, adding stress to the 'Ayoo' making it sound rather sarcastic. I rolled my eyes; the boys were being such babies. "Guys seriously, we've all had a turn, so loosen up and do it properly," I said, smiling despite myself.

"Na-uh I give up, this is stupid," Jasper said moodily, chucking the microphone into Emmett's lap. Edward just started to hum into the mike, hitting all the notes perfectly,

"Edward." I sighed.

"What? You said to sing?" he said,

"Yeah, I said to _sing, _not to hum, which by the way is considered cheating," I said frowning at him.

He rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue childishly, then continued to hum into the microphone. Emmet stood up, mike in hand, "Well, then Eddy boy! Prepared to get your ass whipped?"He asked, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Only if you are," Edward shot back.

And so they both started yelling into the mikes, even though half the song had already passed, due to our chatting. Both of them were horribly out of key, but I was pretty sure Edward was doing that on purpose. Though I had no Idea why Jasper would hand the mike to Emmet, who was bellowing out all the wrong notes — and words confidently, though his expression was surprisingly peaceful, oblivious to all the noise that was coming out of his extremely loud mouth.

We were all soon sick of SingStar and Esme and Carlisle didn't try to hide the fact that they were too, "You kids better choose something a lot more quieter than the singing game, otherwise I'll send you off to bed."

Alice scowled, "Mom! We're not _kids _and you can't send us 'off to bed' since we are already here. Geese mom." Alice said, gesturing to the mattress. Oh no, she'd done it.

"Mary Alice Cullen!" Esme roared, "Do not talk smart to me, young lady, now hurry up and find something quite to do before I really lose my temper!"

Alice nodded quickly, though I saw her trying to suppress a smile, "Well, she wouldn't want me to talk _dumb_ right?" Alice whispered to me. I chuckled, though quickly stopped when I noticed Esme's glare. Esme was really nice and pleasant, but I'd known her long enough to know that she had quite a temper.

"Okay, how about we watch a movie to finish off?" I asked, Alice and Rose groaned,

"But it's eleven o'clock!" Rose said.

"Fine then, two movies."

"Only if I get to pick,"

I hesitated for a moment but then, "Fine." I sighed.

After half an hour into the movie I regretted my decision. At first I thought Rose was going to choose a movie so cheesy that we were all going to puke but then I forgot what she liked even more than rom-coms, and that was Horror.

So we were all in our respected 'beds' watching _When a Stranger Calls_. I pulled the blanket over my head further when I heard the famous line, "Have you checked the children?" I squeezed my eyes shut and tried desperately to block out the sound. Suddenly I felt a something grab my foot and I let out a terrified shriek. The blanket was ripped of me and the lights were suddenly turned on.

Alice's worried and slightly amused face appeared above mine, "What's wrong, Bella?" She asked.

"I felt something...I dunno, touch me..." I trailed off looking around. My scared look dropped immediately when I noticed Jaspers guilty yet cheeky expression, "Jasper! You idiot!" I yelled at him, jumping up, grabbing pillow with me, and started whacking him with it.

"That was so not funny!" I said shrilly, pounding the pillow on his head.

"Bella come — ow! Quit it! Seriously, it was just a j—OW!"

Suddenly I felt a warm pair of hands encircle my waist and lift me away from Jasper, the pillow taken away from me as well. I struggled, trying to get out of the persons hold, they finally let me down, I turned, and it was Edward. I scowled at him. "What?"

"You were gonna hurt him," he said, shrugging. I rolled my eyes.

"Babe — what the? — Hey! I'm sorry—" I heard Jasper yell, I turned to see Alice furiously hitting him with the pillow.

"Alice," I heard Emmet groan.

"Why. Did. You. Do. That. You. Know. She. Hates. Horror. Movies. So. Why. Did. You. Go. And. Make. It. Even. Worse?" Alice was saying, accenting each word with a whack. Emmet stood up and restrained her. Jasper got up warily, then looked at me, guilt in his eyes, "Sorry Bella, can you forgive me." He said.

I sighed, I couldn't stay mad at him, especially when he was giving me the puppy-dog-face, "Sure thing, Jazz, but next time, I will kick you were the sun doesn't shine," I said, narrowing my eyes dangerously. He nodded, then turned to Alice, "Sorry honey,"

Alice grinned, "Aw, no probs sweetie," she said, waltzing up to him, she then gave him a punch in the stomach and a kiss. Emmet and Edward cracked up while Japer said,

"That's my girl,"

"Can we please get back to the movie?" Tanya asked. I'd almost forgotten she was there, and when everyone else flashed my concerned looks I nodded,

"Yeah...don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I said.

I don't think any of them believed me but for to make sure Tanya didn't blow a hissy fit, Rose pressed play, and the lights were turned off, and the screams resumed.

I was so not going to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it :)<p>

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Though I'm a little miffed that I only got one review for my last chapter, it was kind disappointing, to be honest guys... -_- (But a big warm 3 THANK YOU! To **vampiregurl** for reviewing...you actually made my day )

Seriously though, I don't care if you just wrote one word like: 'good', 'nice' or something (though I would like some constructive criticism as well...lol)

You can even just put in a smiley face for all I care! You don't have to I guess...XD But I just need to know there are people that are actually reading this story... Sorry to rant at you guys...but yeah... so if you hadn't already got my message by now.

Could you please REVIEW AND REVIEW!

Oh also...REVIEW AND REVIEW!

One more thing! That's right, you guessed it: REVIEW AND REVIEW! Because it would seriously mean The UNIVERSE to me, if you did! :DD

Emeraldskye 3

xoxoxoxoxo


	6. Authors Notesorry

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey guys, just letting you know that my Easter Holidays are nearly over ( for me anyway..)and that I will probably not be able to update as frequently as I would like to…which I'm really sorry about. But I'm going to try my best to get some updates happening. I'm not giving up on the story so don't worry…but I just won't be able to upload that much. I might be able to squeeze in another chapter before it my school officially starts (fingers crossed) but if not, then I'm really, really sorry!

Okay that's enough of my babbling…

Happy Easter for yesterday!

And hope you guys understand

Lots of love 3

Emeraldskye

xxxxxx


	7. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter, Enjoy

I managed to squeeze another chapter in so I think I deserve a lot of reviews ;)...don't you? *hint* *hint*

Chapter 6

I groaned, something hard was sticking into my thigh. Finally I had had enough, with my eyes still shut I stuck my hand down and felt around for the object, at last my hand came in contact with the hard thing, it was my phone. I realized my other hand was holding onto something warm and soft, it as someone's hand...

I rolled over and opened my eyes slightly, and came face-to-face with a sleeping Edward. I sat up quickly, letting out a small squeal, and then quickly covered my mouth. Edward shifted slightly and groggily opened his eyes, "Wa...? Bella, is everything okay?" He asked, blinking confusedly up at me. Crap. He looked down to our entangled hands, wow; I must've been really scared last night. I quickly let go, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, everything's okay. Go back to sleep Edward..." I said in a sing-song voice, patting his head. He continued to look at me strangely, but I could see his eyes fighting to stay open. "Look, I'm going back to sleep," I said, settling back down and closing my eyes, hoping he would buy it. After a few moments I peeked over at him, he was fast asleep again.

Trying not to make any noise and not to step on anyone, I carefully maneuvered my way through the sleeping bodies, and over to the kitchen. I looked up at the clock, it was only six thirty, and I wasn't exactly very sleep anymore. I debated whether I should next door to grab my clothes and take a shower, but then I realized my parents would freak out if someone came knocking on their door this early on a Saturday morning, even if it was their daughter.

No knowing what to do, I quietly snuck back into my mattress. I propped my pillow up against the front of the couch and leaned against it. A quick blush rose to my cheeks when I realized how awkward this was, with everyone still sleeping and me just sitting here looking around rather stupidly.

I sighed, and carefully got up again, deciding to look around for my phone, after a few frustrating minutes, I found it behind the couch, thankfully not in one piece. I smiled when I spied Alice and Jasper, who were cuddled up together; I resisted the urge to "Awww"

Instead I took a couple of photos of them with my phone, grinning evilly the whole time. The photos would probably come in handy next time I needed to get out of Alice's Dressing up terror. Rose and Emmet were cuddled up as well, with Roses head on Emmet's chest, Edward and Tanya weren't touching at all...not that it was a bad thing.

I got back into the bed — erghh, I know, _again _—and relaxed into the pillow, softly closing my eyes.

I woke to the sound of the TV blaring out the famous theme song of _Friends,_ I hastily sat up, my head spinning slightly, and looked around. All the other mattresses were packed away. What the... I couldn't have slept that late in; I mean I had just closed my eyes for a few minutes, well it felt like a few minutes anyway. I got up, nearly tripping over the corner of the mattress and followed the sound of laughter and chatter to the kitchen, to find everyone eating breakfast.

Jasper noticed me first, and smirked, "Finally our sleeping beauty has awaken from her deep slumber," He said,. I blushed furiously and scowled at him. "Good morning to you to," I replied, scowling, "You guys should've waked me up though," I said, narrowing my eyes at all their innocent expressions. "But you looked too cute," Emmet said, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and stormed up to the island, grabbing a plate and pilling on scrambled eggs, toast and beacon onto it. I heard them chuckling behind me. I sat down in a huff beside the only empty seat that was next to Edward. And looked around, noticing Tanya wasn't present, "Um...where's Tanya?" I asked.

"She had to leave early," Rose said, smiling brightly.

"So Bella, why did you wake up before?" Edward asked.

I blushed slightly, "I was sleeping on my phone...and it was getting uncomfortable," I said, knowing they were all going to crack up. They didn't disappoint.

After we had finished breakfast and cleaned up, we parted ways. Alice and Jasper were planning on spending the day together, while Rose had to go help her father at his garage and Emmet and Edward were going play video games. Me, not wanting to hang around with two teenage boys playing shooting games or help Rose with fixing cars, I decided to have a quiet day at home to finish off home work and stuff.

I sat on my balcony, staring off at the setting sun, smiling to myself. It was actually quite nice up here...without all the drama. It was easy to forget where I actually was...except for the fact that there was another balcony opposite mine, which now had a happy looking Edward standing on it.

"Hey Edward, how was your date?" I asked smirking. He frowned at me,

"What date?"

"The one with CoD,"

"Oh ha-ha, very funny, but since you asked, it was great and I absolutely owned Emmet," He said smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, you busy right now?" Edward asked. I show him a confused look,

"Um, no. Why?"

"Awesome." He said grinning. Then he abruptly hoisted himself over the balcony railing and sprang onto the tree. For a moment I was stunned by his athletic ability, but then I quickly regained my senses. "Edward you moron! What the hell are you doing?" I screamed. He was going to break his leg or his head or die! For goodness sake!

Ignoring me, Edward continued to maneuver his way around the branches then finally stopped, looking calculatingly at my balcony, as if...Oh no.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! If you dare jump off —" I started furiously. Only to be cut off by Edward landing on my balcony with a light thump. My eyes widened slightly, and I stared at him dumbly. He was an Idiot. "What? I used to that all the time when we were kids," he said innocently. I glowered at him, "That was when you we were _seven years old! _Not seventeen! " I screeched up at him, waking him on the chest. He threw me an amused expression but then dropped it, his face turning serious, "Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you..."

"Whatever," I said, turning my back on him and trooping inside, flopping on my bed. I heard him follow me inside, and felt the bed bend slightly when he lay down next to me. "Bells, you're my best friend." He said softly. I stayed quiet, wondering why he was telling me this all of a sudden. I already knew that.

"Am I yours?" He asked after a moment of silence.

I pursed my lips, and rolled over to my side to face him, "Of course Edward, you are my best friend. Why?" He turned his head so he could look at me, "Just making sure, though I don't know why. I am the most awesome person you know, so why wouldn't I be?" he said, smirking, but his eyes playful.

I let out a small laugh. "Ah always the modest one, Edward," I said, smiling.

He grinned back. The shadows of my flowery curtains casting patterns all over his face, from the sunset like streaming through. I felt my breath hitch. He looked so perfect, his green eyes so large and expressive, staring back at mine. His full lips looked so plump and pink, so kissable...

Gosh Bella stop checking your best friend out! Erghh. Why did I have to fall in love with someone so...Perfect?Shaking my head slightly, "Well is that all you came to say?" I asked teasingly.

"Yeah, pretty much." He said, smiling back, as he pushed himself up from the bed. I let out a surprised "Oh" as he pulled me up as well, and into a warm, hug.

We stood there for a few moments; the only sound was of our soft breathing. Then finally he let go, "Well I better go, see ya Bella," He said.

I nodded, but then said, "But take the door, otherwise I swear I'll —"I started. But of course he was already on my balcony, ready to jump. I rolled my eyes. Who cares if he breaks something, I did warn him.

Hope you enjoyed I threw in a little Bella and Edward fluff for fun (though strictly friendship fluff ;P)

Thanks a bunch to the following for reviewing, you guys ROCK! : taralynn09, vampiregurl, SparklesIsCoolerThanMe, vdandtwighltlover, Cassie,

And also to those who added this story as fave, alert and author

Hope you guys liked it So...do you guys think this is going to spark something in Edward..? Let me know by REVIEWING! :P Because I stayed up quite a while finishing this off for you guys so please Review! XDD

-Emeraldskye

xxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a while...you read my A/N though... so you know why...

I've made this chapter extra long as a thank you for bearing with me, still means a lot

Enjoy!

Chapter 7

"... the cavalry were sent first, and then the...and...so... we know that William's Army had knights... but..."

I slumped lazily in my seat, listening to my history teacher drone on and on, zoning out every now and then. I was normally attentive, but today I just couldn't be bothered listening to Mr. Carter's slow voice. I glanced at Alice; she had her phone under her desk, scrolling through it with a bored expression on her faces. She looked up and grinned at me, though giving an innocent expression. I rolled my eyes; Rose was doing the same as Alice. How they managed to get perfect grades when they didn't pay much attention in class was a mystery to me, not that I paid much attention myself...

I smiled then when I noticed Jasper, who was sitting up straight in his seat, paying full attention to the teacher and jotting down notes. Why he found this subject so interesting, I would never know. Soon enough the bell rang. Many sighs of relief could be heard throughout the room, making me chuckle.

Alice, Rose, Jasper and I walked to the cafeteria, quickly grabbing some food at joining Emmet, Edward and Tanya at the table.

"So, how was history?" Edward asked, smirking, grabbing one of my chips. I glowered at him and whacked his hand away; he rolled his eyes and grabbed another one. Then suddenly a larger hand grabbed one of my chips, "Emmett!"

"What?" Emmett asked innocently, "Edward got some,"

"Well, it's because I'm her best friend," Edward said cockily.

Emmett's expression fell and he looked over at me pitifully, "I'm not your best friend?" he asked in a small voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Off course you are, it's just that Edward is bester."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Bester?"

"Don't push your luck, I can downgrade you to worster." I said scowling. He chuckled, and put of his hands in a surrendering position.

"Anyway, back to your earlier question, History sucked." Rose grumbled.

"Well I enjoyed it." Jasper said, sounding taken-aback. Alice leaned forward and patted Jasper comfortingly on the arm,

"Off course you did," She giggled. Jasper pouted, rolling his eyes.

"Um, hey guys!" A voice spoke out from behind me. I turned to see Jessica Stanley, a girl I knew because she was in my Geometry class. "I'm having a party at my house tomorrow night at my house, and I was just wondering if you guys would like to come?" Jessica asked, looking around at all of us.

"Yeah sure," Rose answered, smiling kindly back at Jess.

Jess looked slightly shocked that we had accepted; "Really...?" she clarified. As though it was a big deal that we were going to come...actually it would be a big deal if Emmett, Edward and Jasper were going to be there.

"Yeah sure, we would love to come." Emmett said.

"Great well, I'll see you guys there." She said, and made her way back to her table.

Suddenly something occurred to me, "Do any of you guys know where she lives...?" I asked uncertainly.

There were a few moments of awkward silence before Alice said, "Yeah...that would be a good thing to know, and I'll go ask her." Alice said, leaving the rest of us snickering.

I parked outside the small café, which I looked very welcoming and warm, especially since it was absolutely freezing outside. Alice, Rose and I decided to meet here for hot chocolates – which Rose claimed were really good – after school. Since I hadn't been here before, I had tailed their cars here, but I wasn't one hundred percent sure whether this was the right place...because their cars were so much faster than mine, so I kind of lost sight of them, but this _was _the only café out here.

I got out of my Chevy and hastily shut the door. My shoes crunched loudly against the gravel as I made my way towards the entrance. The warm air hit me hard, and I sighed in relief, smiling hugely to myself. I spotted Alice and Rose sitting at a small booth in the corner, and made my way towards them, feigning a hurtful expression when I sat down, "Gee guys, thanks a heap for waiting for me, seriously, it shows how much you guys care." I grumbled.

Rose giggled, while Alice put rolled her eyes, "Well we knew you were going to find eventually. I mean, you're not _that _daft." She teased. I pouted.

"So, can I get you guys anything," A voice asked us, interrupting our playful banter. I looked up, surprised to see that the waiter was quite young, probably only a year older than me, and was quite good looking too, with jet black hair and bright piercing blue eyes. Woah. Did I just check out the waiter...? Hm...Maybe there is hope for me, instead of pining after Edward all the time.

"Oh, hey Luke, how are you?" Rose asked. I looked at Rose curiously, she knew the guy.

The guy — I mean, Luke, smiled warmly at her, "I'm great," he said, then looked questiongly at Alice and I.

"Oh, this is Alice and Bella, my friends. Guys this is Luke, his father works with my dad at the garage." She said. Oh, that's how she knew him...wonder why she never mentioned him before...

Luke smiled at us. Alice beamed back at him, while I gave a small wave and smile.

"Anyway, we'll have three hot chocolates," Rose said.

Luke nodded, "With marshmallows?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll have mine with marshmallows...Bella? Alice?" Rose said.

Alice nodded. "Sure,"

"I'm fine thanks." I said. I hated when the marshmallow would go all soggy in the hot chocolate, it just ruined the taste for me.

"Yeah, I hate it when the marshmallow melts, it tastes gross." Luke said, chuckling slightly. I grinned back at him, though I was thoroughly surprised that he had said exactly what I was thinking...

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Alice giggled. "He's so cute!"

"Alice!"

"What?"

"You have a _boyfriend_!" I scolded.

"So? Doesn't mean I can't appreciate the fact that another guy is good looking. Oh, and don't worry Bella, you can have him," she said, winking.

I blushed furiously, but decided to let her comment slide. But Alice didn't want me to get away that easily, and by the looks of it neither did Rose. "What, you don't think he's cute?" Alice asked.

"I never said that."

"So you do think he's cute." Rose said.

"I never said that either," I growled.

"Ohhh defensive."

"Rose!"

"Haha sorry Bella. But seriously I think it's time you moved on."

I looked up at her, raising my eye brows, "Move on? What are you talking about?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "We know about your crush Bella," she said smirking. My face heated up for again. Oh why did I have to blush? It was a dead giveaway. But I decided to play dumb, hoping she would drop it.

"Huh?"

Rose smirk became more defined, her 'bella has a crush' thing confirmed by my blush.

Alice giggled, "Bella, we know you like Edward, but don't worry, we haven't told anyone." She said.

"What? This is crazy I so do not have a c —"

"It's okay Bells, I think it's nice. But I'm sick of seeing you getting hurt whenever you see him with Tanya. And because he's too dumb to see what's staring him right in the face, I think you should let it go... I don't want to seem discouraging, but I think you should date other guys as well. Don't let the fact that you like Edward get in the way. You should have fun, seriously. Meet other guys. Rose and I don't like seeing you unhappy, and I'm saying this because we care about you." Alice exclaimed, sounding slightly out of breath after her little rant.

I stared at her in shock for a few moments, processing what she had just said.

"Guys..." I started hesitantly. But thankfully at that moment, before they could start going off again, Luke arrived with our drinks.

"Her you go, ladies." He said with a polite smile, setting the hot drinks in front of us.

We voiced our thanks, and Luke left.

"Listen, Bella. Just try dating one guy."

"Alice...why?"I groaned.

"Because."

I sighed in defeat, she wasn't going to stop. Though she had a point, I couldn't sit her sulking, unless I was going to do something about it.

"Fine. But when I'm actually ready to do something about Edward or IF I need to, you guys have to help me." I said, biting my lip.

"Sure!" Alice and Rose chorused, both beaming. It was actually kind of scary...

"So, how about Luke? He is available and he is cute. And I know he's a really kind and sweet guy, And he also seems to like you." Rose stated, seeming excited. How did she know that he liked me? Rose was probably delusional "Well...he does seems nice," I said, blushing, for the third time that day. He actually did really did seem nice.

Hopefully this was going to be for the better.

After we finished our drinks, we approached the counter to pay. Luke saw us approaching and gave me small smile. Huh...maybe what Rose said was true...?

"You guys enjoyed your hot chocolates?" He asked. Alice nudged me in the side and shot me an encouraging look.

"Yeah, the coffees were really nice." I said. I heard Rose groan. Shit. "I mean hot chocolates — they were... I mean, it was really tasty..." I stuttered, I could feel the warm blush staining my cheeks. I had just made a complete fool of myself.

Luke chuckled, but smiled softly at me.

We stood there for a few minutes of awkward silence. "Hey Luke, didn't you say you were going to the Art Gallery this weekend for that show, and you had an extra ticket?" Rose asked.

Luke nodded.

"Well, have you found anyone to take yet?"

"Not really, I was thinking of taking my dad...but then again, I'd rather not." He said, with an amused expression.

"Well, Bella loves art, I'm sure she'd love to go." Rose said, smiling confidently.

I shot her a terrified look; she was going to try to set us up for a date already? Well it wasn't exactly a date...and I did like going to exhibitions...

Luke looked at me questiongly.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind going...if that's okay with you..." I asked shyly.

"Yeah, that'd be cool," he said shooting me a dazzling smile.

"Um...do you want me to text the details and stuff to you?" he asked.

"Sure,"

He handed me a pen and piece of paper and I quickly scribbled down my number, handing it to him with what I hoped was a flirtatious smile, but I'm pretty sure I failed.

"So, I'll talk to you soon?"

"'Course," he nodded.

"Well, see ya Luke," Rose said, snickering grabbing Alice and I's hands, and leading us out of the café.

"Yeah, bye Luke," Alice giggled.

"Bye," He said.

"Umm...see you later." I said, walking backwards in order to face him, while trying desperately not to fall because of Rose, who was still dragging us.

"Bye Bella, I'll call you." He said winking.

I smiled, "Yeah, okay."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed :D<p>

So...what do you guys think about this Luke dude...?

And I've had a few requests for an Edward POV...so if u guys want one let me know...and I'll see how many people say yes, and whether it's worth writing... Oh and you could also tell me which chapter I should write in his POV coz I'm only gonna do one chapter..unless I get other requests later on...:P

Thanks for the following for reviewing: SparklesIsCoolerThanYou, taralynn09, FreddyTeddy, mostaddictedtwilightfan101, jwtwifan, jac master and TwilighterForeverAndAlways

. You guys are awesome!

Let me know your thoughts by...REVIEWING!

**AND! Check out the band A Rocket to the Moon, they are absolutely amazing!XDDDD LOL!**


	9. OMG!

Sorry guys but I just had to post this since I forgot to put it in my A/N at the bottom of the last chapter…lol, silly me.

I just wanted to say. OH MY GOSH!

Did any of you guys watch Prince William and Kate's wedding? It was amazing! And Kate's dress was beautiful! she looked amazing! William and Harry looked gorgeous in their suit-y thingys...but Harry looked slightly . The kiss was too short, though they kissed twice..so it wasn't too bad.

*daydreams* I hope I get married to a prince…XDD

Harry's pretty yummy ^.^ though he is like...ten years older than me...lol.

But anyway…let me know your thoughts about the wedding..if you want to tell me. Sorry but I just needed a place to gush about the wedding coz when I started with my brother he was like: Go Away you moron! *sigh* LOL!

I'll try to update ASAP! But hope you guys have fun..yeah…

Sorry again for this random ramble…. :P

Emeraldskye

XXXXX


	10. Chapter 8

I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

I am not dead!(Obviously) and am most defiantly not deleting the story. So sorry about the wait, but I've been swamped with so much homework and so many tests! (You guys know what schools like) and I've recently started to learn piano, which is AWESOME! XD so that's another thing to add to the load…so I'm really sorry for the long wait. And a big thanks to the people who are still reading this…

I'll shut up now

Enjoy!

P.S. SORRY AGAIN! :S

Chapter 8

The next day passed pretty quickly, Rose and Alice kept on making comments about Luke, leaving everyone wondering who the heck 'Luke' was. It was really irritating, and I wanted to be the one to tell the others about Luke, because if Rose or Alice did it, they would blow it way out of proportion and make it sound like it like: the first time Luke and I laid eyes on each other we knew it was true love or something outrageous like that. So I kept on shooting them death glares the whole day, but they just giggled maniacally. Seriously, I'm starting to think that maybe some of Alice's…madness might be rubbing off on Rose.

I was just starting on my homework when I heard my door bell ring. I got up from the floor —what? It's fun doing your home work on the floor— and hurried downstairs.

I flung open the door to reveal a beaming Edward, and in his arms, some books and papers. "Hey Edward." I greeted him, stepping aside to let him in.

"Hey Bells, I brought my home work, since I couldn't make it last time," he called down to me, already making his way upstairs. I smiled, finally some Edward and Bella time.

"Sweetie who is it?" I heard my mom caqll from the living room.

"It's Edward mom!"

"Ohh! Really? I haven't talked to him in ages!" I heard her getting up from the sofa.

I sighed. _Here we go_.

"Edward can you come down here for a sec?" I called up to him.

A second later he appeared looking questiongly at me.

"Edward! Honey, how are you?" My mom asked beaming as she came around the corner.

"Oh, hey Renée. I'm good, how are you?" he asked politely.

"Aww I'm great! Can I get you kids any snacks?" she asked.

"No mom, we're fine." I said, staring meaningfully at her to tell her to leave us alone.

Mom didn't get the hint. "No, I insist, how about some chips?" she asked Edward.

Edward chuckled, "Don't worry about it Renée, I'm fine." He said flashing a smile.

"Oh it's no problem, I'll get you some anyway, just in case you guys get hungry," My mother said, smiling sweetly at us.

"Mom, we're fi—"

Half an hour later we both lay on the floor with our laptops typing our essays. A bowl of chips sat in the middle. My mother was relentless"Edward?"

"Hmmm?" he mumbled, biting his lip, staring thoughtfully at his laptop screen.

"Thanks for coming over. This feels just like the old times." I said.

He looked up and shot me his crooked smile, "No problem, I'm really sorry that we can't do this as often as we used to. Tanya t—"

"Yeah I know, don't worry about it," I said, interrupting him, forcing a smile. He returned my smile and reached forward to squeeze my hand in his.

"You're the best Bella," He said.

"Oh, I know!" I said winking.

After a good hour of work, I finally gave up. "Edward, I really can't be bothered finishing this off now, I'm just going to do it tomorrow."

"Bella, _tomorrow never comes," _he said, sticking his tongue out. I grumbled, but then suddenly something came to mind.

"I need to get ready for the party tonight!"I said, satisfied by my excuse.

He looked at me doubtfully; "Four hours before it starts?" he asked smirking.

"Err…yeah, sure. You know Edward, I don't just look this beautiful all the time, and it takes a lot of work." I stated.

He chuckled, "Yeah, a lot of work, you need heavy equipment." He said winking.

I whacked him hard in the chest and pouted, "Well not all of us can look as good as you, you know." I said.

He cocked an eyebrow, smirking. "Ahh… you think I'm good looking?" he asked cockily.

"Err…well…" I trailed off, blushing madly. Oh why did I have such a big mouth? Edward still looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to continue. Luckily I didn't have to because right at that moment my phone rang. I smiled innocently at him and picked up my cell phone.

"Hello?" A vaguely familiar voice said.

"Umm…hi…who is this?" I asked frowning. Edward rolled his eyes, and went back to work on his essay. Nerd.

"Oh hey Bella, it's Luke."

"Oh Luke! Hey, what's up?" I asked. Edward shot me a confused look when he heard Luke's name and I just waved him off.

Luke chuckled, and then continued, "Well, I just wanted to let you know about the Gallery thing."

"Yeah oaky," I replied jumping up to grab a piece of paper and pen. Jotting down all that he said about the timings. "Anyway, so the dress ware is formal…" he said.

"Like suit- and- tie formal?" I warily asked.

"Yeah, I know it sucks." He said, sounding depressed.

I giggled, "Yeah, well it is an excuse for a girl to dress up so that's no problem." I lied. Off course it was a problem. I was going to have to go dress shopping. Crap, and with Alice. "Yeah..so I'll see you on Saturday." Luke said.

"Yepp. Looking forward to it,"

"Okay, well bye."

"See ya."

I hung up and turned my radio on, which immidiatly started blasting out _If Only They Knew _by A Rocket to the Moon, and went to sit on my bed. "Who was that?" Edward asked, looking confused. I bit my lip, hesitating on what to say, "Just a friend,"

Edward smirked, "Luke?"

"Um…yeah." I said, gauging his reaction.

"So, are you guys dating or something?" He asked, looking down at his laptop screen.

"No!" I almost shouted. He looked up raising an eyebrow.

I blushed. "He's just taking me to an exhibition at the museum. I don't think it's exactly a date…"

He shrugged, "Might be, I dunno."

There was an awkward silence after that.

"Well, I need to find something to wear for tonight," I murmured, getting off my bed and opening my closet. I grabbed a pair of leggings and a black leather (fake off course) jacket and laid them out on my bed. I grabbed a few tops and laid them next to the jacket and leggings.

I stared at the tops, trying to pick one that would go best with the jeans and jacket. Finally I had it narrowed down to two tops. One was a sleeveless origami ruffle top, which was purple. And the other was also sleeveless, but chiffon beaded one, that was a light brown colour.

"Need some help Bells?" I heard Edward ask, though I could hear the amusement in his voice. But I needed a second opinion so I nodded.

"Well…I like the brown one…but the purple one's nice as well." He said.

"Well that was a lot of help." I said sarcastically.

He sighed, "Fine then, wear the brown one."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

He nodded and then said. "Alice forced me into being the chauffer for the party, so come over at quarter to seven."

I laughed; I could just imagine Alice yelling at him, "Sure."

"Well I better be heading off." He said grabbing his stuff then we made our way downstairs.

"Bye." I said, as he reached down to give me a quick hug.

"See ya Bells."

"Oh, and Edward," I asked, just as he was making his way down the front steps. He turned back expectantly, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for the fashion advice." I said giggling. He rolled his eyes but waved.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed<p>

Sorry, this one's quite short... but I'll try to update soon

Thanks to the following for reviewing: vampiregurl and Janxi

Ang again, sorry that this took so long, but it helps that you guys support me because the more support I get the more I can go :" Huh? Maths? Who care? I've got a story to write for my awesome fans!"

LOL!

So, REVIEW AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Emeraldskye

And of course…SORRY!

( the next chapter will be good, I promise you!)

xxxxx


	11. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…SM does!

Chapter 9

I knocked at the Cullen's door, and waited patiently, fiddling nervously with the hem of my jacket. I had curled my hair slightly, and had it down, I had also done my eyes giving it the Smokey Eye look, and actually glad I paid attention when Alice had tried it on me last time.

The door suddenly swung open revealing a beaming Alice.

"Hey!" She squealed, grabbing my hand and pulling me in.

"Alice!" I screeched, tripping into the doorway.

She let go of my hand and smiled innocently at me, "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes.

"So, you guys ready to go?" I asked.

"Um…just about, I just need to grab my heels. You look awesome by the way, totally hot." Alice said, winking. I flushed and scowled at her. She stuck her tongue out and made her ways up stairs, "Edward, Emmett! Bella's here!" I heard her call.

A moment later Edward and Emmett appeared. I smiled, "Hi guys."

"Hey Bella. Lookin' good." Emmett said, looking me up and down, rising his eyebrows up and down.

"Emmett!" I scowled at him, flushing.

"I can see you took my advice." Edward said grinning, gesturing to my outfit. "You do look nice Bells."

I blushed slightly, causing him to chuckle. "Thanks, you guys look nice too." I said rather awkwardly.

"Why thank you, I do try my best." Emmet said, bowing. "But seriously, is there anything you don't blush at?" he asked teasingly, making me blush harder, proving his point.

"I take that as a 'no'." Edward said smirking.

"Kay, we can go now," Alice said, hurrying down the stairs. She was wearing simple black dress with spaghetti straps, that fell a few inches above her knees **(A/N On Profile)** and with a pair of black pumps. It was a nice modest dress, not flashy at all.

"Alice, aren't you going to feel cold?" Edward asked, in a disapproving voice.

She sighed, rolling her eyes and held up her jacket. "I can put this on _mom, _if I feel cold. Besides it's going to be warm inside." She said. Edward shrugged, grabbing his car keys and going outside with Emmet in tow, Alice gave me an exasperated look and we both followed.

"Hey guys!" I heard someone say from behind us. Edward, Alice and I turned around to see Jasper and Rose coming up behind us. We greeted them with Alice moving to Jaspers side and Rose to Emmett's.

Rose was wearing a strapless red dress with black tights and silver and red flats. I suddenly felt self-conscious, since most of the girls were wearing dresses, and I wasn't.

All of a sudden Tanya appeared by Edwards side. "Hey babe." She drawled.

"Oh, hi Tanya…you look beautiful." But he it sounded a bit forced out. I couldn't blame him though when I noticed what Tanya was wearing: A tiny golden cocktail dress, which was too tight and showed way more than the appropriate cleavage. I was surprise Edward hadn't given her his jacket or something…because I've known Edward long enough to know that he's a gentle man. She tugged at his hand and started leading him towards where other people were dancing, Edward shot us an apologetic look and followed her.

Someone had turned the music up and it was now blaring loudly. "You guys can go dance." I said to them, knowing they really wanted to as well.

"No, it's okay." Rose said.

"Guys! Go!" I said.

"But are you go—" Emmett started.

But I cut him off, knowing what he was going to say, "I'll be fine, I need to get a drink anyway."

They didn't look convinced but made their way to the dance area. "Keep your phone with you!" Jasper called back to me. I rolled my eyes, it was touching that they cared so much, but it did also get a little frustrating that they thought I couldn't take care of myself.

It was actually getting quite warm in here, since there were so many people, I wondered if Jessica's parent s actually knew how many people were meant to come. I took my jacket off and set it next to Alice and Rose's stuff under one of the chairs.

I stood in one of the corners sipping my water—yupp, that's me…drinking water at a party—noticing that the group of guys that had kept on glancing my way for a while now, were casually making their way towards me.

I decided then to make a move, I slipped through the crowd, hoping to lose them. They defiantly weren't from our school, but were probably some college students that had snuck in, because they looked a few years older than the rest of us.

I glanced back and was thankful that I had lost them in the throng of people.

"Hey, you okay?" I voice asked. I spun around in surprise to come face-to-face with a drunk looking guy, I was pretty sure he was in my biology class…Wait. How did they even get any alcohol on this party? Basically everyone was underage!

"Yeah I'm fine." I muttered quietly, and turned to leave, when he grabbed my arm.

"Well then, why don't you stick around and have some fun…there are some free rooms upstairs." He said winking.

"Let go!" I said, giving him a hard look.

"Why? I know you wanna have some fun."

"I don't, now let go of me. Seriously." I said, a few people around us gave us strange looks, but went on dancing. Off course they didn't care.

"Whatever, your loss." He said, backing off, probably to go find some other girl.

I sighed. Thank god I was able to get rid of that jerk.

Deciding that I'd had enough I grabbed my jacket and headed out side. As I made my way I glimpsed Edward and Tanya dancing —well it didn't look like dancing, Tanya was just grinding all over the place.

I pushed through the packed room and finally found the front door. The fresh cold air hitting me refreshingly in the face.

I smiled when I realized that they had a porch swing, and took a seat. No one else was outside except for a couple that were making out behind a clump of bushes.

I could still clearly hear the music, since the front door was open, but it was nice to get some fresh air. I could feel a head ache coming on and glanced at my phone. It was ten o'clock already. We had been here for two hours and it only felt like half an hour.

I pushed my foot against the ground, causing the swing to rock gently back and forth. All of a sudden my phone started ringing, Alice's name flashed across the screen.

"Hey Alice"

"Bella. Where are you?" Alice asked, sounding worried. I rolled my eyes, even though I knew she couldn't see me. "I'm out side, on the front porch, why?"

"Well, Emmett said he thought he saw some guy trying to fool around with you. But he lost sight of you and didn't know where you went because of the crowd."

"Oh…yeah, it was fine. Just some random drunk guy I shook him off, so don't worry."

"Okay, well do you want to leave now?"

"No it's okay, you guys can have some fun. I mean it's only ten."

"Naa don't worry 'bout it, it's starting to get boring and they keep on playing the same songs over and over again. We'll meet you out in five. "

"'Kay sure." I said, and hung up.

A few minutes later Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett came out.

"Edward's driving Tanya home, she came with her friends, but they're all too drunk to drive" Alice said, rolling her eyes. "So Jazzy is going to take us home."

"Sure." I said, trying to hide my disappointment that Edward was driving Tanya. Why was I disappointed though? I'm meant to be trying to get over him. And I had the not-sure-if-it's-a-date-or-not with Luke, which I was quite excited about. And he was being a good boyfriend. So I shouldn't get upset about what Edward does with his girlfriend anymore, but I was and I hated myself for it.

"I call shot gun!" Emmett bellowed, racing towards Jaspers car, which was parked across the street from Jess's house. I realized that I hadn't even seen Jess at all during the party.

Rose took off after Emmett, "No!" she wailed. They both tried butting each other out of the way trying to open the door, which was very un-coupley, may I add.

"Err…guys?" Jasper said. They both turned around questiongly. Jasper held up his keys, "It's locked…"

"Oh." Emmett said.

"Well then hurry up and open it!" Rose huffed sweeping her bangs away from her eyes, frustrated.

Jasper rolled his eyes but pressed the unlock key. And the battle for-front-passenger-seat continued. In the end though Emmett picked Rose up and shoved her into the back seat, and offcourse Alice took that as her signal to go and while Emmett was distracted, slipped into the front seat and locked the door, grinning evilly at him. Emmett scowled at Alice but got into the back seat.

Which then left little 'ole me to squeeze in into the back, how dashing. Not.

Hope you liked it!

Hey guys...sorry for the late update! i am soooo sorryyy! i just have soo much work, and now the mid-year exams.. :( I AM SOO SORRY!

Please don't give up on the story! I've got the story mapped out..like i know how it's going to end! and THOUGH it may be a bumpy ride for me and all you readers, i PROMISE it'll be worth it in the end :)

Alice, Rosalie, Tanya and Bella's dresses/tops on profile, have a look at them!

Thanks SOOOOOOOOO much to the following for reviewing:

vampiregurl, taralynn09, Janxi and videogamegeek

Um..also from now on i'm going to have 'book if the chapter' and sometimes also 'topic of the chapter' :) so yeah..let me know your thoughts about them :)

**Book**: The Hunger Games, by Suzanne Collins-AMAZING BOOK! whoever has read books like...Uglies and stuff, you will love this! They are going to make a movie so i'm really excited! So if you have read the Hunger Games...just like, say things that you liked or soemthing...LOL

**Topic:**IF U HAVE READ THE HUNGER GAMES! then, are you Team Gale or Peeta..? btw, i'm Team Gale...he rocks...hahaha...*sigh* ANYWAY!

LOVE ALL YOU GUYS! 3

xxxxxxxxx

Emeraldskye


	12. Chapter 10

OH MY GOSH! MY STORY HAS TURNED DOUBLE DIGITS! YAY!

Happy tenth chapter to BINF! Happy tenth chapter to BINF! Happy tenth chapter to BINF HAPPY TENTH CHAPTER TO BINF!

Hip pip! HORRAYYY!

*squeals loudly and claps whistle jumping up and down excitedly in chair, causing the mom to walk in and ask "what the hell is going on?"*

Sorry, but this is a very special occasion for me. I am really really excited! And it's just the 10th, imagine the 20th …I think I might break something…*cringes*

Anyway!

Pleases review ! Because I think I deserve some coz I have reached the tenth chappy ;) (not that much of an accomplishment…well it is to me)

ENJOY!

I'll shut up now.

Chapter 10 *squeal*

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes groggily, and let out a tight cough. Erghh, my throat hurt like hell, and so did my head. I rolled over and glanced at my alarm clock. I groaned and collapsed back into the mattress, then did a retake, jumping up to look at my clock, ignoring the fact that my stomach felt extremely unpleasant with the sudden movement.<p>

It was nine o'clock am! Why was I in bed and not at school? Why hadn't my alarm gone off? If my alarm didn't go off, why hadn't my mom woken me? Where was she?

I didn't have a lot of time to think any of it through before the uneasiness in my stomach became too much, and I had to rush to the bathroom, hand over mouth.

After I'd vomited out last night's dinner, which made me feel slightly better, I gently made my way downstairs. "Mom!" I called out. There was no reply, but I heard a rustle of movement somewhere in the living room. "Mom?" I called out again.

"Bella?"

I swivelled around quickly in surprise, to find Esme gazing at me, a look of concern on her face.

"Oh, Esme…umm..what are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to sound rude, but I was really confused and slightly frustrated.

"Oh honey, your mom stopped by this morning saying you were sick, she had a really important meeting so I volunteered to check in on you."

Well that explained the nausea, sore throat and headache.

"Now come on, you need to lie down; I'll bring you some warm water and medicine." Esme said, ushering me up the stairs.

Still confused, I went towards my room, but then decided to take a quick detour to the bathroom, to get myself cleaned up; my breath stank.

After I had finished, I crept into my bed, and waited for Esme. How did I even get sick? I mean…I didn't drink anything but water last night at the party….so…

"Here you go Bella honey," Esme said, trotting in, holding a glass of water and a tablet.

"Thank you Esme," I said gratefully accepting the medicine.

I quickly stuffed the pill into my mouth and washed it down with a swing of water.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I set the water down on my bed side table.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to leave soon, you see my work didn't allow me a day off, and I'm lucky I got a few hours."

"That's fine Esme, you've done enough." I smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine alone." I reassured her.

"Oh, you won't be alone hunny, Edward's coming over." She told me, beaming, but then her expression fell. "It's quite peculiar how you both got sick on the same day…" she mused, more to herself than to me. "But anyway, I'm going to bring him over, if you don't mind, you both can take care of each other." She said speaking to me again.

"Yeah, that's fine." I managed to choke out, now even more confused: Edward was sick?

"Great, well I'll be back soon, okay?" Esme grabbed her hand bag, oblivious to my shock, "Now stay in that bed." She ordered.

I nodded.

She smiled kindly for a moment, and then left, quietly closing the door behind her.

I let go of a breath I didn't know I held. But suddenly grew suspicious, Edward was sick too? That defiantly was weird…

Around ten minutes later Esme knocked on the door.

"Bella are you awake?" she called. I put down the book I was reading.

"Yes, you can come in,"

The door gently opened and Esme stuck her head in. "I set you guys up downstairs, so you can kids can hang out." She said. I suppressed the feeling to giggle when Esme said "hang out"

"Cool." I said.

"And I also made you guys some lunch, since it's too late for breakfast."

"Esme! You didn't have to."

"But I did sweetie." She grinned.

Esme stepped in and drew closer to me, softly putting a hand on my forehead.

"Hmm your still quite warm, do you feel any better?" I nodded.

"Okay, come on then, I'll help you downstairs."

Esme grabbed my blanket and pillow, and made her way downstairs, with me tailing.

I smiled when I noticed the arrangement; clearly seeing who Alice got her…creative sense from.

The two couches where transformed into beds, looking very warm and inviting. Edward was already lying on one…texting.

"Edward!" Esme scolded, noticing the phone in his hands.

Edward looked back at us in shock, then turned slightly red at being caught, "Umm...hey mom."

"How many times have I told you no texting when you are sick!"

"Mom, that doesn't even make any sense, I mean how can it affect—"

Esme stopped him with a death glare, and tried not to smirk. Edward scowled but sighed and put his phone on the small table that was in the centre between the two couches.

I tiptoed to my couch and sat down.

"Now you two are to stay in bed. No matter what, unless you need to go to the bathroom or need to get something to eat or drink. Does that make sense?" Esme sternly told us; she was in full mother- mode. We both nodded dumbly.

"Well I have to leave now, if anything happens call me _immediately_, okay?"

I nodded again, and I could see Edward rolling his eyes. It felt as if we were army troops and were being given a last briefing before went out to battle…that was how serious Esme made it.

"Good." She seemed satisfied. Esme, fluffed my pillow up for me then pushed me back onto it, and brought the blanket right up to my chin. She leaned down and kissed me on the forehead, and did the same to Edward—who was blushing furiously, but I thought it was sweet that Esme still sometimes liked to treat us like we were little kids.

"Bye kids, behave." She said winking, making me heat up. Then she left.

And I immediately sat up, Edward doing the same, with an scowl on his face. I cocked an eyebrow at him, "So…what's happened?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're sick?"

"No."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Well then how come you aren't at school…and why does Esme think you're sick?"

"It's amazing what hot water can do."

He was unbelievable. "Edward you moron! Please tell me you did not do what I think you did!"

"Well...if you're thinking that I ran the thermometer under hot water and pretended that was my temperature, then…"

"Edward!" I hissed.

"Hey, you should be happy, I did this for you!"

. . .

"Uhhh what?" I asked.

Edward looked slightly embarrassed now, "Well…when I heard Renee telling Esme that you were sick I thought that we could y'know, maybe do what we sometimes used to do when we were younger…"

He was referring to the fact that when we were little Edward and I used to sneak out when we would pretend to be sick and spend the day hanging out together…it was a wonder we never got caught….

"Awwww!" I squealed, jumping up from the couch, throwing the blanket aside as I did, and leaped next to Edward, the action causing my head to ring.

A muffled: "What the—?" was all I heard as I engulfed Edward into a big hug.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, with me ignoring the constant complaints of: "I can't breathe!" or "Get you hippo butt of me!" until he stopped. Then I suddenly realized something, and I let go of him.

"Edward…I'm actually sick though." I said, disappointedly.

He rolled his eyes, "So?" His breathe a bit ragged—I had probably been cutting off his air supply.

I frowned at him, "_So, _I can't go anywhere, and besides our moms' would kill us when they find out."

"Oh Bella, you worry too much! Our moms' _won't _find out and we can always just bundle you up in jackets and scarves so you're warm."

I glowered at him, "Edward, you can't '_just bundle you up in jackets and scarves'_ so I'm warm."

"Sure I can."

"No you can't!"

"But Bella…I did this for you," he mumbled, bringing on the puppy dog look. I shut my eyes, no way was he going to drag me into this. I felt him move and then a soft voice in my ear, "Please?" he whispered. I shivered, but coughed slightly in order to cover it up, hoping he didn't notice, because that would be downright embarrassing.

I sighed, pulling away. "Fine…" I groaned, ignoring his look of triumph. "But! I get to choose where we go, agreed?"

"Agreed." He said, reaching out to shake my hand. I took it, and pumped it up and down energetically-but the serious moment sort of lost it's effect when I let out a loud sneeze.

Well this was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>HOPE YOU ENJOYED!<p>

AND i'm so sorry! This update came out a lot later then i intended...so sorry :(

but

Thanks to the one person who reviewed:

taralynn09

And thanks so much to everyone who has been reading this story and supported it by reviewing and faving. It means soo much! (oh gosh…I'm tearing up…lol) anyway.

Oh and the thermometer with the hot water thing! My brother did that once…it actually works! ;)

Onto the book and topic of the chapter

**Book: **Poison Study, by Mara V Snyder. I LOVE THIS BOOK! It is truly amazing…like I read it ages ago..but I still can't get over it! BUT! It is kind of..adult-y …LOL so don't read if you don't really like that stuff…

**Topic: **Who is your fiction crush…if you have one? (in other words: Do you _fancy_ a guy that isn't real but a character in a book?) LOL

LET ME KNOWW! (about the topics and also MY STORY)

REVIEW AND REVIEW PLEASE!

-Emeraldskye

p.s. Again, I am sooo soorrry about the late update, but good news isi have one more week before term break...so that means when the holidays start(they're for 2 weeks) i can write, and write and write, which means UPLOADS! :)

so hopefully i'll be able to put in 2 uploads then, or maybe even 3! :D!

PLEASE REVIEWW!

XXXXXXXXXX


	13. Chapter 11

Here it is my lovelies! :P

Chapter 11

I pulled the scarf tighter around my neck, snuggling into the comfy seat. Much to Edwards dismay, I had chosen to go to a café—he wanted to do something fun. But right now, to me, sitting in a warm heated café with steaming cup of coffee between my numb fingers, was fun. I didn't really like the taste of coffee, but because they didn't have any hot chocolate, and I was craving for something warm, I didn't really care. A very disgruntled looking Edward sat opposite me, looking blindly out the window. He was purposely ignoring me, because he wasn't very happy sitting in a café, which was stupid! I mean, he said _I _could choose! I rolled my eyes, "Edward, you said I could pick what we were going to do, so suck it up." I quipped. He just continued to stare out the window. I sighed; I knew what he was trying to do. And luckily for him it was working. After a few minutes, I gave up.

"Fine." I said.

Still he ignored me.

"Oh? So you don't want to choose? Okay, I guess I can again..." I said, faking innocence. He turned his head sharply to look at me, all previous annoyance, now replaced with a look of pure delight.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Oh, so you're not ignoring me anymore?"I implored cloyingly. But the effect was ruined when I started coughing.

"Nope!" he said, sounding way too happy about the fact that he was going to be able to choose, and he handed me a tissue.

I accepted it gratefully. I hated him seeing me like this..it was really embarrassing.

"Wait, it can't be something stupid, okay? And it also can't be something that is...outside...or...loud...or stupid," I warned him hastily, noticing the glint in his eye. "_Because,_ as you seemed to have forgotten Edward, I am _sick_."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, don't worry Bella, I've got the perfect place." He reassured me. I 'hmm'd' back but was not entirely convinced.

{-$$$-}

"Have I told you how stupid and childish this is?" I asked, scowling angrily.

"About seven times already." Edward replied, sounding very amused. Of course he would be he didn't have a scarf wrapped around the top of his face .

I raised my hand and scratched irritably at my scarf that was blocking my eyesight. My other hand clutched about 200 tissues "So did you enjoy the party last night?" Edward asked—a pitiful attempt at small talk.

"It was alright." I stated. "You?"

"Yeah, it was pretty fun."

"How much longer?" I asked.

"Till what?"

I rolled my eyes, though obviously knowing he couldn't see me-and I couldn't see him. "Till we reach wherever the hell you are taking me."

"Ohh, potty mouth." He chided in a sing song voice.

I growled, "Well I'm angry, so it's okay." I said. He laughed.

"Well...about ten more minutes."

I huffed angrily and continued to stare into the blackness that was surrounding me—it was starting to creep me out.

"Why won't you tell me where we are going?"

"Because it's a surprise!"

"But I don't like surprises!"

"Too bad!"

"Edward!"

"Bella!"

I angrily reached my hand forward, in attempt to whack him, but my hand came in contact with the hard dash board. "Ow!" I cried. Edward let out a loud snort of laughter. "Shut up!" I growled, and turned my head stubbornly away from him, causing him to laugh even more. Then suddenly something really random occurred to me. "Hey Edward, don't you have football practice?" I asked, I didn't know how I had suddenly thought of that, but for a while now, I hadn't seen him go to practice. "And what about Emmett and Jasper...?"

I heard Edward chortle, "Umm, random question."

"Well?" I urged him, sniffing—my nose was really runny.

"I quit a while ago Bells, and so did the guys." Boy, did I feel stupid.

I was thoroughly confused. Then I suddenly felt guilty; I hadn't even noticed Edward had stopped playing. Edward must have somehow sensed my guilt, because he said, "Yeah, sorry, I didn't really think to tell you guys..."

Oh, okay, so it wasn't 100% my fault.

"No it's fine." I was going to ask him why he quit, but decided to leave that for later.

Edward turned the radio on—still snickering—and continued to drive—to wherever we were meant to be going.

{-$$$-}

"You can't be serious!"

"Serious as I'll ever be," Edward said, smirking. "Besides, remember: _You said I could pick what we were going to do, so suck it up._" He said, quoting my words from earlier. I pouted.

"Now you go sit over there, and I'll see if there's a lane free." He said, motioning towards the small clutter of couches. I glared at him, there was no way I was going to do _bowling._ With the gift of my amazing hand-eye co-ordination, I was so going to win. Not.

I was probably going to do something stupid like drop the ball on my foot, or drop the ball on the floor, or drop it on someone else...you get where I'm going with this? I sucked!

_Stupid stupid Edward._

I quickly took a seat on one of the bright vibrant orange couches. Just then, a large group of kids walked in, it looked like a birthday party—they were all wearing little party hats. A rather distressed looking mother was trying to round all the kids up, as they swarmed into the bowling centre, running off in different directions. Some of the little kids gave me weird looks—most likely because I was stilled wrapped up in a big coat and had like, three scarves wrapped around me. I probably looked like a giant penguin.

"Here you go." Edwards voice interrupted my thoughts, and I teared my eyes away from the children. Edward handed me a pair of shoes—the ugly bowling ones that everyone hated—and sat down next to me, slipping his pair on. I grumbled but put the shoes on anyway, knowing that I wouldn't achieve anything if I argued.

Soon enough, we made our way to our lane.

"Do you want the rails up?" He asked me.

"Nope." I grumbled back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Just chuck the stupid ball."

Edward shrugged, a smirk gracing his lips. Well, now that I had to actually do this, I didn't want to give his any satisfaction.

And of course, Edward got a strike. I glared at him and grabbed a ball from the rack, and carefully stuck my three fingers in. I walked quite awkwardly up to the line, the ball was really heavy—Edward was snickering behind me. Then I gripped the ball, and swung it back and then forward, releasing it. The ball made a large loop in the air and landed loudly and heavily on the lane—causing me to cringe, that was going to leave a mark- and made its way down. I heard a few other people chuckling, and I spun around, noticing the source of noise, it was the kids I had seen earlier. They all looked amused, and some of the little girls were giggling like mad. _ Like they could've done better_ I thought blushing madly, but they probably would have been able to do better. Not bothering to look back to see whether I'd hit any of the pins, I grabbed another ball.

I glanced towards Edward, he had a shocked look on his face, I frowned confusedly at him, and followed his gaze.

...

Oh My Gosh.

I had gotten a strike!

Wait...that sounded really weird...how could I-Bella Swan, get a freaking strike?

How could I get a strike?

But there it was bright as daylight—well I should say, there it _wasn't_ since all the pins had been knocked down. The kids had stopped laughing.

"Shit! Did I really just...I mean was that even...what the hell?" I exclaimed, still thoroughly confused.

I heard an angry snort, and I turned around again, to meet the disapproving eyes of the distressed mother. And I suddenly realized I had sworn...loudly...in front of the kids—who were looking at me with wide eyes. I shot her an apologetic look and felt my face flush. But then suddenly a feeling of pride came to me.

_I had gotten a strike! A real strike! _ Wow..I had a sad life...

I put the ball down and made my way over to Edward, grinning happily—the moment of shock over, for me anyway. But Edward didn't look like he had gotten over it yet.

"Your turn." I said meekly.

Edward still looked blank.

"Edward."

...

"Come on! It wasn't that unbelievable." I said. Okay, maybe it was, but still.

Edward suddenly smiled—an devilish smile. And I stared at him totally confused, what caused the sudden change?

"Oh, it's on." He said, a competitive spark in his eye.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it :)<p>

Thanks to the following for reviewing:

taralynn09, foxesaredemons, videogamegeek and janix,

Holidays have officially started! that means more uploads! WHOOHOOOO! I shall upload very soon! and hopefully 2-3 chapters will be on their way during my break (which is 2 weeks btw)

**Book: **Eragon, by Christopher Paolini. Amazing book! READ IT NOW! hahahah

**Topic: **Idol? Do any of you guys have an Idol? Someone you look up to? ( I know, random, but I couldn't think of anything else :P )

REVIEW AND REVIEW PLEASE!

-Emeraldskye

xxxxxx


	14. Chapter 12

YAY! i updated early ! TOLD YA! :D Hopefuly another one will be on its way this week! ;)

Chapter 12

Even with the mighty bowling power I had magically received, Edward still won. We'd gotten home safely—and in time, so the parents had no idea about our little 'trip', we were currently on the couch just lazing about, we had 'Transformers' on the TV, but we weren't really watching. Edward had kind of dozed off, his head lolling of the side of the couch.

Suddenly my cell started ringing. I reached out and grabbed it off the side table—'Unknown number' flashed across the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hello Isabella." A female's voice answered—a horribly familiar one.

"Who is this?" I asked warily.

The girl giggled—a overly girly laugh. And from that I knew who it was.

"What do you want Tanya?" I asked, slowly getting up and moving into the kitchen, dragging my blankets with me (even though Edward was sleeping, just in case). I tried to keep the disgust out of my voice.

"Do I need a reason to call my _boyfriends_ friend?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes." I stated.

I could clearly imagine her rolling her heavily massacred eyes.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you about those shoes you were wearing—"

"Drop the act Tanya—he's can't hear you." I barked.

"Oh, well that's good."

It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Anyway, I know Edward's with you." She said coldly.

"So?" I asked venomously—no longer trying to be polite. I wasn't going to let her walk over me anymore.

"Well, I can tell you're sick—your voice sounds gross, but it always does anyway."

"Tanya, just hurry up and get to the point." I told her, trying to stop myself from yelling at her.

Tanya huffed angrily, but continued, "He's my boyfriend. So forcing him to spend the day with you won't work! Stop trying to take him away from me. He will never like you b!tch so just give up!" she snarled.

I narrowed me eyes. "_Actually, _it was _your _boyfriend that asked me to hang out, because he cares about me. And I am not trying to steal him away! You're just so insecure and pathetic that you think that anyone who sets one foot near Edward is trying to steal him away!" My voice was getting louder now, and more heated. Edward could probably hear me, but I was too furious to care, all the anger stored up over the months of was coming out now, and I couldn't stop it.

"You accuse _me, _his BEST FRIEND of trying to steal him away! And you treat me like crap! Just because you are so spineless and cold! Me, the person who has known him since we were kids and has always been there for him! You can't treat me like this anymore Tanya, I'm not going to let you!" It all just kept coming out like a flood, I expected Tanya to hang up, but she hadn't.

"And even if there was a slight chance that I had ANY feelings towards him, I wouldn't STEAL him away! That is the sort of thing that you would do—a b!tch would!And I am not one!"

There were a few moments of shocked silence after my sudden outburst.

Then I hung up.

I sunk to the floor, breathless and fuming, with my throat and head throbbing painfully. I really shouldn't have yelled. I couldn't believe I had actually said all those things to her. But I felt different now, stronger. Knowing that she couldn't doubt the fact that I hated her anymore, and I knew exactly what she thought of me. I wasn't afraid of her anymore, of what she could say or do. Even if I had given her a slight indication that I may or may not have feelings for Edward, I meant what I said. I would not be '_that girl who stole him away from her'_. I would _never_ be that.

For Edward to know how I feel about him, and by some miracle he may feel the same way about me, was what I wanted. But there was no way I was going to try to achieve this by trying to _steal _him away from her.

My cell phone rang again startling me, interrupting my whirling thoughts. I flipped it open, it was Alice.

"Hey." I said.

"BELLA!" Alice roared into the phone, causing me to hold at arm's length away from my face.

"Yes?" I whispered warily into the phone, still keeping my distance.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" she screeched at me.

Ohhhhh crap. I totally forgot to let Alice and Rose know that I was sick, they probably wondering why Edward and I never turned up to school.

"Oh..umm..about that…" I started lamely.

"YES?"

"Alice calm down!" I cried, rolling my eyes.

"NO ISABELLA. I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! IMAGINE THIS PLEASE: I ARRIVE AT SCHOOL, AND WAIT FOR _A WHOLE HOUR _FOR a FRIEND WHO NEVER TURNED UP! THEN I GET A CALL FROM MOM SAYING THAT EDWARD WAS SICK, AND THEN I HEARD THAT YOU WERE SICK AS WELL. BUT THE REAL TRUTH IS THAT YOU TWO HOOKED UP! ISN'T IT? BELLA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? THIS IS AWESOME NEWS!"

Oh God. Was she serious? Her breathing was labored, and I waited before it quieted before answering. "Alice, I really do worry about you sometimes. Edward and I most defiantly did not _hook up _with Edward. Seriously, where in the world did you come up with that? And I'm sorry I didn't call you guys, I woke up late, AND I'm sorry for making you wait for me…" I said, the end sounding pretty lame.

I heard Alice sigh. "That's okay, I shouldn't have blown up...sorry about that." She whispered, sounding embarrassed. "Oh and sorry for assuming that you and Edward were…."

"It's fine." I sniffed, looking around for a tissue—which I found quickly.

"Well….what did you guys do the whole day then?" Alice inquired, unsuccessfully trying to hide the evident curiosity in her voice.

"Err…what did we do today?" I asked, biting my lip unsure whether I should tell her the truth or not.

"Yeah."

"Um, well…we—"

"Is that Alice? Don't tell her anything!" Edward suddenly cut me off, appearing from behind the kitchen door. My mouth mad a little horrified 'o' had he heard everything? When I was talking to Tanya? Oh my god! Did he hear me say the 'hooking up' thing? I could feel my face heating up.

"Bella?"

"Oh! Sorry...I saw a bug...but it's all good now!" I stammered, coming up with a lame excuse.

Edward rolled his eyes and I heard Alice snort. "Well, what did you do?" she asked again.

"Um…we just watched movies...and slept." I said glancing at Edward, who looked pleased by my lie. Alice too seemed pretty satisfied with it. "Okay. Well, you're lucky we didn't do much at school today and we didn't get any homework, so yeah…BUT! You do remember what day it is tomorrow, right?"

I snorted. "Of course, it's Saturday."

"And…?"

I frowned. What was so special about Saturday? I didn't remember—oh crap! Tomorrow was my not-sure-if-it-was-a-date with Luke! I completely forgot!

"Yeah. Your date."

I frowned, it was not a date! Well…I wasn't 100% sure...but still!

"Oh shoot! Alice I totally forgot!"

"Obviously." She chided clicked her tongue. Then suddenly, "You have nothing to wear!"

"I know." I admitted. "But I might not be able to go! I mean I am sick…."

"No honey! You are so going! I'll pick you up in five, wear something decent!"

And with that she hung up.

I sighed, there was no point fighting, I needed something nice to wear—my normal jeans and hoodie were not going to cut it. Then I suddenly remembered that Edward was still standing in front of me, a confused expression adorning his face.

"Um, Edward, what all did you hear?" I asked warily, hoping there was a chance he hadn't heard the Tanya stuff.

"Oh, just the bit about where you were….Why?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

I sighed, then smiled. "Um, nothing, just asking."

He nodded, but gave me a weird look. "Well…I've got to go shopping with Alice—she's picking me up in five." I said, walking around him—tryign not to trip over the blanket that I still had wrapped around me.

"But aren't you sick?" he asked turning to face me, now worried.

"No—well yes, but it's okay…"

"Are you sure? Because you are _freely _going shopping with _Alice_." He remarked.

"Yeah, I know. But this is important so I have to."

Understanding flooded his face, and then he smirked—but there was something else in his eyes that I couldn't decipher. "The date?"

I flushed, why did everyone keep saying that! "Yes, the _date_." I growled.

Edward chuckled, "Well good luck." He said, and collapsed back on the couch. And I made my way up stairs.

{-$$$-}

"How about the red one?" I asked Alice and Rose (who had decided to tag along).

"Nope." Rose said, frowning distastefully at the garment. "Too long."

I rolled my eyes, of course it was.

"Well then, how about the silver?" I didn't really care. As long as it looked half decent and didn't show too much flesh, I was happy.

"Naa!" this time it was Alice.

"Well then which one?" I asked, getting slightly frustrated, the silver was about the tenth one they had turned down.

"Hey guys, what about this one!" Rose's excited voice called out from behind one of the racks. Rose appeared in front us, holding a coal black floor length dress. It was actually really beautiful.

Seeing my expression, they quickly ushered me into the closest change room and shoved the dress at me. "Try it on!" they chorused.

I stood there for a while, staring at the dress. It might look half decent. So I put the dress on—which was quite difficult, because it was so long and delicate, but when I was done, it was worth it.

The smooth satin-y dress neckline plunged slightly which was quite uncomfortable, but the rest of the dress made up for that. It gathered under the bust and from there the material flowed down, making me seem much taller and graceful looking than I actually was. It was simple—in the way that it didn't have any unnecessary jewels, patterns or bows parading it, but elegant and supple.

**(A/N Dress on profile)**

"Are you done yet?" Alice yammered.

I slowly opened the door and stepped out. The grinning faces that met me, told me that Rose had made a good choice. "Absolutely fabulous." Rose breathed. Alice smiled wide eyed at me, and nodded appreciatively. I smiled back, actually feeling beautiful for the first time.

Then with no more words exchanged the shooed me back into the dressing room, ordering me to change back into my clothes. Then when that was done, Alice and Rose quickly paid for it and swept me out of the store. And before I knew it we were in the car, on the way home.

"Alice how much was the dress?" I asked, finally being able to get a word in between their constant chatter about the dress.

"It doesn't matter."

…

"I'm paying you back, you know." I frowned. When i find the receipt, that it

"Sure, sure."

I wasn't entirely convinced with that but that didn't matter—I could always slip the money into her purse when she wasn't looking.

"Oh and Bella. I've got a really pretty necklace that will match perfectly with your dress. Oh and I also have a great idea on how to do your hair!" Rose exclaimed.

"Oh! Tell me, tell me!" Alice squealed.

From then I just blocked out the rest of their conversation—focusing on what I was actually going to do and say tomorrow night, and hoping it wasn't going to be awkward.

* * *

><p>Hope you Enjoyed!<p>

Thanks to the following for reviewing!

Vampiregurl, Janxi

**Book:** Avalon High, by Meg Cabot. I read this a while ago, but it is still fabulous and still makes me laugh! If you guys haven't read any of Meg Cabot's books before, then please do! She's amazing! I will be recommending more of hers later on :P

**Topic: **If you could be any animal ( has to be a real one) what would you be and why?

Heheheh next chapter is THE DATE! Be excited! LOL XP

Love ya all!

3

Emeraldskye

REVIEW PLEASE! XD

xxx


	15. Chapter 13

YES I KNOW! I said this chapter would be THE DATE but I wanted to add this in …please don't kill me…

It will be in the next chapter…Promise! *holds out pinky*

Sorry again…but on the bright side, another early update! YAY!

Chapter 13

"Alice no!"

"Why not?"

"Because! It's weird and unnecessary…and I have to leave in twenty minutes!" I argued.

"It won't take long!" She retorted.

"Alice!"

This was so stupid.

"I'm bringing them in." She growled at me.

"NO!"

"Rose, bring them in." Alice called to Rosalie. The way she said it made it sound as if I was about to be judged.

I got up from Alice's dresser, and grabbed one of the silk robes that were lying around, wrapping it around myself protectively. I tried not to make my actions to rash or fast, because I was afraid my elegant bun would come undone. My hair had been curled then piled up elaborately on top of my head, with a few curls left down to frame my face, Alice and Rose had stuck some pretty silver pins in there as well. And I was extremely scared that it would all suddenly come out. I was having second thoughts about the dress. As in I was starting to think that it was too formal but Rose and Alice kept on telling me to shut up and stop ruining the 'moment'. Rose had indeed lended me her cute zircon necklace and a matching set of earrings which went wonderfully with my dress. They had applied mascara, and a pinch of silver eye shadow and also a bit of eyeliner which apparently "made my eyes stand out" Alice and Rose's words—not mine. I would say they just made my brown eyes look even muddier. But I had put my foot down when the handed my lipstick, there was no way I was going to put that on, I would rather stick to my strawberry flavored chap stick.

Anyway, I was happy with my appearance tonight, but that did _not_ mean that I wanted to show it off to my mom and dad, oh _and_ Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

I placed a scowl on my face, and crossed my arms in defiance when the door opened. Everyone strolled in, and I snorted. Why didn't they just invite the whole neighborhood? I'm sure everyone would also want to see what I was wearing to an _Art Exhibition_. Not.

My mother squealed like a little child and raced towards me—but ended up tripping over one of the large boxes of makeup and accessories Alice had brought out. It wasn't a bad fall though could tell because she immediately stood up again. Well, at least I knew where I got my clumsiness from. I could see the smile that my dad was unsuccessfully fighting back.

Renée huffed, her face red, but quickly got over the embarrassment when she saw me again. This time she came more slowly, and wrapped in a hug.

"Seriously guys, I am not going to the Prom or something, why are you making such a big deal about this?" I asked, tactfully trying to pry myself from the clutches of my mother. "Oh we know that Bella, but we just wanted to see how you looked." Charlie said. I still found it stupid. "And take that gown off!" My mom cried, she reached over and tugged at it.

"Mom!"

"Bella! We did not come here to see looking like you're about to go to sleep!"

What? I did not look like I was about to go to sleep! Firstly, I would never wear large earrings to bed. Secondly was in a bun, that one is self-explanatory. And lastly I was wearing makeup.

While I was busy arguing to my mom inside my head, she had grabbed the gown and was taking if off me. By the time I realized what was happening it was already too late.

"Mom!" I screeched again. I hadn't looked at Edward yet—I was nervous of what he would think of me, did I look good? Or try hard?

"Oh! You look beautiful! Luke is a very luck boy!"

I blushed bright scarlet. How did she know his name?

"Wait…are you going to one of those places where people walk around in fancy clothes holding wine glasses and stare at paintings, saying stuff like: 'Oh I like the contrast in this one' or 'I can clearly see where the artist got his inspiration?' Oh, and also, you do look absolutely dashing Bella." Emmett asked, doing a very bad English accent for the last bit.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Emmett, of course it is going to be like that." By his expression I didn't think he quite got the fact that I was being sarcastic. "And thanks." I added smiling despite myself.

"Except you're not going to be drinking any alcohol, will you?" My dad asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Of course not dad, I _am _underage." I reassured him. I could feel Edward's eyes boring into me, and I was starting to get conscious. "Um, can you guys leave now…I _do _have a….date to get ready for…" I asked, trying to keep my tone as polite as I could. I heard a few "sures'" but also a "What? But whhhhyyy?" from Renée.

Jasper shot me a smile over his shoulder, "Beautiful Bella." He winked. I beamed back, "Thanks Jazz."

I turned then, to came face –to-face with Edward.

"Oh Bella! I just remembered, I left your earrings downstairs! I should probably go and get them!" Rose exclaimed.

"Oh yes! And I should probably go get you some of this really nice perfume my mom has, I'm sure you'll love it!" Alice cried.

Oh, great job guys, that was very inconspicuous. Note the sarcasm.

"Huh? But I already have the earrin—" I started, not letting them go that easily.

"Oh no you don't, those are bad ones. I need to get you the good pair!" Rose said hastily.

I rolled my eyes, and I swore I heard Edward snort in amusement. I shot him a look to check, but he had his poker face on. Rose and Alice quickly darted out of the room, shutting the door behind them. I thought of making a sarcastic comment but that would probably make the situation a whole lot more awkward.

I cleared my throat nervously, and turned to Edward, plastering a smile on my face.

"Hey." I said feebly.

_Stupid Bella, was that the only thing you could say?_

_When he's staring at me with those beautiful green eyes, well…yeah._

Oh God. Now I was talking to myself. Way to go Bella! You are officially insane!

_No I'm not!_

_And you just proved my point…_

_Shut up brain!_

He grinned back—oblivious to my inner battle with myself and my mind…or brain, whichever it was—which immediately made the predicament more comfortable.

I let go of the air I didn't know I held.

"The dress is stunning Bells." He commented.

I blushed, and then embarrassedly realized that I always seemed to do it when Edward was around…I hoped he hadn't noticed that.

I didn't know what to say other than. "Thanks."

"So are you looking forward to tonight?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered way too quickly, causing him to smile. But there it was again, that look in his eyes that I still couldn't comprehend. I hoped I didn't sound eager and clingy, but I was actually nervous about what he thought about the _date_ and Luke, though it would probably be better if Edward suspected the former.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say good luck." He said.

Drat.

I though he was going to suddenly confess that he loves me, and doesn't want me to go on this date because I should be with him and not with Luke.

What? A girl can dream, can't she?

"Thanks Edward."

"Oh and also…I've got something to give you…" He said, reaching into his back pocket. He pulled something out and took my hand in his large warm one, and placed the object in it. I started heating up just because he was touching my hand…which was stupid, but it felt special, and sort of personal…if that makes any sense.

I smiled when I recognized the object. Bubble wrap.

On Edward's first date, I had given him a small piece of bubble wrap to take with him, just randomly as a joke, but it seems to have stuck. And ever since then, it has kind of become a routine…except I didn't really bother doing it when he went with Tanya anymore...because it was really often. And I didn't want him to have a whole stack of bubble wrap.

I was a nice person…I mean; even though I liked Edward—well loved, I still wanted him to be happy…that had to count for something, right? Right?

"Thank you Edward!" I whispered, and reached forward to hug him.

"And there's one more thing."

I pulled back to look at his face, "One more?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm dropping you of, so you better get ready."

I smiled at him, "Sure." Then I realized I still had my arms around him, I let go then, blushing.

He gave me one last smile before turning around and leaving.

I sighed. Was this a good Idea? Luke seemed nice…but I didn't exactly feel anything other than friendship towards him…but I guess I'll have to wait and see what happens tonight. I quickly fixed my makeup and grabbed my cell phone, then made my way downstairs. All the others had left, but Alice and Rose were lounging on the coach, watching TV.

"Thanks for back there guys." I said sarcastically.

They looked at me innocently but didn't answer.

Alice got up and gave me a hug, Rosalie close behind her.

"Good luck." Alice whispered.

"Yeah, hope this goes well. If you need anything, call us." Rose said.

"Will do." I smiled. " And thanks guys…for helping me…" I added hesitantly.

"Oh no problem Bella, but if this doesn't go well…remember our deal!"

"Deal?"

"That we get to help you."

Oh sheesh. "Why did I even suggest that?" I mumbled to myself.

"I don't know!" Alice called brightly, having overheard me. "Oh and here are your shoes!" she said, handing me a pair of black heels. I mean death traps.

"Nope."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Are we seriously going to argue about this!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Hahah! Gotacha!"

Damn her and her stupid games. I moodily grabbed the heels and stalked out of the house and out to the street where Edward had his car parked.

"Oh and text us to tell us how it's going! Bye!" I heard Rose call out from behind me.

Edward smiled and opened the door for me.

I thanked him and slid inside. Edward went around and then slipped into the driver's seat.

He started the engine and then glanced at me, his eyes turning disaprooving. "Aren't you going to be cold in that dress?"

I all too well remembered the Alice incident and decided to play her card. "The place is going to be heated, so it'll be warm inside." I said, smiling innocently.

He shook his head, but dropped it.

I then realized that I had the six inch heels still clutched in my hands, and I let out a moan.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, shooting me a sideways glance.

I held up the shoes and he let out a whistle. "I know right, how am I meant to wear these?" I grumbled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine." But I could see the smirk.

I pouted but put the heels on anyway. "Then don't blame me if I come home with a broken leg."

"A bit drastic?"

"Nup." I said stubbornly. I looked at Edward to see he was smiling.

"You're so cute Bella."

…

Oh my gosh. Huh?

"What?"

"I said you're so cute—when you're angry." He was amused.

At that I blushed like crazy, I bet people would probably mistake my face for a red light. I turned my face away from him shyly.

"Um thanks?" I said mumbled meekly. Edward just laughed.

Why did he have to go around saying stuff like that? It just made me fall even more in love with him.

{-0o0-}

"Okay we're here." Edward said, parking right outside the building. I looked up at the large extravagant building, and then noticed Luke standing at the entrance. I glanced back at Edward, "Thanks again, for dropping me off and the bubble wrap."

"No problem Bells, that's what best friends are for."

Yeah…best _friends_.

"Well, I better head off." I said.

"Do you need some help, y'know cause of the shoes?"

You mean the-cause-of-my-soon-to-be-broken-leg?

"Hahah, no thanks, I'll be fine." I pushed the door opened and got out, then I heard the soft buzz of the automatic windows,

"Wait Bella?" Edward called.

Edward leaned across the passenger seat, looked up at me, a dazzling smile on his face. "Just wanted to let you know that you look gorgeous. Seriously, your mom's right, Luke's a lucky guy."

And with that he zipped the windows back up and drove away.

He called me gorgeous. I think I just fainted….on the inside…if that I even possible

But then I realized why I was here, to move on, so with a determined look on my face I strode—clumsily may I add, due to the stupid shoes—towards Luke.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed!<p>

This one was a bit longer than the usual, so please Comment!

Thanks to the following for reviewing! you guys made a record! 6 comments on a chapter! i am super excited XD

Thank you Danni54, vampiregurl , Janxi, jwtwifan, Emily-Masen and Alicester

**Book: Storm Glass, Maria V Snyder.**

**Topic: What is the most funny or most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you or someone you know?**

**Here's mine:** Once I went to a friends over for a sleep over, and then we were all watching a movie, and being us we started gushing about how handsome the male lead was (so sue us :P) and we didn't realize that her father was in fact in the kitchen (which is right next to the lounge) and he had heard all we had said. And when he walked in he looked scarred for life. It was really embarrassing at the time, but we all couldn't stop laughing! Hahahah

Anyway.

**Review PLEASE!**

**I'll hopefully be able to squeeze in another update..but if not then, sorry!**

**Thanks again for all the support!**

3


	16. Chapter 14

It's a long one, and another quick upload, so comment please!

Chapter 14

"Are you finding this boring?" Luke asked me. Truth be told, I was; my feet were aching because of my shoes _and_ I had seen basically all the paintings three times already.

"No." I bit my lip.

Luke shot me a skeptical glance. He was wearing a nice tuxedo, and looked very handsome—his blue tie bringing out his dark sapphire eyes. "Are you?" I asked.

He hesitated before answering. "Uh…no." It sounding more like a question, and I smiled.

At first it was all very exciting, Luke had gotten me a pretty little white rose, which he put in my hair. The night started off eventful, seeing all the beautiful paintings and even getting to talk to some of the artists, it was all very inspirational—even though I wasn't good at drawing or anything, I loved watching others create. But then after a while it started to get a bit dull. Though, I got to know Luke more and I found it very easy to talk to him. He was in his first year of college (two years older than me) had a younger sister—who he said I should meet one day, his mother was an optometrist and as I already knew his dad worked at the garage with Rose's dad.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, motioning to the table of _gross_ food.

Again, yes I was, but the food they had here was all just salad, fruit and spring rolls, I tried some but it was disgusting, sheesh you would think they would be able to pay for good food, seriously. I was craving something a little more…filling.

"No." But of course, my stomach rumbled, how cliché. Well that was embarrassing.

Luke smirked, "Do you want to ditch?"

"Ditch?"

"Leave. We can go find some place to eat—I know you're bored, and so am I, I've think I've stared at paintings enough to last a lifetime."

I grinned, finally. "Thought you'd never ask."

{-0o0-}

I sighed in contentment after taking another big bite of my burger. Luke grinned at me, "Told you this place makes a mean burger." I beamed back, I was in high spirits, Luke was a really nice guy and I was having a great time even though we were in a small cheap café.

"So tell me about yourself, Bella." Luke said his face open and friendly.

"Well…there isn't much to say…" I said.

Luke chuckled, "Okay, how about we start with family. Do you have any siblings?"

I nodded, biting my lip. "I'm an only child, but my friends—you've already met Alice, and of course Rosalie, they are basically sisters to me and I don't know if you know Jasper or Emmett…?" asked trailing off, he might know since Emmett is Rose's boyfriend and Jasper is her cousin.

"Oh, isn't Jasper Rose's cousin? And Emmett is her boyfriend, who also happens to be Alice's brother? And Alice also has another brother…Eduardo..?"" he asked.

"Edward." I corrected, smiling, "And yes, how did you know?" I asked, astonished.

"I take shifts at the garage and sometimes Rosalie is there, she talks about you guys a lot, it's nice—you can tell that you guys really care for each other, like a family." He said sincerely.

"Well they are like my second family." I whispered honestly. Luke nodded understandingly, and it took and I finished off my burger—Luke had already eaten his.

I noticed a few impatient glances being thrown our way from the staff, and smiled sheepishly, "Um, I think we should probably leave now." I said to Luke, discreetly inclining my head towards the waiters. Luke nodded, and then suddenly gave a soft smile, "You have a bit of sauce…" He trailed off, grabbing a tissue and started leaning forward slightly, I felt myself heat up when he gently brushed at the corner of my mouth. Then his eyes met mine, I got lost in their endless blue depths, my face growing hotter at out proximity, "You look lovely Bella, the dress looks perfect on you." He said.

"Uhh...thanks." I breathed—meaning the compliment and also for the sauce, which kind of felt really cheesy, but it was nice..but in a brotherly way—letting go of air I didn't know I held as he sat back,

He flashed me a grin, "No problem." And then stood up, holding out a hand to me, which I took shyly. "Thanks, the food was delicious!" Luke called to one of the waiters as we passed them, they just scowled back—probably because we had kept them in so late, which was stupid because it wasn't _that _late. "Do you want a lift home?" Luke asked as we walked out. I shivered slightly as the cold air rushed at my exposed skin, the wind tugging at my thin dress.

"Yes, t-t-thanks." I replied, trying not to stutter, but failing miserably, I could see my breath. Concern flashed across his face and he quickly removed his tux jacket, and placing it around my shoulders, ignoring my protests. "You didn't have to." I said, wrapping it around me more securely—despite my words.

"It would be un-gentlemanly of me to not to." He said, smirking. I rolled my eyes, but still felt slightly touched by the gesture. Luckily, Luke had parked the car close to the café, so we didn't have to walk much. As soon as we got in, Luke turned the heater on, making me smile.

The windscreen was fogged up so we had to wait until it cleared. "I hope you had a good time." Luke said shyly, I gave him an honest smile, "I did, thanks for inviting me Luke—you didn't have to, but you did."

He beamed back, the corners of his eyes crinkling up. Soon enough the screen was clear, so we set off. "Eh, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"Oh, um, sorry." I said, chuckling at my stupidity. "744 Gooseberry Street" **(A/N totally random and made up, as you could probablimo tell :P)**

"Um…I have no idea where that is…" he admitted hesitantly—blushing slightly. Boys and their egos.

"Don't worry, I can give you directions." I said, fighting back a giggle.

He shot me a sheepish look, "Thanks."

{-0o0-}

We pulled up around half an hour later—because apparently my directions weren't as good as I thought they were. But Luke was patient, though he did laugh a lot.

"Thanks Luke, I had a great time…hopefully we can do this again sometime?" I asked, not knowing what else to say, though I'd seen enough rom-coms to know that you say "hopefully we can do this again sometime" but that's pretty much it.

Luke gave me a big smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed—honestly, I thought the Exhibition was a bit of a drag." I let out a laugh. "But the rest of it was perfect. And yeah, I would love to go out sometime again"

It was, Luke was a great guy—he had all the things I wanted in a guy: Smart, funny, handsome—of course, kind and caring. But I still didn't have any romantic feelings for him—I found him good looking and stuff, but there wasn't a…pull—well not yet, I hoped.

I removed the jacket and handed it to him, thanking him. Then there were a few awkward minutes of silence—I wasn't sure if I was meant to leave, or let him walk me to my door, or give him a kiss…I seriously had no experience. Sure I had dated before—well once, but the guy turned out to be gay, so no, I didn't have much experience.

"I'll walk you to your door." Luke said suddenly, but he seemed as nervous as I was.

I nodded and got out of the car, meeting him at the other side.

We walked silently to my door and I grabbed out my keys—I didn't want to ring the doorbell otherwise my mom would run out and quickly try to meet Luke, at least this way I could lock the door before letting her know I was home.

I turned to him, "Well good night, and thanks again." I said.

He smiled down at me and reached forward to tuck out a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I expected to feel butterflies…or warmth…you know the stuff you read about in soppy romance books, but I didn't feel anything.

"Yeah. No problem." He said, "Good night Bella."

"Good night." I said, and he started to walk away.

I don't know why I did it, I just suddenly did. "Luke wait!" I called, he turned back questioningly, and then I walked forwards, reached up on my tiptoes and gently pressed my lips against his cheek—it was really short, not even a second. He seemed baffled, but so was I, then he smiled. And I smiled back—but I wasn't blushing, which was a big surprise for me…I guess it was because it was just a friendly kiss to me. But then when I realized what I did, I quickly turned back, "Well, good night!" I called over my shoulder, even though I'd already said that, and I hurriedly attacked the lock. I swore I hear Luke chuckle, but I wasn't so sure.

"Sleep tight!" he replied, humor filling his voice, okay, so he probably_ was_ laughing.

I quickly opened the door closed it—trying not to slam it and then quickly made my way upstairs, but of course that was very hard since I was wearing heels and a dress that didn't exactly allow me to stretch my legs very far—so I tripped. "Damn!" I hissed out, I groaned and sat up, gingerly sitting on one of the stairs. "Bella?" I heard my mom's anxious voice call out followed by hasty footsteps, well so much for a quite escape.

"I'm here mom." I sighed. My mom's happy face appeared around the corner, but her expression fell and then turned amused. "The heels?" she asked knowingly.

"And the dress." I admitted.

"Oh Bella." She sighed, but smiled. "I was going to grill you about the date, but in the state you're in, I'll leave it for tomorrow. Now come on, up you get." She said, grabbing my arms gently and helping me up. I smiled ruefully and got up rather painfully, I quickly slipped the shoes off and picked them up. My mom helped me to my room and then turned the light on, and then helped me to my bed. "Thanks mom." I said gratefully.

"No problems hon, I'll make sure your dad doesn't disturb you when he gets home." She leaning down to give me a kiss on the forehead. I nodded again and grinned sleepily up at her. Renée was frowning at something behind but then she quickly shook her head, "Well, good night sweetie." She said, and then quickly left. I wondered what that was about, I turned around and realized that my curtains were still open, so I stood up and went to close them, but then I noticed something…or _someone._

Alice. And….Emmett?

They were both waving madly at me, wide grins plastered upon on both of their faces. Well that was probably what my mom had seen. Oh no…

Alice flung her door open and bounded onto her balcony. "Hey Bella!" she screamed. Well she must've because my window was closed and I could still hear her…very clearly. I scowled and opened my door as well. "Alice!" I scolded, motioning with my hands for her to lower her voice. "Oh." She said ruefully, but then perked up again, "How was the date?"

"Yeah, how was the date?" Emmett spoke out from behind her looking very excited.

"I'm kind of tired, can I talk to you guys tomorrow?" I asked, trying not to yell "Go away! I'm sleepy" which would've been very very rude. Their expressions fell, but they nodded in agreement.

"Okay hon, yeah you must be exhausted. Well, good night!" Alice whisper-yelled.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Emmett added, a little less softly causing Alice to smack him on his back.

I giggled to myself then slowly shut my curtains, and then I swiftly placed the small white rose beside my lamp.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that!<strong>

**It was another…long one…lol, so comment please?**

**I know lots of you will hate me for the 'kiss' but I just wanted to put it in...sorry...don't kill me XD**

Anyway,

Thanks to the following for reviewing!

Lazy-Teenager Syndrome, emochick920, pinkdogsarehappy1, Alicester , Emily-Masen and of course Janxi!

**Book:** Inkheart, by Cornelia Funke.

**Topic:** **What do you guys want to be when you grow up**? And again, you don't have to say, I'm just trying to socialize :P

Um… I want to be an author…but I also want to do something else, so I was thinking maybe journalism…and/or fashion designing? :D I don't know….lol

Loved it? Hated it? Fave part?

Let me know by COMMENTING!

Emeraldskye xxx


	17. Chapter 15

Sorry about the wait!

Schools back on and I've already got this massive assignment for geography...and i'm a procrastinator, so you can imagine how i'm dealing which all this right now. :( sorry again about the wait, hopefully you guys understand :)

!Chapter 15

I let out a yawn, smiling to myself; it was a Sunday, so I could finally sleep in. I rolled over and snuggled deeper into my soft blanket, my mom had opened the curtains so soft rays of sunlight streamed into my room. "Bella?" I heard my mom call softly.

I grumbled, and wrapped myself tighter in the blankets. "What?" I managed to mumble out.

"Alice is on the phone, she wants to talk to you."

Sheesh, this girl couldn't give me a break. I know I promised to tell her about my date, but now? It was too early…though it was probably already ten, but still, early for me on a Sunday.

"Um…fine." I sighed. I was such a good friend, totally. I heard my mom's steps as she came to my bed, she gently placed the phone beside my head, I glanced up at her and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Mom winked, "She's excited."

Naturally.

I picked up the phone as my mom walked out. "Hey Alice." I whispered sleepily.

"Hey Bella!" Alice usual perky voice blasted from the phone, causing me to wince.

"Um...if you're asking about the date…can I come over in an hour and tell you?" I asked—that way I could at least sneak in another twenty-five minutes of sleep. "Oh, yeah sure—that wasn't exactly why I called but sure! I called 'cause I wanted to let you know that we are all going out to dinner tonight—but I'll tell you more about that when you get here, kay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, well see you in an hour! You better be here!"

"I will, I will!" I reassured her. "Bye."

"Bye!" she squealed, and then I hung up. I placed the phone on my bedside table, and sunk back into my bed, curling up.

{-o0o-}

I rang the Cullen's door bell and hour later, exactly on time. Edward was the one to open the door, and he smiled when he saw me. "Hey Bella." He greeted me, opening the door wider, allowing me to slip past him. "Hi."

"Uh…where's Alice?" I asked.

"Alice? You didn't come here to see me?" Edward teased, pouting.

"Well…"

"I'm joking Bells, I know you like me more anyway," he said winking, I flushed slightly. He had no idea. "C'mon." Edward said walking up the stairs, gesturing for me to follow.

When we entered Alice's room, she was in the middle of curling her hair and Rose was there too—she was reading a magazine on Alice's bed. They glanced up at us and smiled, "Hey Bella!" Rose called. Alice turned to us, still curling her hair without even looking at it—well I suppose you can do that if you're Alice Cullen, "Hey Bella! Bye Edward!" she chirped happily.

Edward pouted, "I'm Bella's best friend too!" he protested, causing me to smile.

"Yeah well, It's girl time, so If you're a girl then—actually, yeah come on in Edward, we'll curl your hair too."

"Oh and Bella? Do you reckon blue will go well with his skin tone or pink?" Rose chimed in craftily, holding up some bottle of nail polish, an evil glint in her eye.

Edward must have noticed the look as well because he suddenly got a scared look on his face. "Actually, you girls go ahead…I have to go play…er...football."

"But I though you said that you quit—"I started, smiling evilly.

"Eh...yeah, I meant I'm going to go horse riding…"

"You don't have a horse." Rose and Alice chorused.

"I mean, mini golfing." It sounded like a question.

"There are no mini golf fields around here." I said.

"Sheesh! For heaven's sake, then what do we have in this town?" Edward growled, frustrated, which just made Alice, Rose and I giggle madly.

"Um… massage clinic." I stated smiling madly.

"Oh yeah! Yeah, I have to go…massage some feet!" he said hastily, and then with that he ran out—a dog with its tail between its legs. Alice, Rose and I started cackling, we seriously sounded like witches. "Did you see his face?" Alice choked out, clutching her stomach.

"Yes!" I managed to wheeze out between laughs, my face red.

"Oh god! My tummy hurts!" Rose wailed, tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard.

"I know! We are so going to get abs!" I giggled, which just made us laugh even harder—it wasn't even that funny, but in the state we were in, anything was.

But thankfully, our laughter soon subsided, and Alice quickly finished curling her hair. "So about this party tonight…?" I asked, we were all sitting on Alice's bed.

"Nu-uh! First thing's first: _How was the date?_" Rose asked, putting down her magazine.

"Um…" What should I say? That I had a good time—which I did, but then they'd ask if I felt a spark or something… "It was fun." I said. Alice and Rose frowned,

"Elaborate please?" Alice said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…the exhibition was nice, but it started to get a little boring after a while…so Luke took me to a small café for dinner…and then he dropped me home."

"And?"

"And? That's it."

Rose snorted and said, "Fine then, then let's get to the main point. _Do you like him_?" Alice and Rose both started at me expectantly, and I shifted under their sharp gazes. "Well…yes, I like him."

Rose let out a squeal but was cut short by Alice, "As more than a friend?" she asked frowning.

"No." I said bluntly, well I didn't want to beat around the bush.

"Oh…well do you think you might be able to?" Rose asked.

"I don't know…I mean I try, but I just really feel anything…but guys, have you thought that maybe he might like someone else?" I wondered, that question had been bothering me for a while now.

"Why would you say that?" Alice questioned.

"Well…I don't know, it's just that he didn't really have much of a choice when he asked me to go with him to the exhibition, and well, he might actually have feelings from someone else. I mean, he is in college, so…" I knew I was rambling, but I wasn't trying to make an excuse, I honestly thought that he might like someone, not that he had given any hints or anything—he was perfectly polite and stuff, but still…

"Has he asked you out again?" Alice asked.

"Um…no, but he said that he would like to go out again…"

"That's a good sign!"

"I guess…"

"Oh MY Gosh! Did you kiss him?" Rose squealed suddenly.

"Well…on the cheek—but it was really short! So it doesn't exactly classify as a kiss. And it was a friendly one, like what I would give to Emmett or Jasper or…Edward." Y_eah, totally._ "I don't know why I did it—well, I guess I was just really nervous, so I panicked…" I ranted.

Alice and Rose started giggling. Geese, great support right here. "Did it feel special?" Rose asked.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"Like was it…warm…sparky…?" Alice clarified, rolling her eyes. I had no idea what she meant by 'sparky'…

"Err…guys it was _just _a kiss, a kiss on the _cheek_." I said slowly, trying to get them to understand that it wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah, but…" Rose whined, still obviously waiting for an answer.

I sighed, "No…I didn't feel anything."

"Oh…that's fine..." Rose said, she sounded sympathetic—I didn't really care, because as I said before: I didn't have any non-friendly feelings for him.

"Well anyway, tell me about this dinner tonight!" I said, bringing excitement into my voice—hoping it would draw them off the date subject. It worked.

"Oh! Yes, well, we are going to go to a Lebanese restaurant—It's on Jasper, he wanted to take us all out." Alice explained, a doting look on her face when she mentioned her boyfriend. "Um…we have to be there at six-thirty…so come here at six…and yeah, just wear something nice—smart casual." She informed. I nodded, but then something popped into my head, was Tanya going to be there? I voiced my thoughts.

Alice and Rose exchanged wary glances, "Um...yeah."

And then I realized I hadn't told them about the phone call I had with Tanya, so I quickly explained it. Their expression ranged from murderous rage to absolute glee. "You go girl! Yay! You finally stood up for yourself! She is so not going to pick on you anymore!" Rose exclaimed, and Alice agreed.

"I am so proud of you Bella!"

"But this is the first time I am going to see her since the call…" I told them cautiously biting my lip.

"Just ignore her." Rosalie advised.

"Are you sure…?" I asked skeptically.

"Definitely." Alice approved.

So for the next few hours we chilled in Alice's room and later on Edward and Emmett (Jasper was out with his dad) came in and we all just watched T.V. But then soon enough Rose and I had to leave, so we said goodbye to everyone and made our way outside.

Rose went over to her car but then turned around, "Bella?" she called.

I turned back expectantly. "Do you need any help choosing out an outfit for tonight?" she asked.

I laughed, "No, I think I can handle it, but thanks!" I called back. She nodded, smiling, and then got in her car.

I trudged back to my house and quickly told my mom and dad about the plans for tonight, which they luckily agreed to.

I got into my room, and made my bed, and swiftly cleaned everything up—what can I say? I am a Virgo and well…we are perfectionist.

Then I peeked at my clock—it was three-thirty. So I had two and a half hours until I had to be at the Cullen's, if my math was correct. I flung my wardrobe opened and scanned it, damn. I probably should have accepted Rose's offer.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed!<p>

YES I KNOW THIS ONE IS SHORT, sorry! It's a filler chapter :P but the next one is going to be LONG, like the longest chapter I've written for this story-coz i want to fit the whole dinner in it (I have some awesome plans for it! *cue evil laugh*). It might take a while though, so just a heads up.

Thanks to the following for reviewing: Dee, Janxi and Alicester

**IMPORTANT!**

**I have done a bit of planning, and have come to a conclusion that there are going to be 27chapters! Well…at the end it might be more or less, but yeah. So I just wanted to let you guys know so you know how much more is coming and stuff, and hopefully you think that 27 is a good amount. lol. **

**Book: The Witches, Roald Dahl. It's a classic! What more can I say?**

**Topic: **Just checking. Have any of you guys checked out the outfits for this story that I've put on my profile, you didn't have to but I was just wondering…and if you did…did you like them? LOL, I know, lame topic :P

COMMENT PLEASE! :D

xxxxxx


	18. Chapter 16

Sorry about the wait...buttThis is a LONG one!:D

Chapter 16

Apparently convince "Is there anything else I can get you guys?" the waitress asked, twirling a strand of her hair and obviously trying to flirt with Jasper—who looked very uncomfortable, Alice on the other hand looked murderous—she was squeezing her fork so hard, that her hand was starting to shake. Emmett told the waitress that we didn't need anything else, so she left—still oblivious to Alice's rage. Jasper reached forward and put his hand on Alice's shaking one, "Honey?" he asked warily.

"I swear if that girl sa—"Alice started to bellow, but then Jasper quickly put a hand on her mouth, silencing her.

"Don't worry, I don't like her." He assured her.

I rolled my eyes and snorted, I didn't think that was what Alice was worrying about. Alice glared at him, "That's not the point." She hissed. Jasper looked confused and glanced to the other boys for help, but Edward just chuckled and Emmett just ate.

"So Bella, that biology test—it was really easy, wasn't it?" Tanya said, leaning across the table, a fake smile plastered on her face. _Yeah, if it was easy, then why were you looking at Tess Millers paper?_ I thought scornfully, but no, I can't let her get to me.

Just act nice. And as if you care about what ever comes out of her stupid mouth!

"Yes it was. " I said, placing a fake smile of my own on my face."So, what did you get for question three? You know, the one on Multicellular orgasms and chromosomes." I continued, knowing she didn't know the answer to that was. This was how I was going to show her that she couldn't mess with me any more—by asking a biology question, lame right?

"Um… I got 'B'" Tanya said, a confident smirk on her face.

I raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't a multiple choice question."

"Oh…well then, I don't really remember." She said, throwing me a hateful glare, then she quickly turned around and started to talk to Edward.

Bella 2 and Tanya 0

(I counted my outburst on the phone with her as a point.)

"Oh Bella, nice outfit choice." Rose said, a proud smile on her face.

"Thanks." I laughed. I had just worn some black skinny jeans and a nice sparkly sequin top with matching purple flats—it was what I though was 'smart casual'. Rose and Alice wore jeans and nice tops as well except Rose's was a cut of, so it showed a bit of her tummy, but it didn't look s!uty at all—Rose and Alice could wear that kind of stuff, and pull the look off, without looking try hard.

"Here you are, guys." The waitress was back. She placed steaming hot chicken and lamb kebabs in front of us along with some bread and some other sides, my mouth was watering.

The restaurant was beautiful, bright and open, the place was packed and there was lively music playing in the back ground. As soon as the food hit the table all the talking on our table ceased, and everyone tucked in—the food was absolutely delicious.

After we finished Emmett ordered us all some ice cream, but I kindly refused—I was very much full. I heard Alice let out as short laugh, and I looked up and followed her gaze, and then giggled. The belly dancer was out, and I could see a few men behind her setting up drums and other instruments. "This is going to be hilarious." I whispered.

Alice frowned, "How so?"

"Well we get to see the boys expressions." I giggled, which made Alice laugh as well, causing Rose to look over.

"What are you two giggling about?" she asked, "Wait don't tell me: The Belly dancer." She asked knowingly. Alice and I both nodded. "Their faces are going to be priceless." Rose muttered, pulling out her phone with a devilish glint in her eye.

"Wait, are you going to..." I started to ask.

"Yup. I'm going to get this all on tape." She smirked. I shook my head but couldn't help smiling anyway, poor Emmett. The boys still hadn't noticed the dancer's arrival until the drummers began playing, which captured everyone in the restaurant's attention. A few men whooped when they saw the dancer—who was wearing basically nothing. Okay, she was wearing something and I guess the point is to have your stomach visible.

The lady spotted our large group and started dancing towards us and everyone started clapping along with the beat, which was speeding up. _Heheheh, I hope Rose has got her phone ready_. I glanced at the boys, Jasper looked slightly bored, Emmett was smiling and clapping his hands in time with the drums, and Edward clapped as well, but he looked a little uncomfortable—I couldn't blame him though, because the dancer was now right in front of him. Emmett started whooping. "There ya go Eddie boy!" Emmett boomed, and a few people laughed. The belly dancer started fluttering her heavily mascaraed eyelashes, and I saw Tanya glower.

This time I didn't mind though, because I was kind of on the same boat as her. Then the dancer gestured for Edward to join her, but he shook his head politely, "I can't dance." He said, having to raise his voice slight, to be heard over the music. The lady pouted but nodded, and then asked Emmett, who grinned hugely and began to get up but then stopped, a painful look suddenly appearing on his face, "No it's okay, I can't dance either." He wheezed out. I would bet one hundred dollars that Rose had dug her nails into his thigh to stop him from going.

Miss Dancer (I'll call her that for now) rolled her eyes and then turned to Jasper, "Let me guess, you can't dance either?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, her accent heavily middle eastern.. He shook his head, smiling guiltily. Damn, it would be hilarious if one of them had to dance—21st birthday worth material. Miss Dancer let out a laugh and moved on to the next table, and was able to convince an old man to join her. It was a funny sight, but the man looked like he was having fun, no doubt.

All us girls—including Tanya (which was unusual) burst out laughing. "Oh Jasper!" Alice cried, "You should have gone!" she giggled. Jasper blushed, and shook his head gruffly.

"I wanted to go!" Emmett chimed in.

"Well, then you wouldn't have gotten your own personal show." Rose whispered, smiling alluringly.

"Guys!" The rest of us cried in disgust.

"I don't need to know what my cousin does with my best friend." Jasper said, wrinkling his nose distastefully. Rose just stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes.

Someone cleared their throat over a microphone, so we all turned around. A man in his late forties was standing on a small stage that had been set up in the middle of the restaurant, a microphone in hand. Once he saw he had everyone's attention, he started to speak. "Hello everyone! I'm Henry Savonakis, the manager of this restaurant. I hope you all are having a good time, and are enjoying the delicious food!" he called out smiling confidently he spoke as if he had done this many times before. In answer there were a few whoops and calls from the crowd.

Seeming satisfied, the manager continued, "Well, as some of you might know, every second Sunday we hold a dancing competition for the ladies! And today is one of those Sundays! So if any of you lovely ladies are interested, please make your way to the stage to be counted and suited up!"

Suited up? What did he mean by that?

"We hope to see many of you entering; it is a lot of fun. And the winner gets a free romantic banquet dinner for two." He said, winking dramatically. "So hurry up!" he added. A few women were already making their way towards the stage.

"You should enter!" I heard Jasper say to Alice.

"Really? I guess it would be fun…" Alice mused, then she suddenly smield evily. "Only if Bella, Rose and Tanya come as well." She said.

"I'm game." Rose chimed in.

"So am I." Tanya said. Alice looked at me, "Bella?"

I shook my head roughly. No way in hell.

Tanya smirked, "Leave it Alice, this isn't Bella's thing—she's probably too scared, anyway." Tanya said, and with that she joined the group of people that were at the stage.

What did she just say? Me scared? No way! She can't talk to me like that and get away with it! Well not anymore!

Crap. Here comes another impulsive-Bella-moment.

"Actually, I'm going." I stated, I got up and strode defiantly towards the stage, ignoring the worried glances that were shot my way from my friends, and also ignoring the voice in my head that was screaming '_You complete idiot!'_

And about a minute later I completely realized what an idiot I actually was—or more like I looked like a complete idiot.

"You don't!" Alice assured me, smiling brightly.

"Bella, you look hot! Don't worry!" Rose agreed.

I gave them a blank look, and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing a traditional bedlah—which was the costume you wore when bell dancing. Mine was in blue, apparently it mad my skin look "nice". I didn't even know how the restaurant could afford lending each contestant their own costume, that fit—there were ten people competing tonight, including me. But, whatever. I had to admit the bedlah was very pretty—with all its sparkly beads and stuff.

The skirt bit was long (some of the other contestants had shorter ones) but then the skirt had a slit, so it didn't exactly make me feel better. It was showing too much of my skin, which I wasn't exactly very comfortable with. Again, It was beautiful, but I wasn't comfortable. **(A/N Outfit on profile)**

"What? No I don't! this is stupid! I'm not going to do this anymore." I said hastily, shaking my head. Rose shot me a look that plainly said 'You're letting Tanya win?'

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath, I wasn't letting her _win exactly..._.

Alice shot me a worried look, "You don't _have _to do this, Bella…" she murmured quietly, but her eyes were pleading for me to stay. I sighed again, maybe I should do this…it might be good for me, or something…

"Fine, whatever." I mumbled, tugging the edge of my top, willing it to cover a bit more skin.

"Okay! Please welcome the contestants of tonight!" the booming voice of the manager rang out. One of the waitress started leading us out of the bathrooms and then onto the stage. We were greeted by energized applause, whoops, whistles and a booming laugh (which probably came form Emmett). We were told to line up next to each other on the stage, facing the crowd. I kept my eyes on me feet, cheeks burning bright red, not willing to look at the crowd.

_Why am I doing this?_

I practically screamed at myself. I glanced at the people next to me. What? Where are Rose and Alice? I nervously scanned the line and sighed gratefully; they were at the end of the line, they hadn't ditched me. The music started to play, and then suddenly something occurred to me. This was a _dancing competition_.

I can't dance, scratch that—I can't even walk. Okay I _can_ walk, but I am incredibly clumsy, and have the grace of a hippopotamus. I was starting to freak out,

the girls around me had already started dancing. Not wanting to look like an even more idiot, I discreetly tried to make my way to the back of the stage—

behind the other contestants, whistle still not looking at the crowd. I glimpsed Tanya, who had a smug look on her face as she twirled about. Then I started

to awkwardly shake my hips, and slowly moving my hands in a spiral pattern in front of me, like I had seen some of the other girls doing.

I was still blushing like mad, but I decided to look up. I couldn't really see the crowd, because I was behind but that was soon fixed when one of the waitresses gently pushed me forward back into the line. I bit my lip nervously, still swaying form side to side.

"Okay, so you guys in the audience can vote, how about this young lady?" the manger cried, standing at the end of the row next to a rather plump women, who looked to be in her late fifties, her outfit not exactly fitting her very well. There were a few laughs from the crowd and a couple of people booed. That was rude. The manager gave a nervous chuckle, "Okay, I'm sorry ma'am, but…" he said, motioning for one of the waitresses to lead the lady away.

"How pinky over here?"He asked the crowd, gesturing to the next girl who was dressed in a bright pink bedlah, a lot of people cheered so she didn't have to leave. The manager continued to make his way up the line.

Some more people got voted off but a few received loud cheers. Soon enough it got to Tanya, who was greeted with loud applause, I saw Edward standing up, grinning and clapping, she definitely didn't get kicked off. All too soon, Mr. Manager came to me, "And what about this young lady?" he cried out to the crowd. Surprisingly, people actually cheered, causing me to blush, but I continued to move my hips to the beat of the music.

I heard a loud whistle and I glanced up to see Emmett grinning widely at me, he let out another whistle

"Go Bella!" Jasper called. My face was flamed up and then my eyes met Edwards, he looked amused, and looked slightly surprised as well (probably because he thought that never in a million years, he would see me doing something like this), but he smiled encouragingly to me.

I chuckled nervously and continued to do whatever I was doing before—I didn't know.

Soon enough there were only six people left. Tanya, Alice, Rose, me and two other girls. I had no idea how I hadn't got kicked off the stage yet. I mean I wasn't good. At all. The crowd must have been blind...or maybe someone had slipped something into everyone's drinks…yeah that must be it.

Trapped in my thoughts of drugged crowds, I failed to notice that my dancing had brought me to the corner of the stage, and that my foot was about a centimeter from the edge. And by the time I actually noticed, it was too late.

Yupp. I fell.

Straight off the stage.

Kill. Me. Now.

Well that totally showed how graceful I was. _Ballerina coming through!_ I thought humourlessly.

_At least it wasn't a face plant._

Yeah, I just landed on my back-which by the way was throbbing painfully. And of course my face lit up bright red like a giant sign screaming 'Look at me! I just feel off a stage and completely humiliated myself in front of a whole restaurant!'

I heard people gasp around me but I also heard a few laughs. Probably Emmett.

"Are you okay miss?" Mr. Manager's concerned face peered down at me. I nodded slightly but winced, it hurt my neck. I heard a shuffle of feet and soon enough Alice and Rose were scrutinizing me as well. "Are you okay?" The chorused, worried looks mirrored on the faces.

"I'm fine," I sighed. Mr. Manager stretched out a hand, which I took gratefully, and heaved me up, my head spun and a wave of nausea swept through me. I looked around, to see everyone's attention on me, and then quickly shied away from their bemused gazes.

I chuckled nervously. "You can get back to the competition now, I'm fine. But I think I'll withdraw form it." I said lowly to the manager guy. As much as I didn't want to give Tanya the satisfaction of winning—my butt hurt like crazy.

I guess it was now, Bella 2 Tanya 1.

The manager nodded, noticing my wince, he quickly called to one of the waitresses, and then muttered something to her, she nodded and gestured for me to follow her, "You can go change back into your clothes." She said.

"Okay." But before I did, I turned back to Alice and Rose, "Get back on the stage! You guys are still in the completion!" I said.

Rose shook her head, "But—"

"Oh, come on! It was just a fall! And I'm fine!"

"Well.."

I rolled my eyes, and pushed them towards the stage. "Go!" I whisper-yelled, then limped my way after the waitress.

"That was epic!" Jasper grinned at me.

"How is falling of a stage—in a skimpy little thing, which probably gave a lot of people in the front row a view—and hurting my butt _epic_?" I asked moodily. After I had joined the table again, while pointedly ignoring all the stares from the other people in the restaurant, Emmett and Jasper had immediately begun teasing me.

"It just was! I mean seriously! You were like all…" he continued, but I tuned out, staring at my lap. I did not need a remake of the embarrassing moment. I felt movement to my right and I looked up, Edward had taken Alice's seat beside me, a heartening smile gracing his face.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't _that _bad." Edward whispered to me, reaching forward and placing a comforting hand on my own. My heart skipped a beat. "Yeah I guess…" I shrugged. I didn't really hear what he said, my attention was too focused on the fact that our skin was touching, Which is pathetic I know! Since he's my best friend, and all, and I should be used to it, but I'm not! And also because I'm meant to be trying to get over him!

"Though it was pretty funny. Only you could manage to do something like that Bella!" he teased—his way of cheering me up. It worked though.

"Na-ah! That could've happened to anyone!" I shot back, smiling.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Sure…" he said, humor filling in his eyes.

"Guys you're missing the action!" Emmett cut in, gesturing to the stage, where Tanya, Alice and Rose were now dancing; they were the finalists. I turned my attention back to the stage, but was still fully aware of the fact that Edwrad still hadn't moved his hand form my own—which made it pretty hard for me to breathe. _Damn it Bella! GET OVER HIM ALREADY! I scolded myself._

I sighed inwardly. Me and my pathetic life.

"Great job guys, you were all awesome in there!" Emmett said, as we walked out of the restaurant.

"Yeah, especially Bella." Alice chimed. I shot her a wicked look.

"And great job babe, you were rocking!" Emmett said to Rose, pulling her closer to him. Rose smiled, and held up her voucher.

"Can't wait for or romantic dinner date." Rose said smiling.

Yupp, Rose won. When she did, I was happy dancing inside—because Tanya hadn't won, which was evil of me, but who cares!

Tanya was of course was sour, but Edward being the caring boyfriend that he was, and comforted her, which immediately lightened her up, but I couldn't help missing that scornful look she shot Rose later.

Geese would it kill her to be happy for someone other than herself once in a while?

Actually, yeah, it probably would.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it!<p>

Sorry about the long wait! But it was a long chapter, so hopefully you understand why the upload was late And hopefully some of you are still reading this!

Thanks to the following for reviewing the last chapter: vampiregurl, Christina96, jac master and emochick920

**Book: My Sister Keeper by Jodi Picoult!**

**Topic: ATTENTION! EDWARD POV'S!**

** I want to do one…or more if I get to, but I also really want to finish the story! So please vote: Yes or No, and which chapter. I WILL end up doing an Edward POV anyway, but at the end, when I've actually completed this, because I really want to finish this story!:D so yeah…VOTE! I'll send out a message to let you all know if I'm going to do an Edward POV after I've had a look at what people say so, yeah…**

Have a great day and PLEASE don't hate me for the late upload!

love ya all! (well, the people that are actually still reading my story :)

xxxxxxxxx

p.s. Thanks for sticking with me!


	19. Notice!

HEY GUYS!

Just wanted to let you knw that I've collected all the reviews and PM's about the E pv, and have decided...*menatlly does a drum roll*

...

...

...

TO DO AN EDWARD POV!

To some that may be great news, and to others, maybe not. But yeah.

Sorry for those who thought this was a chapter...:( I've already written a bit for the E POVm, and will upload ASAP! Sorry if it takes a while...Edwrad is hard to write :P

But then yeah, after that E POV it's back to Bella :)

Thanks for all the requests, kind words and support!

you guys are awesome!

love,

Emeraldskye :)


	20. EPOV

Edward POV

ATTENTION! This Edward POV takes place during Chapter 11 (when Edward and Bella skip school) Not many of you actually specified which chapter…but out of all of the ones that did say which one they preferred, I thought this might be interesting…so I just started typing, lol. Um, and it might not be very good, since I'm not 100% in sync with Edward…but hopefully you like the chapter…

This was definitely not my idea of fun. When I asked Bella where she wanted to go, I was kind of hoping she would choose something a bit more, well…exciting. I glanced over at her and resisted the urge to smirk, she had a large scarf wrapped securely around her neck and had at least three jumpers layered on. I missed Bella. I missed hanging around her. It felt different now, as if there was an invisible wall that was separating us, getting thicker and thicker as the days grew. It also didn't really make things better when I knew Tanya and Bella weren't exactly very fond of each other—it really killed me.

That's why I asked her out today. I wanted to 'reconnect' with her, you could say. But seriously, a café? I continued to stare moodily out the window, thinking of ways to get her to change her mind about the café. "Edward, you said I could pick what we were going to do, so suck it up." Bella's voice snapped lightly, pulling me out of my stream of thoughts. A brilliant plan suddenly formed in my mind. I stuck my nose up slightly, and then continued to look determinedly out the window.

I heard her snort quietly. It was working.

I could feel her eyes upon me, daring for me to break the stubborn silence first.

…

…

…

"Fine." I heard her sigh.

I didn't look at her.

"Oh? So you don't want to choose? Okay, I guess I can again..." He sighed again. Hold on, what was she going to do? I tuned my head sharply, a triumphant smile on my lips. Bella's doe brown eyes were wide with innocence. YIPPEE! Gosh…did that sound as girly as I think it did? "Really?You mean it?" I said excitedly. Bella raised an eyebrow,

"Oh, so you're not ignoring me anymore?" She asked slyly, but then doubled forwards in a cough.

I handed her a tissue, "Nope!" I grinned.

"Wait, it can't be something stupid, okay? And it also can't be something that is... outside... or... loud...or stupid. _Because,_ as you seemed to have forgotten Edward, I am _sick_." She cautioned me. I rolled my eyes and quickly reassured her, trying not to let an evil grin slip on my face.

"Hold still." I ordered Bella. She grumbled something under her breath angrily. I quickly wrapped the scarf around her eyes.

Bella pouted, "Is this really necessary?" Stubborn.

"Yes, it is," I said. The scarf was starting to slip off again so I quickly lent closer to her and started to tighten the scarf. A sudden waft of strawberries effulged me like warm arms. I was so close to her face—but of course she had no idea, since she had a blind fold on— and I felt my breath pick up slightly. My eyes lowered to her lips, and I had a sudden urge to touch them, which startled me.

I drew back quickly breaking the spell. I leant back in my seat, placing my hands on the steering wheel I steadied my breath. "Edward? Can we hurry? This blind fold is really itchy." Bella's soft voice complained. "Um, yeah sure." I managed to get out. I quickly started the car and felt my cheeks warm up at the prospect of if Bella didn't have a blind fold on, that would've been awkward.

I didn't even know where the impulse to touch _her lips _came from! I cleared my throat awkwardly and pressed my foot harder on the accelerator, hoping all those strange feelings would get left behind.

"This is stupid." Bella growled, I glanced at her humorously, noticing her lips pursed irritably. "Which part?" I asked smirking, glad that the awkward moment had passed. "All of it." Bella replied stubbornly. "But it was kind of sweet of you, Edward, to take me out today…I really appreciate." She added softly, her tone warm. I felt myself smile, "No problem Bells."

"BUT seriously. This is stupid. Why do I have to wear a blind fold?" She repeated. "Because." I chided her.

"Because?"

"Just because."

"So you find my discomfort amusing?"

"Partly." I smirked.

"Jerk." I could imagine her sticking her tongue out childishly.

"Why won't you tell me where we are going?" God. Again? She was asking again?

"Because it's a surprise!" I retorted. Geese Bella was my best friend, but sometimes she was so persistent and stubborn.

"But I don't like surprises!"

"Too bad!"

"Edward!"

"Bella!" I teased.

She snorted irritably and there was a sudden loud thump, "Ow!" She screeched. I peeked quickly at her to see her holding her hand carefully; she hit it on the dashboard! I cracked up—only Bella could do that. Bella pouted angrily and turned her nose away from me.

"Hey Edward, don't you have football practice? And what about Emmett and Jasper" Bella asked me suddenly, all previous anger gone. I glanced at her incredulously. "Umm, random question." I said, wondering why she was suddenly asking me this. It quickly occurred to me that I hadn't told her I had quit the team.

"Well?" She insisted.

"I quit a while ago Bells, so did the guys." I glanced quickly at her to see her reaction. She was biting her lip: guilty.

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't really think to tell you guys…" I trailed off, it wasn't her fault. I just never felt the need to mentioning it. I expected her to ask why I had quit, but she just said, "No it's fine."

I wondered what she would say if I told her why I had quit the team. It was a gradual thing, it just happened all of a sudden, I just started to think about life, and what I wanted to do, and running around a field wasn't it. I didn't want to become a professional player, so why continue? Sure, it was a good way to stay fit—that was one of the main reasons I had been playing for soon long—but it wasn't what I felt like doing anymore. Would Bella think that was a stupid reason? Tanya blew up when she found out, saying that it ruined 'everything'. I still had no idea what she meant by that, but after all the parties, games and things, I was starting to find out.

"Let me get the shoes," I offered Bella, still smiling evilly after her reaction of where I had taken her. She grumbled and went off to sit on the couches. I held back a smirk as I watched her go, clad in at least three jackets and scarves, she looked hilarious, of course I wasn't going to make fun of her…well, at least I was going to try not to. I turned to the counter, "Size ten and six please," I said politely to the guy behind the desk, he nodded lazily and padded off to get the shoes. Once I had grabbed the shoes I went over to Bella, we quickly slipped the shoes on and headed to our lane, Bella grumbling all the way. "Do you want the rails up?" I asked, I wasn't teasing her, I was actually asking.

"Nope." She replied surtly. Okay, so maybe I was teasing a bit.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Really?" I was enjoying this way too much, it was kind of sad.

"Just chuck the stupid ball!" She snapped. I chuckled but grabbed a ball, I took my place at the front of the lane and then swung my arm, ducking slightly as I did so, and then released. Strike.

I turned to find a scowling Bella. I smirked—noticing I did that a lot—and down on one of the seats. "Your turn."

She picked up one of the balls and made her way to the lane, she looked really awkward, holding the ball as if it was really heavy, though it probably was—for her. She stepped forwards and then suddenly swung her arm, as if she had received an electric shock, the ball flew into the air and then landed with a dull smack on the wood, then made its way down.

I tried to hold back my laughter, I heard a few of the kids in the lane next to us giggling as well. Bella spun around, blushing madly; she turned to pick another ball. But the ball had already gone. All the way down, knocking all the pins down. How was that possible? I thought, my eyes widening, Bella noticing my shocked expression followed my gaze.

Her back tensed as she looked at the empty lane, "Shit! Did I really just...I mean was that even...what the hell?" she cried loudly, whirling around a look of complete shock upon her face. Suddenly an angry snort was heard, Bella and I both glanced towards the kids where the mother was scowling at Bella. Bella cringed, noticing her mistake, and flushed red, she gave the women an apologetic look, but then suddenly it changed. She put her ball down and then swiveled around to face me, a triumphant look on her face. Oh god, massive ego inflate. I wasn't going to hear the end of this.

"Your turn." She said humbly. Or maybe she wsasn't going to boast, um, okay. I continued to stare at her in wonderment; Bella had seriously just gotten a strike! Finally she was excelling at some sort of physical activity! I know that sounds rude, but it's true.

"Edward…" she edged me.

Oh, right, the game. "It wasn't that unbelievable! " She said. But I could tell by the slight smirk on her face, she knew it was.

I snorted, trying to keep the astonishment off my face. I was not going to let her win! Even if it was an amazing shot! I smiled a wicked smile and saw confusion cloud her face at the sudden mood change.

"Oh, it's on." I whispered.

I won. Naturally. But even as we made our way back to Bella's house, my win wasn't the only thing that was making me happy, I had a amazing time. With my best friend, and I felt great. I wondered if it was some adrenalin thing or maybe endorphins? But I was on cloud-nine! Bella had finally excepted that I had won, and I hadn't cheated in order to win. "This was really fun, Bells." I said as we pulled up at the house—in time, may I add. "Yeah, it was…thanks Eddie." She said, using the nickname she knew I hated, but I didn't care. I normally did, when Tanya said it, because she made it sound so…petty and icky, but when Bella said it just now, she managed to make it sound right. I didn't know why, but she did.

* * *

><p>Thanks to the following for reviewing the previous chapter, I am really happy that people are still enjoying my story!:<p>

Vampiregurl, taralynn09, XThtGirlX, JaneVolturi2010, jwtwifan, jac master , Bizzy and Janxi!

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! But I really hope you guys like this…I'm still figuring out Edward, but hopefully you got to understand him a bit better Back to Bella POV next chapter!

**Topic: Have any of you guys signed up for Pottermore? Or are any of you in yet? **

**I just got my e-mail today and I was sooooo excited! I was at school when I got it so everyone around me were probably wondering why I was spinning around in the wheelie-chair-thing like a mad women. BUT! I promised myself that I would NOT log on and start Pottermore till I had finished writing this chapter…so yeah..but now that I'm done: I'm off to get sorted and get my wand! YIPEE! LOL, sorry: Complete Harry Potter fan geek.**

**Love you all!**

**Thanks for sticking with me, even though it takes ages fore me to upload :S but thanks soo much for all the reviews, pm's adn support! you guys make me SOO happy!**

**Have an amazing day!**

**Emeraldskye**

**xxx**


	21. Chapter 17

Sorry about the wait!

Chapter 17

"Bella"

…

"Bella, honey!"

…

"Sweetie, wake up!"

…

"I know you can hear me, now get up this instant!"

…

"Isabella Marie Swan! If you do not ge—"

"I'm up! I'm up! Mom, geese no need to yell!" I groaned, flipping over onto my back. I warily opened my eyes to meet my mom's stern gaze.

"Bella, just because you were sick yesterday-but aren't anymore, doesn't give you an excuse to sleep in." My mom said severely, geese...someone woke up on the wrong side of bed.

"I know mom, but I'm up now." I said, getting up from my bed, letting a yawn escape.

"Well hurry up and get ready." She said, and left.

I rolled my eyes, mothers.

"So, are you excited?"

"About what exactly?"

"The date with Luke, of course"

"Shhh!" I hissed, glancing around warily. We were in the cafeteria, but everyone else seemed absorbed in their own conversations, but you never know they could be listening.

"And it's not a date by the way."

"Whatever you say Bella" Alice said smirking.

"It's not!" I insisted, scowling.

"What's not?" Jasper asked, looking between Alice and me curiously.

I glanced at Alice, begging her to not say anything.

"It's not…low fat," Alice started hesitantly, biting her lip, "you see, Bella is on a diet and we were just making sure that the..."

she glanced down at my meal grudgingly, "…that the pizza was low fat." Alice said, though it sounded more like a question.

I mentally smacked my head—and Alice's; no one would fall for that. "Um, yeah...because apparently they are making low fat pizza's these days…" I seconded lamely.

Jasper snorted, "Sure thing girls," And then went back to talking to Emmett.

"So what did he say? Luke, I mean." Alice asked, turning back to me as if nothing had happened, her eyes wide.

"I already told you!"

"More details!"

I sighed, "He just called and asked if I wanted to go out to a café after school—and apparently he's bringing some friends , like a… double date." Okay, so maybe it was a date.

Alice squealed in delight, "Awesome!" she exclaimed. I felt a small smile tug at my lips at her enthusiasm, it was kind of contagious. "Wait!"

"What?" I asked, confused at her wary face.

"You won't be able to change clothes!"

"What?" I wasn't sure I heard her right, clothes?

"Yeah, you can't go to a date wearing what you're wearing now!" she said it as if I was committing a sin. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked, slightly miffed, looking down at my blouse and top.

"Well, the blouse is fine—but the jeans? No way!" She cried definitely. "Wait…I might have a nice top in the car…"

"No, Alice please! No, I want him to see the real me!" I said, mentally patting myself on the back for the reasoning. But the excuse sounded really lame to my ears, so I fidgeted nervously as I watched her calculating face.

It worked; Alice nodded understandingly and backed off, which I was thankful for. The rest of the day passed slowly, and I was really surprised when Tanya didn't throw any snarky comments my way when we saw each other—which was what she normally did. Instead she was silent and every time I saw her, she had a spaced out and slightly dreamy look on her face.

Maybe some evil scientist had kidnapped her and taken her brain out or gotten rid of all her brain cells? Not that there were many to begin with…and she would probably be dead if someone had done that…

But I wasn't the only one to notice Tanya's mood, "What's up with the Tanninator?" Alice whispered to me as we sat at our lunch table.

"I have no idea." I replied glancing over at Tanya as she picked at her food, quietly conversing with Edward.

"Well, I'm not complaining, she's not drooling over Eddie and isn't being a rude pain in the ass." Alice stated, returning to her food.

I nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

When it finally came to English, I took my usual seat next to Edward, "Hey." I greeted him, I wasn't sure whether to ask him if anything was up with him and Tanya, since it wasn't really any of my business. He grinned back, "Hey, did you finish the assignment paper?" He asked.

I nodded, I had finished it a week ago—but I wasn't going to mention that. "You?"

"Yepp." Of course. I decided ask Tanya to see whether she'd blow me off or as seen by her behavior so far, answer politely back.

"What about you, Tanya, did you get the assignment done?" I asked, placing a kind smile on my face to assure her that I wasn't trying to be rude or anything. She glanced up at the sound of her name, and when her eyes focused on me, they narrowed slightly but not in a mean way...if that makes any sense.

"What was that, Bella?" Hmm…no sneer or smirk in sight, perhaps Tanya was taking a turn for the better. "I was just wondering whether you finished the English Assignment." I repeated, keeping my smile and tone enthusiastic.

"Oh, the assignment? Yeah, I got it done." She said nodding, and then turned back to her cell phone which she was texting on under her desk. Okay… "I'm freakign out about the Bio test." Edward muttered to me.

I rolled my eyes, "Edward, you of all people shouldn't have to worry—you always ace it." I said.

Edward frowned at me, "That's not true! Besides, I didn't really get to study for this one…"

"Don't stress. You will do fine, trust me."

"Trust you? Well I never—"Edward started, putting on a fake British accent.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny." I stuck my tongue out.

English passed tediously, since we were just given comprehension work to amuse ourselves with for the whole class, and of course we weren't allowed to talk. Totally brilliant! Not.

Tanya, Edward and I soon made our way to the last period of the day; Biology. And as soon as we entered, we were handed our tests. _Yippee! _I thought sarcastically as I took my seat.

Most of the test was pretty straight forward and simple, but of course there were a few questions which I had no idea about, so I randomly guessed.

There were a few minutes left till the bell and I was looking over my work when I suddenly remembered my date. How was I going to tell my friends? Maybe I could just quickly sneak out when the bell rings and then ask Alice or Rose to cover for me? I let out a small sigh, continuing to scan my work, well pretended to, because I can never actually be bothered to check my work. Hmm…maybe….

I quickly pulled out me ohone and glanced up and the teacher, Mr Banner was sitting at his desk, eyes glued to his laptop. I then looked around me making sure know one had noticed my phone. Luckily everyone else was either still finishing off the test or checking. Quick as a flash I sent a message to Alice:

_Hey Ally!_

_Can you cover for me after school? You can tell the guys about my date if you want-or just make something up. Thanks!_

_Bells xxx_

Okay, cool. Hopefully she had her phone on silent though...I wouldn't want to get her into trouble…

After school I quickly shot out and dove inside my cab. The plan had been made; Alice was going to tell the others about where I was going, because I wasn't exactly sure how to. Not that it's hard! I'm not a wuss, seriously. I just wouldn't know what to say…okay fine, I am a wuss. Big deal.

I let did my hair up in a neat bun while I waited for the heating in my car to start up. Soon enough I was on the road to the cafe where I was going to meet Luke and company.

Finally I arrived at the small café and parked my car.

I straightened my top as I made my way to the entrance, nervously fiddling with the hem of my blouse. It was warm and toasty inside the building and I felt my face flush at the heat. I quickly skimmed the room with my eyes, finally resting on Luke's face, who was smiling widely at mine, a smile on his face, he waved me over.

"Hey Bella!" He greeted me, motioning for me to sit down. I did, and then finally noticed the two people sitting opposite us, of course the other couple. My eyes widened at the girl sitting next to Luke's friend, my greeting got stuck in my throat.

_No…it couldn't be._

* * *

><p><span>SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER! BUT I HAD TO PUT THIS CLIFF HANGER IN! :P<span>

Thanks to the following for reviewing the previous chapter

(RECORD OF 10! YAYY! WHOOP WHOOP!)

Thanks sooooooo much guys! :D taralynn09, Kammi93, Maggieblock, manal-diamond, jwtwifan, NamelessTwilightFan, , aishgupta, vampiregurl and Janxi! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! XD All your comments made me smile, laugh and very very happy! (sorry, that was slightly cheesy...)

Anyway!

**Book:** Small Blue Things, by S.C. Ransom. This wasn't one of my favorites, BUT it's still a good book! Worth having a look at :P

**Topic:** What is the funniest novel you have read? (has to be a real, published one) :D **AND WHO DO YOU THINK THE PERSON SITTING NEXT TO LUKE'S FRIEND IS? :O**

Have a great day!

**Comment! And I'll update really soon, like really really soon! :P**

Emeraldskye xxx


	22. Chapter 18

YES I KNOW THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SHORT_IT WAS A FILLER! BUT hopefully this will make up for it :P

HEHEHE, told you I'd update soon :P

Chapter 18

The blue eyes mirrored the shock in mine. "B-Bella…" she choked out, eyes wide.

Luke's happy voice struck in, "Oh! You guys know each other? Wonderful!"

"Yeah…_Tanya _goes to my school." I replied curtly, I broke the gaze and moved my eyes down to the menu that lay in front of me. A sudden awkward ness spread over the table and I bit my lip as I felt angry tears beginning to surface.

_How could she do this? How could she do this to _Edward_? _I thought angry, unaware of hands which had now formed tight fists on the table.

"Um…Bella..." Luke whispered to me, "Everything okay?" concern coloured his voice.

"Yeah…everything's fine." I assured him, giving him a smile—which was very forced, but I didn't think he noticed.

"Hey, are you guy ready to order?" A perky voice called out. I looked up and saw the waitress, she looked at us expectantly, her large doe eyes and short petit stature reminding me of Alice. "Luke?" The waitress said, shock written on her face, and as she gazed at him, a small smile spread across her face.

"Woah, Lucy! Wow, long time no see! I didn't know you were back in town!" Luke replied in recognition, his eyes lighting up. Oh…maybe she was an ex? Lucy's face broke into a radiant smile. "Yeah, I just got back a few weeks ago, how have you been?"

"Great...you?"

"I can't complain." She replied simply, then her eyes darted to me for a second and filled with confusion, but she quickly masked it. She was probalby wondering who I was. "So, you guys ready to order?" We nodded and quickly ordered—I got a hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin.

As Lucy turned to leave I noticed Luke's expression, he was frowning but smiling…that sounds pretty stupid, but his eyebrows were scrunched up together, yet he was smiling…it was weird…but I suddenly recognized that expression. I had seen it many times on the faces of my parents and a few of my friends. Love. Well..maybe not love exactly..more like he really really liked her?

"Oh, Lucy and I were friend's ages ago…but then she left to New York because her dad got a job out there. She e-mailed that she was going to be coming back, but I never thought this soon…" He informed us, "But...there's...uh..." He trailed off, a light pink starting to cover his cheeks. I smiled, not an ounce of jealousy in me, because as I had said many times, Luke was just a friend to me.

"Don't worry! It's fine!" I reassured him quickly, knowing what he was going to say: "There's nothing going on between us!". But I was starting to feel slightly guilty. I wasn't interested in him, and he wasn't exactly interested in me, but he didn't know I wasn't interested in him. Yeah, hopefully that made sense. A quick plan began forming in my mind.

"Uhh...Bella? Can I talk to you for a minute?" A soft vice spoke out, my head shot up my eyes immediately narrowed, I just remembered Tanya was here. And the anger returned like a large tidal wave. I stood up stiffly and didn't bother hiding my fury.

Luke's friend, Nick, shot us an anxious look, "Is everything okay?" he asked us, I just noticed that he had his arm in a plaster and there were a few nasty grazes on his face. I wondered what happened…_had Tanya become abusive now? As well as being a cheater? _I thought scornfully.

Tanya nodded slowly, "Um...yeah. Everything's fine," begging me with her eyes not to say anything. I ignored it but kept quite. "Well…we will be back in sec." she said, and started making her way to the bathroom. I took a deep breath and followed her, not caring that my eyes practically screamed 'Dead woman'!

"I can explain." Tanya whispered hurriedly as we finally made it to the toilets, she quickly scanned the room, luckily it was completely empty.

"What is there to explain? Apart from the fact that you are cheating on my best friend and you are completely heartless. I knew you were low Tanya, but to cheat? I actually though that was beneath you, I was wrong. Now, if you excuse me I ha—"

"No! I want to explain! I am not heartless; you have to let me explain!" She pleaded. I shook my head, and swiftly turned. No way. I felt a hand grab my arm and spin me around, "Please!" he voice was frantic.

"Why do you want to explain it to me? Why do you care what I think? And let go!" I shot back dangerously, my voice a low growl, i quickly snatched my arm out of her grip.

"Because! Because I feel terrible, I've changed, Bella. I want to be better, I want to be someone better. And I want to prove it to everyone that I can change." She said, a note of urgency in her voice. I just continued to glare.

"I know what everyone whispers behind my back! Even my 'friends'! Who only hang out with me because of my money and the fact that I'm a cheer leader, they don't actually care about me! No one does!" She cried, tears starting to stream down her face causing her mascara to run. I felt pity at the bottom of my stomach, Tanya looked like a complete mess, but I quickly stifled it. She was _cheating on_ _Edward._

"So? You've brought all this upon yourself Tanya, you've have been terrible to everyone!" I retorted.

"I know! That's why I want to change!"

"Whatever…what does this even have to do with Edward? Or that fact that you are _cheating_." I asked, clenching my fists. _Don't hit her, Don't hit her _I cautioned myself.

"I will tell you. Just promise you will listen, please?" she murmured, looking frail and tired. I bit my lip, was this 'weak' thing just an act? Could I trust her? After a few moments, I nodded hesitantly. "Fine." I sighed.

"Okay, thank you." She smiled. I just started back. She seemed slightly put off but then she took a deep breath.

"Okay well…you see I met Nick at my cousins party…and well, I didn't really take much notice of him, but then as the night went on I realized that he hadn't taken much notice me either…and it was weird because at least all the guys there had already asked me out…" she let out a shaky laugh. "And well, because I can't drive…my cousin was meant to drop me home…but he was a bit…_preoccupied_. So he got his friend to drop me home…the friend being Nick.

"I was instantly attracted to him…but the whole time he ignored me, well he didn't ignore me exactly, but he didn't exactly…try anything…and I was shocked…I know that sounds shallow, I know better now, but before, only looks mattered to me. Anyway, I was starting to get really interested in him—one of the main reasons being that he was so obviously not interested in me. But due to my constant pestering towards my cousin, I got to see more and more of Nick. And well, we got to know each other…" I just continued to stare at Tanya as she went on, wondering where on earth this was leading.

"...He was different, because he didn't just care about my looks…he was interested in me, in what I had to say. And he didn't think I was perfect, he didn't worship the ground I walked on, but he cared, he actually cared. He started changing me, he got me interested in things other than being 'perfect'; and physical appearance, he introduced me to painting, music… It was too late to back out then, because I began falling in love with him…"

"Edward doesn't just care about you're physically appearance, he isn't shallow." I said defensively.

Tanya gave me a weak smile, "I know, Edward was the perfect boyfriend. He was too good though, he was too nice—I didn't deserve him… he was too good for me…to good…" she said bowing her head slightly. "I felt terrible, believe me. I just didn't know when to break it off...

"Anyway, even after all of it with Nick, I didn't want to change…well I did, just not in front of everyone else...I was afraid that I would lose my popularity if I started dressing differently, being more interested in things outside cheerleading and make up…But after your lecture. On the phone…it got me thinking…"

"What?" I interrupted, "How long has this been going on?" I asked.

Tanya cringed, "Um…a few months…" Oh my god.

"I know what you're thinking! But let me finish!"

I nodded slightly, I hated to admit it, but I wasn't _as_ angry anymore...I still wanted to choke her and stuff, but not exactly _kill_.

"Well…I began realizing that I didn't like being the preppy b!t*h anymore…and then Nick asked me to be his girlfriend and I was over the moon! And I was ready to tell Edward, but a few weeks ago, Nick got in a crash…broken arm and leg…" she let out a shaky breath. "I thought he was a goner...but he's a fighter, and he got dismissed a couple of days ago…I was so excited! And then I knew I had to tell Edward, because I realized that I loved Nick. Like actually _loved him_. So I was going to tell Edward. But the opportunity never came…I wanted to let him down lightly, because I wanted him to know that it wasn't his fault.

"Edward was absolutely amazing, and I wanted him to know that, to know that I didn't deserve his kindness…his affections… I wanted to tell him today but then Nick called me, telling me about the date today. He was really excited, and I couldn't say no. So I told Edward there was a family crises and as soon as the bell rang I left."

I raised my eyebrows…I hadn't noticed that Tanya had disappeared...well I was too busy worrying about my own escape.

Then something assured to me, "If you were in love with Nick, then why were you so jealous of me?" I asked her.

"Well…even though I didn't love Edward, I didn't like the idea of you having something I didn't, which is stupid since I had Nick. But I was just so confused…and I wasn't sure when to let Edward go, and I…I'm sorry...But I will tell him tomorrow. I promise. I feel terrible—you have to know that I feel absolutely horrible for letting the relationship go on for so long. So I want to ask you one thing Bella."

I sat still for a moment, trying to process the onslaught of information. "Um…okay…" It sounded like a question.

"If you found the one that you loved, that you would do anything for, anything at all. Would you do what I did?" she asked quietly, eyes wide.

I realized in shock that I would. I would want to be with that person, though I would have probably told the other person that I was cheating on them sooner.

"Yes, I would," I told her, _"But_ I would have told Edward much sooner…or told Nick to wait for me. If he loved you he would understand. Wait…does even Nick know?"

She shook her head, wiping away a tear, "He doesn't."

"Oh dear…" I breathed., shaking my head.

"I know. But one more thing Bella."

"What?"

"I am sorry…for the way I treated you…I was a complete b!t*h and I am so so so sorry! And well…hopefully you can forgive me…or maybe, not hate me…because I am better now. And…well…I would like to be—one day—maybe your…friend…I can't blame you for hating me now though…since I was well…you know…and Edward is your best friend…but that's why.

"You care so much about him, all of you do. Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Edward and you. You guys care so much about each other…and I wish I had that. I do though, now, with Nick. And…yeah…I am so sorry about all the horrible things I did and said."

I bit the inside of my mouth, before carefully choosing my words… "I don't forgive you…not for the cheating or what you did to me…but I don't completley hate you, Tanya." I had heard her side...and it touched me...but there was no way was going to befriend her. But If Edward forgave her-if he could, then i would as well. Because this was bound to hurt him much more than me.

A smile spread across Tanya's face as if I just told her Prada was having a sale. "Thank you."

"But Tanya, you have to tell Edward. _Tonight _not tomorrow; the sooner he knows the better. And by tomorrow if you haven't told him, I will." I warned her.

"Okay. I understand," She said, "Well…for Nick and Luke's sake…could we be civil to each other? Just put this aside while we are here?" she asked, extending her hand.

I nodded curtly, but ignored the hand, I didn't want to ruin the day for Luke and Nick. We left the bathrooms and I a felt a little weight of anxiety lifted off my shoulders. Had I let her down too easily? I wasn't sure…but I was going to leave to her to fix it. And then when she had, hopefully things would take a turn for the better.

We did manage, being civil to each other, I mean. And really, for once it wasn't Tanya who had to try, it was me. And yeah, I managed. And then I remembered my plan. Plan Luck-and-Lucy. I wasn't into Luke, and it obvious that Luke and Lucy were meant to be together, so I was going to play cupid. Yeah! Okay, part 1 in progress.

As Lucy came to pick up our plates and mugs, I quickly asked her what time she was getting off. "Oh, I'm actually leaving after this. Why?" She asked. Awesome. "Oh, no reason…I was just wondering how long the shifts were here…I'm planning on getting a job…" I made up, trying to sound as convincing as I could.

"Oh, cool! If you like I could talk to my boss." She offered.

"Oh don't worry! I haven't made my mind up yet." I said kindly. She nodded and then left us.

"So…are we ready to go?" Nick asked, starting to get up.

"Yeah, sure." Luke said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Bella." Nick said smiling.

"Yeah, same. Hopefully we can do this again." I offered, just to be polite.

"That would be great." Tanya chimed in grinning.

_She thinks I'm getting over it, doesn't she. __Well, it's going to take me much more than that_.

As we got out of our booth I softly grabbed onto the back on Luke's jacket, to stop him, "Hold on a second. Can I talk to you?" I asked him. He gave me a confused look, but agreed, "Uh..sure." he said, and then turned to Nick and Tanya, "I'll see you guys later!" he called.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, turning back to me.

"Um, no…nothing's wrong." I said, leading him to one of the counters.

"But…listen Luke, you are a really nice guy, seriously. And I really like you. But I know you don't think of me in a romantic way…" I said, slightly inclining my head towards Lucy, who was cleaning one of the benches not far from where we were standing.

Luke blushed, "Bella—"

"No, it's fine. Because I would rather we are friends, as well, I like you Luke, but not in _that _way."

He looked stunned for a few seconds, then he exhaled, "Bella...are you sure…I mean I don't…" he trailed off, slightly flustered.

"It's fine," I repeated, "And I can see that Lucy feels the same way you do. So tell her. But…I would really like it if we could be friends."

"Of course. This means a lot to me…uh…thanks." He said, still looking a bit confused.

"No problem." I giggled, "Now go take her out—a coffee perhaps? and tell her." I said, handing him some money. "Good luck." I smiled, quickly giving him a hug.

"Thanks, um, I'll call you…to let you know how it goes." He said, it sounded like a question.

"Sure! Now hurry up—she's leaving!" I shooed him, motioning towards the door, where Lucy was heading towards. He nodded swiftly, shooting a thankful smile my way and then chased Lucy down.

I smiled to myself, and mentally patted myself on the back. Go Bella!

As I drove home that day it occurred to me that I had managed to help everyone else in the name of love today. Yet, my own love life lay in tattered ruins around me.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it ! Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes... :P<p>

BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO ALL THAT GUESSED RIGHT! I was scowling at my computer the whole time at all the reviewers who got it right, going "DAMN! They're TOO SMART!" :P

And I know some of you guys will be p*ssed at me about Tanya going all..."nice" but...I just didn't want this to be too cliché...BUT she might not be nice. She might have faked the whole thing! Who knows! ;) So, leave your thoughts and review! (constructive criticism ALWAYS welcome!)

Thanks to the following for reviewing: vampiregurl, , , jwtwifan, Kammi93, ElizabellaLove, emochick920, LilMizzVenom and J MACPHAIL

**Book: Angus Thongs and Full-Frontal Snogging (and the rest of the series) , by Louise Rennison. Absolutely HILARIOUS! Those who like having a laugh, READ IT!**

**Topic: What do you guys think of Tanya? OH! and of Lucy...? :P ;)**

xxxxxx


	23. Chapter 19

Here ya go! Early update! well..sort of early...i dunno...

Chapter 19

Oh no. He knew. Well…I wanted and expected him to have found out by now…but what was he doing here? Well, I was his best friend so he was probably coming to me to tell me and maybe have a little yell or something? Or, maybe that's just girls…

"Uh…Edward, I don't know what to say, I mean…I-"

"Say about what?" Edward interrupted, he was currently going through my CD collection, looking for something to put in. And may I add that he didn't look angry at all, and there were no tears or anything in sight. But maybe that's just how guys handle break ups and finding out that their girlfriend's had been partly-cheating on them.

"Uh…okay, I understand that you might not be ready to talk about it right now, and I'll respect that—"

"Bella, I have no idea what you are going about."

Oh! I know why he was doing this! He didn't know I knew! And well…I'm not supposed to know, well not until he tells me. I hastily tried to make something up to cover up my hiccup. "Oh, you know just about the science test today…how…ehh…"

"Oh! Yeah, don't worry about it!"

What? I totally just made that up. I didn't actually _do _anything. What was he going on about? I didn't do anything, did I? _Oh my god! what did I do?_

I nodded gratefully and pretended to know what he was talking about, "Sure, yeah, thanks…" I sounded pretty lame, but luckily Edward wasn't paying attention, he was too busy trying to put the CD into my CD player.

I rolled my eyes and got up to help him. "Er, Edward, that's the cassette drawer, the CD input's here." I corrected him, taking the disk from him and properly put the CD in, "There." And soon enough the music filled the room.

"Thanks," he said sheepishly, making his way to my which he flopped down on.

"So what's up?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Nothing much, just wanted to hang out. Have you got any new movies?" He asked.

"Edward…we have school tomorrow," I reminded him.

"So? Fine, just _one _movie, please?" He begged.

I bit my lip, "I'll have to as mom and dad…"

"But they love me!"

I rolled my eyes, "I know," I said dryly. "I'll be back, choose a movie." I gave in. I got up from the bed and skipped into my parent's room, mom was reading her book while dad was typing away on his computer. "Hey mom, dad, is it okay if Edward stays over for a movie?" I asked them, widening my eyes hopefully. My mom pursed her lips, "Sweetie, you have school tomorrow…"

"Oh, let them be Renée, Bella and Edward are responsible, I'm sure it'll be fine. Have fun kiddo!" Charlie cut in, smiling at me.

"Thanks!" I called happily, already on my way back to my room.

"This okay?" Edward asked as I entered, holding up a movie. I nodded, not really caring; I just wanted to hear about Tanya. We settled on my bed and I put the DVD into my computer—it was _The Hangover_, so we were pretty much laughing the whole time.

By the time the credits rolled on it was way past eleven, damn! My parents were going to kill me! And we didn't even get to talk about Tanya! Then suddenly something occurred to me, what if Tanya hadn't told Edward?

"Edward…has Tanya told you anything...today?" God, that sounded extremely lame. Edward cocked an eyebrow, "Um…no, was she meant to?" He asked suddenly suspicious. Oh my god! She didn't tell him!

"Er..." I stuttered, I have to tell him!

"Oh, just about the beach trip…" I lied, hating myself for chickening out. Great. I was talking about the beach trip we were taking tomorrow after school.

"I thought Alice was organizing it?"

"Oh! Yes, she is…silly me!" I laughed awkwardly, then I heard the soft footfalls of someone, probably my dad. I shot up, grabbing Edward's arm, "Out!" I hissed, shoving him out on my balcony. He looked confused, "Whaa…?" he said, baffled.

"My dad! He'll kill us!"

"OH! Kay, 'Night Bells!" He muttered, pulling me in for a quick hug, and then he quickly bounded forward, and like some sort of Spiderman, he landed on Alice's balcony. I ran back inside and shut the drapes, it was too late to try to turn off the lights since they were near the door so I just jumped into bed. Luckily just in time for my dad to walk in. Seeing I was 'asleep' he grumbled, "Sleep tight sweetheart." And then shut the light and door. I opened my eyes and smiled brightly to the blackness.

_I can't believe we made it!_

She hadn't told him. I confronted Tanya first thing the next morning. When she saw me approaching her smile fell. "I know." She said when I stopped in front of her, fuming angrily. "I'm sorry! But I couldn't tell him last night! I didn't even get to see him! And then I called his cell but he didn't pick up! So I called his home and Alice said he was out for a movie or something! I swear!"

Guilt swept through me. Eh… "Oh, okay. That's fine." I said stiffly. Tanya gave me an odd look, probably wondering why I let it go so easily.

"I'm telling him after school today…after the beach, he's dropping me home." She said softly. "And I told Nick. He seemed mad at first…but he calmed down, he said he 'needed some space' and that he'd call me tomorrow…" She said. Well at least she was told him.

"Well, I'll see you later, bye Bella." She said, hitching her bag on her shoulder, offering me a small smile, then she left to class.

_Ergh!_

I moodily made my way to my first class to be met by a hyper Alice—what else is new—and a wide-eyed Rosalie. "Hey," I said taking my seat next to them, I quickly took out my books and opened them up. A hand shot out and shut my book, I looked up at Alice's excited face, "So, what happened?" she squealed, oh! The date!

I quickly filled them in on the date and the Lucy situation, craftily leaving out Tanya. "Oh, I'm sorry Bells," Alice said patting my shoulder sympathetically.

"No, it's fine, it was my choice, and I don't regret it." I said sincerely.

"Oh, okay…you sure hon?" Rose said, not believing me entirely.

"Yes, I'm sure." I whispered, just as the teacher walked in. The rest of class Alice and Rose kept on shooting me nervous glances which I tried to ignore, but then I got a note.

_How was last night? _It was from Alice.

I stared at in in confusion

_I already told you. _I wrote.

_No, about last NIGHT. Why did Edward sneak into my room at 11:30 last night—he came from my balcony._

Oh…that 'last night'.

_We just watched a movie. _I wrote back simply, hoping she wasn't going to make a big deal out of it—but it was Alice, so my hopes were wasted.

_A movie? AWWW CUTE! Which movie? Comedy? No, it was a romantic one wasn't it? __Wasn't it? You guys are SO darn CUTE! OH! And are you coming to the beach?_

She had written it so quickly and which so much enthusiasm I could barely make out the words.

_Firstly, yes I am coming to the beach. And NO! It was definitely NOT a romantic movie! Unless you consider 'The Hangover' to be romantic? No, didn't think so, now can you please stop sending me notes, we will get in trouble._

Alice rolled her eyes and pouted, I just raised my eyebrows back. Finally after the staring contest she sighed and turned back to the work we were meant to be doing—which we hadn't even started.

I lay on the sand, letting the slight rays of sun warm me up, keeping a close eye on the blonde sitting not too far away from me. I was also keeping a firm eye on Emmett to make sure that we didn't get a repeat of last time we came to the beach.

The boys, Alice and Rose were playing football, well, not exactly football since they were basically just trying to keep the ball away from the girls who was running after them screaming, and waving their arms about madly.

"Nice weather, huh?" Tanya mumbled, trying to pick up conversation.

"I guess," I replied, at that was basically it for talking. After a while I got bored so I decided to go and play football, "Do you want to come?" I asked Tanya, motioning towards the other guys. I seemed only polite to ask. She looked shocked but nodded, getting up. Tanya was wearing normal clothes; a tank top and capris, much better than the bikini, so maybe she was changing.

After so much running and chasing after the stupid ball, I was exhausted—it didn't help that I wasn't fit at all. Not that I was fat, just that I didn't have very good stamina. "Wanna go for a dip, Bells?" Emmett called to me, noticing my state.

"Sure, but don't you dare touch me." I called back, walking slowly towards the water. Emmett raised an eyebrow challengingly, and started running towards me.

"No!" I screamed, shooting in the opposite direction, "Emmett, go away!" I yelled. I just ran around in circles and hid behind Jasper and Edward, my sides hurt from all the laughing and I was about to drop, but I didn't want Emmett chucking me in. "Emmett please don't chuck me in the water!" I whimpered, walking backwards as he advanced.

He smirked, "Who said anything about chucking? I just wanted to give you some sunscreen." He said innocently holding up the tube.

What? Really? All the running for nothing! You have got to be kidding me. "What?" I groaned, and sank to the ground, "I hate you" I mumbled while Emmett just stood above me chuckling evilly.

The sun was starting to set and the sky began to darken so we packed up our stuff and made our way to the parking lot. Suddenly I felt something vibrating against my leg, it was phone. I picked up, not bothering to look at the caller ID, "Hello?"

"Oh, Bella dear! It's your mother," Renée's voice called, she sounded nervous but there was excitement in her voice. "Oh, hey mom, everything okay?" I asked.

"Well, yes, everything absolutely fine! I have some big news!" she said, the enthusiasm in her voice becoming clearer.

"Really? Okay, what is it?" I asked, but then I heard some muttering in the background, the other voice was deep so it was probably Charlie, I heard mom sigh, "Well, your dad told me to tell you when you get back home. So, sorry for disturbing you, I was just so happy! Okay, well hope you are having a good time at the beach Bella, come home soon—it's getting dark," she spoke quickly.

"Oh, okay…yeah, sure, bye mom!"

"Bye darling!" With that she hung up. I raised my eyebrows, wondering what the good news was going to be. I realized I had fallen behind the others so I raced to catch up. While the guys were loading our stuff into the jeep I noticed Tanya standing by Edward's car looking extremely nervous.

Glancing back to make sure the others were occupied I jogged over to Tanya, "This is it." Tanya mumbled to me when I reached her.

"Yeah, well, good luck." I said hesitantly, not sure whether I was meant to be saying that.

"Yeah thanks," she said. I nodded and then went back over to the jeep,

"Well see you guys tomorrow," Edward said to Rose, Jasper and I.

I said my farewell and began to dread the next time I would see him, since if Tanya stuck to her word, would be after the break-up. On the ride back home it began to dawn upon me that Edward and Tanya were _breaking up_ and that after that Edward would be _single_. I was happy—but for the reason that I was glad Edward and Tanya weren't together since they didn't belong, and not for the fact that I may have a shot.

Because after all of this, Edward would still remain my best friend, a break up wouldn't change that. And it wouldn't change the way Edward felt about me, at least that was what I believed. And I was definitely not going to make any move and once they broke up, I would have more of a reason to stay his friend and support him than try to venture into something further, because I was sure that he would need a friend, not love.

"So what's the big news?" I asked, placing my fork and knife down and looking up at both my parents. This seemed like a really big deal because when I got home the table was all set and my mom had gone to a special effort in making my favorite dish—lasagna. My dad smiled and reached forward, placing a hand on top of Renée's, and the both shared an excited yet nervous glance. My eyes widened, the movement was like the one of a couple telling the parents that they were getting married…or having a child! Oh my god!

I was going to have a baby brother or sister! "Oh my gosh! This is great news! When did you find out? How many weeks are you?" I squealed, jumping up and down in my seat. They stared at me in confusion, and then my mother's face lit up a bright red, an action not that different to mine.

"No! I'm not pregnant!" my mother practically yelled, and then she quickly regained her posture, "I mean, no, I'm not pregnant," she continued in a calmer voice. "I got a promotion sweetie…"

"That's great!" I said, quickly forgetting the 'pregnant' theory, but feeling slightly embarrased about my outburst, my face mirrored my mothers embarrassed one.

"There's one thing, the job…it's in Massachusetts."

"What?" I said, my mood completely changing, "Massachusetts? Oh, is it only a quick trip thing, you mean. The job isn't actually _in _Massachusetts, is it?" I pressed, dread beginning to seep into me.

"Yes, honey, the job's in Massachusetts…" My dad clarified.

"But mom! You can't leave us…" I exclaimed, knowing how selfish I was being.

"You don't need to worry about that, we are all going, sweetie." My mother said, slowly, as if she was choosing the best way to say it. No that there was a 'best' way to tell your child that you are moving.

"All going?" I breathed, not believing me ears.

My parents exchanged worried looks, "Yes. The three of us are moving to Massachusetts, I'm starting in a few months, so we have enough time to finalize things here, honey I know this is a shock and I can understand that you're feeling angry, but this is a great opportunity." Renée carried on, her voice low, a sympathetic look on her face.

I shook my head, "No…" I whispered, I quickly jumped up, ignoring my parents protests and ran to my room, trying to race my tears. I lost; they spilled over before I even touched the first stair.

"_This is a great opportunity." _They always say that, in movies, books...but this was real life, my life. And no author could change it for me-or save me.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed ! :)<p>

Thanks to the following for reviewing: vipc31, RobynCullen1997, vampiregurl, Tinkrbell23, jwtwifan, emochick920, ElizabellaLove, LilMizzVenom, Janxi

and jenninemarie!

DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNN! OH NO! :O Bella's moving away? *dramatic head turn and shocked face*

**Topic: So…what do you guys think about this new development? **

**Book: Black Beauty, by Anna Sewell. Beautiful book, pun intended.**

**That's all for now BUT just wanted to say that I'm officially in holidays now! But only for two weeks, so that means more updates! Hopefully, because I am going away so I might not be able to write that much, because I want to enjoy these holidays BUT there will be uploads! Hopefully, plenty, but yeah….**

You guys rock, so Comment! :P ;) :P

Emeraldskye xxx


	24. Chapter 20

Okay, I know many of you are really angry at me right now—which is understandable, but seriously, that doesn't mean that the story is going to suck because of what's happening right now. But I guess if you don't like it then you don't have to read it, I can't force you to. But it will be worth it if you continue, I promise 

SORRY THIS IS SHORT! IT'S A FILLER!

Chapter 20

I dreaded waking up the next morning, but somehow I found the will to do so. I decided to skip breakfast that day, not wanting to face my parents, so I just got ready and left home.

Why was everything happening now? I asked myself. Why did the Tanya cheating this have to happen now? And on top of that, the idea of me moving? It was too much drama for me to handle. How was I going to tell the others?

Since I had gotten ready quickly and had skipped breakfast, I was really early to school. So I turned the radio on and just sat there, waiting for my friends. Maybe if I went on a strike or something, my parents might not consider leaving. I was being really selfish, it was an amazing opportunity for my mom and stuff, but if you think about it, my parents were being pretty selfish too.

I mean they can't just expect me to pack up and leave and forget about all my friends and the life I had here, and then move on to another city and school and pretend like everything is all hunky dory!

I wasn't going to leave, definitely not.

Around fifteen minutes later the rest of the gang arrived, and my eyes immediately searched for Edward, who was standing in the back. I got out of my truck and walked to them, "Hey guys…" I said, they all greeted me back. I frowned noticing their expressions, they all looked completely fine, so maybe Edward hadn't told them yet.

We all started walk towards the main building when I felt a tug on my shoulder, I turned to see Edward. "Hey, what's up?" I asked, knowing exactly 'what was up'.

"I need to talk to you…" He said quietly.

"Um, okay, sure." We quickly evaded the other guys, and Edward led me to an empty classroom.

"I know." He said as soon as he shut the door.

"You know?" I asked, feigning innocence, I wasn't meant to know.

"You know as well." He stated.

"Uh, know what exactly?" I asked.

"Bella, relax, Tanya told me everything. And she told me that you knew. But don't worry; I'm not going to ask you why you didn't tell me."

"Oh, Edward," I breathed, I came and sat on one of the desks, patting the spot next to me, he sat down.

"I'm really sorry…" I started.

"No, It's fine, I mean I was pretty angry at first and stuff, but then well…I know this sounds bad, but in a way, I feel like I already kind of knew about it. Not about the…_cheating…" _He said, slightly cringing at the words, "But that Tanya and I weren't right…"

"What?" I asked not expecting that. He gave me a weak smile,

"Yeah, when she told me, in my head I was furious, I didn't let on though. But then after a few minutes, I settled, and I was like, 'Yeah…sure…okay…' I know that sounds really stupid, and weird, that I don't want to kill the other guy and stuff. But I don't know, I guess some part of me knew that we would never work."

"Edward, I'm so sorry…but listen, it's not your fault. She told you that, right?"

"Yeah...she kept on saying it. But…I don't know…I feel like I'm only sad because it was my first relationship and that we'd been together for so long, not because I'll miss her, which yeah I know, sounds totally screwed up. Well, I will miss her, I mean she was…pretty amazing, but…yeah, I knew it was too good to last, so something in my mind always stopped me from going to the next level, to actually falling in _love _with her. So it makes it hurt much less."

"Yeah, I understand." I whispered.

"But now, I just don't know what to do…I mean, do I talk to her? Do we stay friends? I don't know if I could handle it…but, ergh, I don't know…" he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Hey, Edward, don't worry, you aren't meant to have everything figured out. " I said soothingly, "You don't have to have everything in control, have everything organized, after something like this. That's what friends are for, okay? We keep each other together when the going gets hard." I whispered, laying a hand on his. But I was only feeling friendly feelings, I wasn't trying anything. Right now, the only thing I was trying to do was be his best friend.

"Yeah, thanks Bells. I can always count on you." He whispered, bringing a hand around my shoulders and drawing me in. I bit my lip, not knowing how to react. Suddenly the bell went, grabbing us out of the touching moment, I quickly jumped up, feeling a blush making its way onto my cheeks, "We should go," I said, he nodded and got up, and then we quickly parted ways to our classes.

I was slightly thankful that he wasn't bawling his eyes out about it. But still, I had no idea what he was going to say when I told him about my news. I didn't know if he could take it, because although he didn't let on, in his eyes, there was hurt, hurt he wasn't willing to show. Could I really break the news to them now? Or should I wait? I decided I should wait, wait for Edward to tell his news and then for everything to blow over and then I would tell them, because there would be too much drama around it I decided to tell them about my mom's job. Too much drama to handle.

Edward was quite for the rest of the day and every time we saw Tanya he would get all nervous, but still he wasn't rude and neither was she. They just gave each other polite smiles and moved on, it was good, because it seemed like no grudges were being held.

At lunch Tanya went and sat with her other friends, no, not the cheer leading squad. She'd quit this morning, the news travelled around the school quickly, everyone knew before lunch had even started. She sat with normal people.

People like us, I guess. Who didn't belong in any groups, like 'nerds' or 'jocks' or 'geeks', they were just normal. And by the looks of things they seemed really surprised but they seemed to be accepting her. One small part of my brain—the evil part, was angry, thinking that Tanya was cruising past this too easily, and that she shouldn't have gotten to build her life up all nicely that quickly and without drama. None of the other jocks or cheerleaders had even made a swipe at her yet, no snarky comments or anything, at least that's what I'd heard.

Biology wasn't really that different, at the start of class, Tanya asked if she could sit next to us—in her normal seat, since you couldn't just change seats randomly, unless you got someone to trade. To make things less awkward, Edward tactfully and inconspicuously shoved me in the middle, so I was in between him and Tanya.

Tanya probably noticed, though I didn't think she really cared, since even she knew it would be awkward. After class Tanya asked Edward how he was, but in a general way not in a 'how-re-you-feeling-about-our-breakup way'. Edward replied that he was good and that was basically it for their communication for the day.

Edward still hadn't told anyone other than me yet, and he reassured me he'd tell them after school. I was being slightly hypocritical when I told him to tell the others, since I hadn't mentioned the fact that I may or may not be moving. Well, actually that I wasn't moving anywhere and that it was just my parent's plans, but it didn't concern me since I was not going—I definitely wasn't leaving.

But Edward did keep his promise and then straight after school while we were all walking to our cars (which were parked next to each other) he stopped us and told Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice everything. But we had agreed beforehand that he wasn't going to mention anything about the fact that I knew earlier.

Alice got really angry and started yelling out stuff like, "I'm going to kill her! I swear!" but the others took it well, they didn't try to make a big fuss about it, because that would've been the worst thing to do at that point.

My parents hadn't come back from work yet and I was just finishing off the last of my homework when I heard the doorbell ring. I ran downstairs and opened it to find three very wide eyed and mournful looking people.

_Who died? _Was the first thing that came to mind, so my own eyes widened and my expression changed to one of horror, "What's wrong?" I whispered fearfully, letting Edward, Emmett and Alice in.

Emmett shook his head and sat down on one of the couches, Alice and Edward sat either side of him. I took a seat on the coffee table, directly facing them,

"What's wrong? What's happened?" I repeated.

Alice mumbled something, which I didn't really understand but it sounded a bit like, "The booze is cooling…" Which really stumped me, since Alice didn't drink, and what did she mean by 'it's cooling'?

"What do you mean…'the booze is cooling'?" I asked slowly.

Alice raised her tear filled eyes to mine, shook her head and then whispered three words, "You are moving." It didn't really sound like a question.

"Oh, uh, well…"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Emmett cut in.

"Well, because Edward had all that stuff going on with Tanya, so it wasn't the right time—besides I only found out last night!" I defended myself. Seriously, I found out _last night_. It's not like I had known for week or something.

"You didn't think it was important?" Edward mumbled, not looking at me, but he sounded frustrated.

"I never said that! It just wasn't the right time!" I cried, realizing I was using the same defenses Tanya had used. "Besides, I'm not going." I stated. Three shocked faces shot to mine.

"But mom told us…that Renée got a promotion…"

"Yeah, well, I don't want to go. And I'm not. They can't make me, and besides my parents are just thinking about the job-my mom definitely taking it." I made, up, not wanting to cause a fuss about it now, i wasn't in the mood. Then I was suddenly engulfed in a large tangle of arms and warm bodies.

"Guys!" I squeaked, "Let me go!"

"Yay! You aren't moving!" Alice voice chimed from somewhere to me left, but I couldn't tell exactly since I couldn't see at all due to the hug. Finally they let go, happiness mirrored on all three faces, "Thank god." Edward sighed happily, "You can't do that to us Bells. You can't leave us."

"There's no way you are going." Emmett added his two cents.

"Yeah, no way." I said, but I didn't truly believe my words, because as much as I wanted to stay, it was becoming apparent how important the job was to my parents. But worth leaving my friends? I wasn't so sure.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it, some Edward X Bella fluffiness coming up next chapter! xD<p>

Thanks to the following for reviewing (hehehe, 12!): vampiregurl, OppositesAttack, certified phsycobookworm, Christina96, Kammi93, jac master, Tinkrbell23, ElizabellaLove, Rebecca, jwtwifan, emochick920 and

Again, sorry about the short chapter!

Emeraldskye xxx


	25. Chapter 21

HERE YOU GO! :D

Chapter 21

The rest of the week passed quickly, days charging swiftly after one another, but by the time it got to the weekend I was absolutely exhausted. My parents were still trying to subtly drop hints about the fact that we _were going_ to go to Massachusetts, but believe me when I say, my parents are about as subtle as a hard slap to the face.

So on Saturday morning, I slept in really late, my parents didn't seem to mind though, they just let me sleep. When I finally woke up it was about midday, I then quickly took a shower and when I got downstairs, my parents were nowhere to be seen. I then spotted a small note on the coffee table.

_Good morning sweetie,_

_You looked so tired this morning, that we didn't have the heart to wake you up. We've gone to a special meeting, and we'll be home around 3 o'clock. You can have something to eat next door—I've already let Esme know, so she'll be expecting you._

_See you soon_

_Love, _

_Mom and Dad_

I frowned, the 'special meeting' probably had something to do with the promotion my mother got, I just hoped my parents were telling mom's boss that they couldn't move. Suddenly my stomach growled, and I realized how hungry I was. I grabbed my keys and locked the house up then headed over to the Cullen's house. The door was already open so I slipped in, I followed the sound of chatter and laughter to the kitchen to see all the Cullen's having breakfast…though it was probably brunch, due to the time. "Hello," I called, tiptoeing in.

"Oh Bella! Dear, you must be starving, come sit down!" Carlisle called cheerfully, motioning one of the empty seats. I smiled gratefully and sat down, beginning to load food onto my plate, the delicious aromas of Esme's cooking making me even more hungry. "What's wrong? Did you eat all the food at u house?" Emmett teased from the seat beside me.

I looked up in mid-chew, "Eoorghh," was what came out, I was meaning to say 'no' but my mouth was filled with pancakes.

Emmett chuckled, and I heard Alice tut, "So un lady-like," she complained. I turned my head towards her and grinned, revealing all the food in my mouth, she made a grossed out face and looked away laughing. I looked around the table and realized Edward wasn't present, Esme noticing my questioning gaze said, "Oh, Edward's gone for a drive, hun. He'll be back later on in the day," Esme informed me. I nodded.

_Hopefully Edward was okay—he probably just needed some space to think about all that was going on. _I thought.

Which was why I was very surprised when I got a call from Edward half an hour later when I was hanging out with Alice in her room. "Hey, Edward," I greeted him.

"Hey," he replied, sounding nervous.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him, Alice looked up from her magazine at the worry in my voice.

"Yeah, everything's fine. But I was just wondering, do you want to hang out today? Like, maybe spend some time in Port Angeles?" he asked.

"That's sounds great, but are you sure? Don't you just want to chill today?" I said, trying not to let my surprise show.

"No, that's fine. I want to hang out, to keep my mind off things," he said, sounding eager.

"Um, yeah sure," I responded.

"OK, I'll meet you at the small café near the book store, you know the one?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do, okay well, I'll see you soon, bye! "I told him, hanging up.

"Everything okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, um, Edward wants to meet me in Port Angeles, do you mind…?" I asked, not wanting to seem rude.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Go ahead hun, besides I have plans with the future father of my kids," she said winking, "Oh! Do you think he's going to declare his love for you?" she chirped, sitting up, and excited look on her face, I couldn't tell if she was joking or not-I mean you never know with Alice.

It was my turn to roll my eyes at the absurdity of the idea, "Yes, of course he is Alice," I said sarcastically, but not helping the blood rise to my cheeks at the slight pitiful hope.

"He might! You never know! Now go have fun! And as always; tell me all about it!" She shooed me off.

"Okay, bye to you too!" I called teasingly, already on my way down stairs, I quickly bid goodbye to Emmett, and I let Esme know where I was going, she told me to have fun but to be home by six.

The drive was around an hour, so it wasn't too bad. Besides, I had all my favorite CD's—the old truck wasn't 'hi-tech' enough to support an IPod dock—so I kept myself amused for the drive. I wondered why Edward asked me to meet him, maybe he just did want to hang out and have some company, or maybe there was more to it. For his sake I hoped it was the former, but of course for mine, it was not.

I parked my car outside the book store since all the café spots were taken up—a lot of people came here on the weekends since it was much more exciting than Forks and had many good shops, something that was hard to find back home. As I walked towards the café, I noticed Edward sitting at one of the window seats, he was on his phone, so he didn't see me.

I stepped into the café and a wave of déjà vu hit me—I had been to more cafes these past couple of weeks than I'd ever go to in a whole month.

The small dolphin wind chime tinkled as it hit the top of the door when I stepped in, and the smell of warm bread and coffee immediately filled my nose.

I walked towards Edward's table, "Hiya," I greeted him, sliding into the seat opposite him, then realizing what I had said I cringed,

_Hiya? I wasn't in primary school! Why did I have to say HIYA?_

"Hey," he grinned looking up from his phone, seeming not to have noticed my lame greeting. "I ordered us some food," he informed me.

"Cool, so…how was your drive?" I asked. Edward's eyes met mine and he looked surprised.

"Yeah, it was fine, how did you know I went for a drive?" he asked.

"Um, I came over for brunch today, Esme told me."

"Oh, if I had known you were coming I wouldn't have left…" he said sheepishly.

"Don't worry! I had fun with Alice, we read teen magazines….it was tones of fun," I said rolling my eyes.

"Teen magazines?" Edward snorted, "Poor you,"

"I know, no offence but reading about girls with relationship problems and looking at pictures of perfect models that kill your self -esteem isn't exactly my idea of chilling. Besides all they do is market a bunch of useless products and give really pathetic advice about relationships—seriously, I tried one of the things in one of those magazines—when I was young and stupid and it—" I rambled dryly, suddenly coming to a stop a blush covering my cheeks.

I had taken advice on how to get guys…and back then, I was trying to get Edward…and let's just say the embarrassing things I did to get his attention were cringe worthy. "Don't ask." I quickly shot in, not wanting to say a word about it to the guy I had used the stupid advice for. Edward gazed at me, his lips turned up in amusement.

"What?" I asked, suddenly self-conscious, wondering why he was staring at me like that.

"Your rants are funny—you should rant more often," he noted.

I gave him an incredulous look, but then laughed, "Sure, there are loads of stuff that I have an opinion about!"

And for the rest of the time we slipped into easy conversation, which was spent mostly by me making him laugh over his coffee and muffin. Edward had a beautiful laugh, it was one of those laughs that make you smile and want to laugh along with, and his dimples—well dimple, the small dimple that would appear on his right cheek every time he smiled or basically moved his mouth and then his beautiful forest green eyes would light up and twinkle; it was adorable.

I knew I was fan-girling, but I didn't care—it's not like Edward could hear my thoughts **(A/N LOL! GET IT? :D haha, sorry)** and I wasn't about to jump him or anything, so it was fine. But after a while I was rambling about him so much in my head that I had to put my foot down. No mooning over Edward anymore.

We left the café at around four and Edward proposed we get ice cream and drive to one of the lookout spots, even though I wasn't hungry and I thought it was too cold for ice cream, I agreed. If keeping Edward company helped him get his mind off things then I would stay. Besides, I got to stare at him more. Yeah, okay, so my rule didn't stick for long—in fact it expired less than seven minutes after I had set it. It was hard not noticing all the cute stuff he did!

Seriously! Just because I was his best friend did not mean that I was immune to his good looks and stuff, and the fact that I had feelings for him, since about forever, even more so proved the point.

Edward bought a mint and choc-chip ice cream, and then we went to the lookout.

Since I had no idea where it was, I followed him in my truck. We headed up steep winding roads, and soon enough it seemed we were in the forest, the tall narrow trees surrounding us almost menacingly, if we went any further we would be swallowed. But we finally(about half an hour later) pulled into a small clearing at the side of the road, where there were no trees and a small rail—so it seemed as people had been here before, and not some random place out in the middle of the forest.

I parked my truck next to Edward's Volvo and hoped out, Edward grinned and took a seat on the hood of my truck—probably because if we sat on his it would dent, and mine was already really old so a few more dents wouldn't hurt. I smiled and jumped up next to him, and then I suddenly noticed the view.

My eyes widened, and my mouth opened to form a small 'o'. I heard Edward chuckle lightly from beside me, "Awesome, huh?" He whispered. I nodded mutely, eyes still glued to the scene before me.

For a few miles you could just see the tops of the lush green trees, and then near the bottom it cleared to the beach, where the water lay before like a vast sapphire blue blanket, a silk blanket, since the ocean seemed uncharacteristically calm. The sun was beginning to set so it cast a slight orange glow to the horizon which reflected over the water and the clouds, making them a light pink. The view was picturesque, scenic, striking; I could add so many other attractive words to that list.

Some of the lone rays of sun that still shined, shined towards us, making the hair that blew in front of my face seem an orange color, I reached up and swept it away from my face and turned my head to Edward who watched me with a smile on his face, "Like it?" he asked softly, half of his face lit up by the warm orange of the sun, casting a rainbow effect to his deep eyes.

"Pretty epic." I grinned.

"I knew you'd love it." He told me. I grinned back but then shivered, realizing that we were on top of a mountain and I was wearing nothing but jeans and a cotton hoodie.

Edward noticed this and slid closer to me, putting an arm around my shoulders. I leaned away slightly, "No, it's fine, don't worr—"

"Relax! I can't offer you a jacket, since I don't have one, so we will rely on body warmth." He said laughing.

I bit my lip and nodded, my face turning scarlet for the tenth time that day. I became aware of the fact that Edward had taken me to a beautiful lookout spot…at sunset—which we were watching, well I think we were I mean what else were we going to do? And he had his arm around me. It seemed like some romantic date you'd take your girlfriend to.

I quickly shied away from that thought, No way. It was just a coincidence that it was sunset; he couldn't have planned something like that. And he was being a good friend for keeping me warm, that's all, just a good friend; I was looking too much into it. We sat in silence for a few seconds, just staring off into the beautiful distanced, each in our own thoughts, I could feel the steady rise and fall of his breathing against my arm.

And even though I was feeling embarrassed and stuff—it wasn't awkward at all, it seemed almost natural and easy, as if Edward held me close on top of a mountain in front of a beautiful sunset every day.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward's quiet voice asked suddenly.

_That I want to kiss you. Like, I really really want to kiss you._

"Just about how beautiful the ocean looks and how jealous Alice and Rose will be when I show them a photo…" I made up quickly, grabbing my phone and quickly snapping a shot of the view to support my comment.

Edward laughed softly, I could feel the vibration of his laughter. I realized we had been speaking softly—almost as if we were afraid we would break the calm and tranquil scene.

"It won't work Bells, Emmett and Jasper take them here all the time—they were the ones that showed me…" he said, then suddenly coughed awkwardly, probably realizing that they had come as dates…and he had brought me here.

"Uh we should go, Esme said to be home by six, and the drive is at least an hour." I quickly said, not wanting to make the situation awkward,. I jumped down and shot Edward a smile, to let him know that it was fine, and that I hadn't thought anything by his comment. He nodded and it almost looked as his expression saddened, but it must have been a trick of the shadows.

I didn't turn my radio on on the way home. I just stared at Edward's shiny Volvo that drove in front of my truck.

When we reached home, I parked my car in my drive way and then went towards Edward, "That was a lot of fun, thanks for calling me out today," I told him smiling.

He beamed back, all previous awkwardness gone, "Yeah? I'm glad you came, Bells, we should definitely do this kind of stuff more often," he said and then he did something weird.

He winked.

And then left.

Leaving me there with a stunned and surprised look on my face—I probably looked like a moron.

Yeah, _he winked at me_. Well it had to be at me, since no one else was around.

After a few seconds I blinked, he winked at me. Was he implying something? Did 'this kind of stuff' plus the wink mean…date-y kind of stuff? Why did he wink?

This boy was driving me crazy.

Again he did one of those vague and out-of-the-blue things that left me confused. Was he trying to confuse me? Then suddenly a horrible though occurred to me: What if he knew that I liked him?

And he was just messing around with me, that would explain the sunset and stuff, not to forget the wink. But I instantly felt guilty for thinking something like that, Edward would never do something horrible like that.

So no, he didn't know. I let out a sigh and walked to my door, then unlocking it. "Bella, you're home!" My mom's voice greeted me, "Esme told me you were going to Port Angeles with Edward," she continued.

I followed her voice to the living room, where my mum sat watching one of her shows—some drama.

"So how was it?" she asked, turning her head to look at me.

"It was pretty great." I said, a broad smile spreading across my face, with an accompanying blush.

My mum frowned, and then raised an eyebrow, a suggestive smile slipped on her face, "Pretty great, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah." I breathed happily.

* * *

><p>Heheh, hope you liked the fluffiness!<p>

Thanks to the following for , vampiregurl, Kammi93, RobynCullen1997, disestablishmentarian, ElizabellaLove, emochick920, Tinkrbell23 and jwtwifan

**Topic:** Funniest, weirdest or craziest teacher?

Mine would have to be my history teacher. She is an absolute air-head! (no offence) she's kind of old and really short, but really really nice. She treats us all like we're her children and stuff! But gosh, is she dim, me and my friends have a page full of funny quotes and mistakes that she's said. Which I know might sound mean, but when you see the stuff she does—you would want to write it down as well, they are just classics!

Have a great day/night all!

Emerladskye xxx


	26. Chapter 22

I AM SO SORRY! My laptop completely crashed (happened about 2 weeks ago) ! So we had to send it to the company to get it fixed, and unfortunately all my stuff was on the laptop and not on a usb—and when I got it back three days ago, everything was gone, so I had to write it all up again. And to makes matters worse our internet went down!(I'm currently posting this at school…naughty me) So I'm so sorry if I haven't been able to reply to any of your messages! I'm not 100% happy with it, since my first one was much better but…I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer, so here you go. Again sorry about the long wait…I'm definitely going to start backing up my work now.

Chapter 22

"Go get your parent's Bella, we are going to have a party!" A very excited Esme squealed. Yeah, she squealed—like a little girl, it was actually kind of funny. It was a really bright sunny Saturday, and the Cullen's had gotten out their old barbeque set and were cooking up a feast. Alice and Emmett had taken the cover off the swimming pool and Rosalie and Jasper's parents had come along as well. I was on better terms with my parents these past few weeks because they hadn't mentioned the Massachusetts thing at all, so I was pretty sure they were reconsidering us leaving.

Leaving my lemonade on large outdoor table, I sprinted back into their house, out the front door, and then into my house. "Mom? Dad?" I called as I swung the front door open. I found my parents in the kitchen, they were both talking but when I came in, they stopped. Charlie shot mom an uneasy look, but I was too excited to look into it. "The Cullen's are having a barbeque, the Hales are there as well, do you want to come?"

My dad smiled—though it looked slightly forced, "Sure thing, Bells. I'm starving." He told me, my mother nodded at his side, also trying to look cheerful, "Of course," She said.

It was too much; I raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips,

"Oh, nothing, everything's fine," My mother was quick to reassure me,

"Yes, now let's go and get some of Esme's famous beef patties!" Charlie said, grabbing my mother's hand and towing her out of the kitchen. "Bells, don't worry, everything's is okay!" My mother quickly called over her shoulder as dad dragged her out.

"Sure." I whispered to the empty kitchen, wondering what just happened.

The teenagers were lounging in the pool, while the parents had retreated to the back deck—no doubt the fathers telling bad jokes as they sipped their beers in the shade. I was wearing an old t-shirt and shorts, since even though it was warm, it wasn't warm enough to wear a bikini—which I probably wouldn't have worn even if it was. "Head's up!" a voice called out, and I spun around, arms flying up to protect my head, the motion nearly tipping me out of the inflatable doughnut shaped raft, which I was lying on.

I looked up wearily, looking around to see everyone one else's hands up, protecting their own heads, except for Jasper, who stood at the edge of the pool a wide grin on his face, "Jasper!" I sighed, realizing that he'd tricked us. Jasper glanced at me smiling, "What? It was funny! And pretty awesome I mean your heads all ducked down at the same time, which loo—" but his next words weren't heard as he fell into the pool. With a very happy looking Rose standing behind him, "Serves him right," she said smugly, "Oh, by the way, the parents want us to put this on," she added, holding up a tube of sunscreen.

"But it's not _that _sunny," Alice complained from her seat on one of the floating lounges. Rose rolled her eyes, "That's what I said, "she said, throwing the tube to Emmett, who caught it and started putting it on. "Emmett! Don't put it on _in _the pool!" I scolded him. Emmett sighed and heaved himself out of the pool, "What is with all the girls yelling at us poor guys!" he teased, feigning mock hurt.

"I hear you man!" Jasper seconded, "that fall was nasty."

"Whatever." Alice said, laying back down. And then suddenly my world tipped and I was under. The chlorine stung my eyes and water immediately went up nose. I flailed about for a few minutes in panic, but then emerged, spluttering, to the surface. Thrashing about I searched for the culprit, my eyes landed on a not-so-innocent-looking Edward, noticing my angry gaze he smirked and waved. I waved back and swam towards him, a look of dread came upon his face and he backed up, quickly swimming to one of the edges and hopping out. I sighed and followed him, pulling my body out of the pool—which was pretty hard since my old clothes were soaking wet, and therefore pretty heavy. "Edward, get back here!" I cried, standing at the edge of the pool, too exhausted to chase after him.

"Catch me if you can!" he teased, skipping up the stairs and zooming past the parents and into the house. "He's so immature," Alice commented from the pool, but somehow I knew she was smirking when she said that. I really couldn't be bothered running after him…but maybe I didn't have to. I grabbed a towel and quickly dried myself, not wanting to make a mess—which Edward hadn't even bothered about, him leaving atrial of footprints behind him. I slowly walked up the deck stairs and slipped into the house. "Oh, I'm so thirsty!" I cried to no one in particular, making my way towards the kitchen. "Maybe I should make myself a spider," I continued glancing around now, to see if I could glimpse any bronze hair.

I began taking the ice cream out of the freezer, and with a loud thump, I placed the large tub of ice cream on the kitchen bench. Next I grabbed the soda, placing it next to the ice cream. Then quickly and discreetly, I filled up a glass of water and placed it behind the ice cream box. "Oh Edward…would you like some?" I called, and within moments Edward was standing before me, a cautious look on his face. "You want some?" I asked, holding up the soda.

He nodded, not taking his eyes off me, "Don't try anything," he warned me, raising an eyebrow. I widened my eyes innocently, "Of course not!" I replied sweetly. Edward watched as I made the drinks—probably making sure I didn't poison his or anything. Finally when I'd done, I set the drink before him on the bench, "Drink up," I grinned, raising my own glass to my lips when he reached for it hesitantly. Rollign my eyes I took a swing, "See? I'm not dead!" I reassured him, after taking a sip. He nodded and then smiled, taking a long swing from his glass. Perfect.

In one quick movement I picked up the glass of water and chucked it at Edward. The water, I mean, no the actual glass. I quickly fled, not wanting to wait for his reaction. Diving back outside I ran down the step and quickly jumped back into the pool, trying not to slip on the wet edges. Edward came out. Eventually. All red faced, but I could see he was trying not to laugh. "That was pretty pathetic," he told me, kneeling next to the pool. I sat up in my inflatable raft and grinned, "Oh, I know."

He chuckled, "Well you better come and clean up the mess before the parents find out." He warned me.

Damn it. Well that definitely didn't have the desired effect, since having to go clean up just ruined the whole awesomeness of my move. But of course, being the good-two-shoes that I am, without any protesting I went back in and grabbed a mop.

Because it was a Saturday, we stayed over late. The adults continued to talk while us teens out on some movies. "Pirates of the Caribbean!" Jasper repeated, for the hundredth time.

"No man, definitely Death Race," Emmett said, shaking his head. Rose and I shared an exasperated look, they had been going at this for ages. "Why don't we just watch both?" Edward, the voice of reason, asked calmly. Alice, Rose and I were quick to back him up. "I guess…" Emmett agreed, "but we have to watch Death Race first."

"No! Pirates!"

And we were back to where we started. Rose ended up hitting both of them in the end and putting Pirated of the Caribbean in, which I was secretly glad about, since I would rather watch a stupid pirate than people's body parts flying off.

The movie was good, and even Emmett didn't complain once during it, in fact most of the time he was doing very bad Jack Sparrow impersonations and laughing raucously at all the funny parts.

We ended up finishing the movie and were just about to put Death Race in when the parents interrupted us. "It's time to go," Lilly, Rosalie's mother told us, her statement was met with loud groans and protests,

"Aw…now?"—"Do we have to?"—"Five more minutes?"—"Can't they stay a little longer?"—"Mom!"

We sounded just like little kids, and as I looked at the gang—sprawled all over the floor, legs in the air—we still looked a bit like them as well. All the parents smiled, probably noticing the same thing I did, "Yes, otherwise I won't read you a bed time story," My dad joked, I rolled my eyes but got up, so did Rose and Jasper. The Cullen's walked us to the door and we all gave our goodbye's. It was pretty dark out so my parents and I had to carefully maneuver our way around the front yard and too the door.

"Did you have a good time?" Mom asked, as dad fiddled around with the key, trying to open the door.

"Yeah, I really did." I replied, grabbing my phone out and tilted the bright screen towards the lock, "Here," I said, smiling slightly at my dad's efforts.

Charlie shot me a sheepish look, "Thanks, Bells,"

As we walked in mom turned the light on, and I started climbing the stairs—feeling a bit exhausted, I was eager to lay me head down. "Wait, Bella," Charlie called. I stopped on the second step and turned expectantly, leaning one hand against the wall. "Honey, we are still going to Massachusetts." My mother said, but unlike the other times she had said it—this was firm, she wasn't asking me, she was telling me. "Mom…" I began, my mouth going dry.

"No, Bella. This is an amazing opportunity for me, for us. And just imagine; we can get a brand new house, much bigger than this. We'll have more money, you'll be able to buy everything you've always wanted," she told me.

"But I have everything I want! Here, in Forks." I retorted, my voice going tight, my hand clenching.

"Bella…" Charlie began in his reasonable, stop-being-childish tone.

"No dad. I'm not going _anywhere_." I repeated hardly.

"Bella, this isn't your decision! We are moving and that's that!" My mom said, her voice rising dangerously. "Why do you mean this isn't my decision? I'm part of this family, aren't I?" I yelled back, my own voice growing to a yell. I didn't know where all the rage was coming from, but it felt good to get it all out. "Don't you raise your voice, Isabella." My dad warned me, but his tone was kind as if he was talking to a small squirrel and was trying to get it to eat out of his hand. It made me angrier, "No!" I screamed, "I'm not moving!"

"Isabella Marie Swan, we are definitely going to Massachusetts! I don't want to hear another word about this, now go to your room!" My mother shouted, her eyes flashing furiously. They hadn't ever told me to go to my room since I was twelve! So my temper kept rising.

"I hate you! Do you not care about me at all? You don't, do you? All you care about is this stupid job! Can't you see what this is going to do to me? It's not fair!" I screamed, my voice streaking up two octaves, tears brimming at the edge of my eyes. "I've already told the Cullen's and Hales, we told them to tell the kids." My mother informed me, I had a sudden urge to punch her.

"I hate you," I whispered again, finding the look of hurt that flashed across my parent's eyes pleasing. Sick, I know. But I was too angry to care. With that I spun around and sprinted to my room, almost tripping in my haste. I flung my door shut behind me, quickly grabbing a chair and shoving it under the door handle. Then I landed in a heap at the foot of my bed, big sobs ripping out of my throat, shaking my whole body.

I heard a soft tap at my window and looked up, my eyes all blurry because of all he tears. Standing on my balcony was Edward. Weirdly, I wasn't surprised. It was almost like I knew he would come…like he always did. I got up and flung the balcony door open. Edward took one look at me and quickly enveloped me into a warm hug. I gripped onto him tightly, my flowing tears already beginning to wet his shirt. Without saying a word he led me to my bed and gently laid me down, seeing as I wasn't about to let go of him, he slipped in and lowered himself next to me, grabbing my blanket and wrapping it around us as best he could. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and in response, his arms tightened at my waist. We lay there for ages—I'm not sure exactly how long, me sobbing my heart out. Edward was silent, he just held me and let me get his shirt all wet and snotty, his silence was oddly comforting—until finally, my cries subsided and we drifted off to sleep.

Thanks to the following for reviewing: vampiregurl, , ElizabellaLove, Kammi93, emochick920, Tinkrbell23, Janxi, SexiiCullen

and jwtwifan!

Sorry again for this being so late!

Hope you enjoyed it!

Book: Halo, Alexandra Adornetto (what a cool surname! LOL)

Topic: If you could be any MYTHICAL creature, what would you me? eg. Angel, vampire, unicorn, etc…

I would probably be a dragon…lol! Or a Hippogriff…or...Thestral…or mermaid…or…angel…LOL! Too many to choose from, the list goes on and on! XD

Have a great day! And please comment!

Again, Sorry about the late upload, I hope you all understand!

Emeraldksye xxx

,


	27. Chapter 23

I KNOW THIS IS SHORT! But I wanted to upload it because if I were to write the whole chapter it would take longer, and you guys have already waited long enough. 

Sorry about the wait, I'm having my exams right now and I've been revising and revising…and freaking out. So, sorry! I still have three more exams, but hopefully the next chapter won't be as late as this one… 

Enjoy

Chapter 23

A soft but noticeable breeze woke me up, gently brushing the nape of my neck. But I soon realized it wasn't wind. It was a person. Suddenly freaked out, I sat up quickly, spinning around to face the person, my hand quickly forming a fist—ready for self-defence if need be. A pair of bright green eyes stared back at my own shocked brown ones. Then everything came back…the crying…the hugging. ..and then, well...the sleeping…

I let go of the breath I didn't know I held, a warm blush beginning to blossom upon my cheeks. "Hey," I breathed, sitting up whilst keeping a safe distance between Edward and I. I mean seriously, the guy I had been crushing on since forever was in my bed, looking quite luscious, with his tousled hair and sleepy eyes. Not that I would jump him, or anything. But still, just in case.

"Good morning," he said, a smile beginning to form on his face, "I've forgotten how comfy your bed is." He smiled, pulling the blanket up to his chin. I smiled softly back, "Thanks for coming over, Edward. You didn't have to…but it helped." I told embarrassedly, focusing my eyes on my right hand, which nervously traced the pattern on the blanket, avoiding his eyes. "Bella…" Edward sighed, "You don't need to thank me, and it's what I do, what I'm supposed to do. Remember what you told me in that classroom? That day at school, when…well… " he trailed off, not willing to continue.

"Yeah," I jumped in, remembering when Edward asked to talk to me, when he found out about Tanya.

"Well, it's the same for me. I've got your back." He said, his eyes suddenly serious, "You know that right?"

"Of course."

"Good. Which means, Bella, that no matter what, no matter _where_ you are, we'll always be friends; Best friends." He told me. I sighed,

"I know…"

"I'm not giving up, if that's what you think." He said, "I don't want you to go—but if you have to…in the end, it won't be your fault, and I'll understand." He whispered softly.

I nodded, "I don't want to leave…" I told him, although I knew he knew that.

"Do you know when?" he asked.

"Two weeks." I said bluntly. Edward took my hand,

"Well then, we better try to convince them to let you stay—oh! You could stay with us!" Edward said, his eyes lighting up brightly.

"It won't work—my parents won't budge…" I cut in, since my tantrum last night I had slowly begun to except the fact that I was going to move—and nothing I did or said was going to change that, but still there was still that small spark of hope. But that spark was surrounded by damp wood—it didn't have much longer to burn.

"Yeah, it will," Edward said winking.

Edward left a few minutes later, since we didn't want his parents to worry if they found his bend empty. But it took quite a while to assure him that he could go, since Edward was still worried about me, but I told him again and again that it was fine and that I would call him later. But the truth was, I was not fine. I was embarrassed about my behavior last night, though I did not regret it, and had no idea what to do. Should I go down? I think my pride stopped me from doing so.

So for a few hours I lazed about in my room and my parents didn't seem to care, because they hadn't said a word and I hadn't heard any movement from outside my door. But finally my stomach overruled my pride and I gingerly removed my chair from beneath the door handle, and opened it. I sneaked down the hall, stopping by my parent's room to find it empty. But on the floor lay a few cardboard boxes, already filled with items.

I realized what they were for and felt a wave of emotion come over me; anger, sadness, confusion…

They were really going through with it. We were going to leave. All of a sudden the phone started ringing, pulling me out of trance-like state. I rushed downstairs and quickly grabbed the phone, "Hello?" I puffed into the phone, slightly out of breath after my dash downstairs.

"Bella!" Alice's voice greeted me clearly.

"Hey Ally…" I said, hoping I wasn't about to get a bunch of pity.

"Can I talk to her?" I heard a voice ring in the background—it sounded like Rosalie.

"Not yet!" I heard Alice reply, her voice sounding softer as if she had moved away from the phone, then she said to me, louder, "I've asked my parents—they said yes!" she said, sounding excited.

"Um…about what exactly?" I asked mystified.

"About staying at my house of course! I've already got an amazing plan! It could be like you're boarding here—except, of course you aren't. You can visit your parents on the holidays—and even some weekends, and of course Christmas break…"

"Alice!" I interrupted her rambling, "Have you asked _my _parents?" There was a silence at the other end,

"Well…not _yet_, but I will. And by the way, _I _am going to ask, not you because—"

"It won't work." I interrupted yet again, my voice breaking.

"Why not?" Alice asked. Trying not to let too much emotion show, I told her about the boxes in my parent's room. "That doesn't mean anything," Alice reassured me, but there was hesitation in her voice. I gave a humorless laugh, "Alice, don't worry about it…we're leaving in two weeks, and that's it." I told her. "Don't worry." I repeated. "Now shouldn't we enjoy our time instead of mopping around? Make the best of the time we have left?" I asked, trying to brighten up my tone.

"Bella...at least me ask them?"

"No. I don't' want to start another argument."

Alice sighed heavily, "Fine, here, talk to Rose."

"Hey Bells!" Rose's voice chimed. I murmured a greeting.

"The fair's open today—rides and everything. You up for it?" Rose asked, "You know, make the most of the time we have?"

"Yeah, I guess, sure."

"Cool, meet you in half an hour, at the Cullen's?"

"Yep."

"Okay, well bye!" she said, "Oh and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't _you _worry. We'll get you out of this." And then she hung up.

I sighed and put the phone down, just in time to hear the keys turning in the lock and the door opening. My parents we home. Deciding to go for the innocent act I quickly jumped on the couch and turned the TV on, the laughs from reruns of _Friends _quickly filled the room.

"Hello Bella," My mother greeted me, there was no anger in her voice which was surprising. "Hi mom…"

"Can we talk?" My dad asked.

"Sure," I said. My dad nodded and muted the TV.

"Bella, we're sorry about last night…" My mom started,

"No, I should be sorry, I shouldn't have blown up like I did."

"_No_. We should have understood what you are going through. What we're putting you through…"

"I saw the boxes." I said, "And I guess now I've accepted it. Don't worry, I won't cause any more trouble." I said quietly.

"Oh Bella," My mother sighed, reaching out and placing a hand upon mine, "I'm sorry that we have to leave."

"I know."

"SO you aren't; mad anymore?" My other asked.

"Not as much…" I admitted.

"Good, I don't think we could stand it." My mother said with a small smile.

I nodded, and then asked, "DO you mind I go to my room? I have some homework to finish off," I lied.

"Sure thing, Bells," My dad said.

"Oh and is it okay if I go to the fair tonight? With my friends?" I asked.

"Of course, it will be good for you, make the best of the time you have." That's what I said, I wanted to tell her.

I mumbled a thanks and then padded upstairs. I was kind of hoping that I'd wake up one day and my parents would say that we weren't going because my mother got offered a better job, here, in Forks. Of course that wouldn't happen. This wasn't a fairytale. I lay on my bed, my 'homework' forgotten. I lay wondering whether or not my parents would actually let me stay with the Cullens'.

Then another thought struck me. If i as leaving-i mean _when _I was leaving...was i going to tell Edward about how I felt about him? My stomach ached at the thought of leaving without him knowing how I truly felt. Determinately, I sat up and grabbed a pen and a clean sheet of paper.

I was going to write a letter...then maybe i could drop it in his mail box before I left...then i shook my head. No. That was cowardly. I may as well tell him face-to-face. I left the paper and pen on my desk and sat back down on my bed, closing my eyes, thinking about what I would say to Edward when the time came. Millions of ways shot through my head, some humoruos, others I would be way to embarrassed of actually doing. In the end though, I know i woudl never do what i came up with anyway. In the end, it would just be me and him. And hopefully the words that came out of my mouth, they would be right ones.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will the fair:D And agin: SORRY ABOUT THE LATE AND SHORT CHAPTER! (one of the worst kinds :P)<p>

Thanks to the following for reviewing: vampiregurl, ElizabellaLove, KarmaIsA'Bunny, thekatiemadeline, Kammi93, Tinkrbell23, 0.0-MIDNIGHTROSE-0.0, the-only-exception-is-me14, emochick920j, jwtwifan, SexiiCullen, Janxi,

Just wanted to let you all know that there are only a couple more chapters left for the story! (4-5 or maybe even 6)So…yeah!

Hope you guys are having a great day, and good luck to any of you readers who are also having exams right now! :D

xxxx


	28. Chapter 24

Enjoy 

Chapter 24

The bright lights ignited the dim night. Lanterns of many different colours lined the pathways and stalls, seeming almost like a rainbow. I took a deep breath and sucked in the delicious smell of popcorn, cotton candy and all the other sweets.

I think I made the right decision by coming here tonight. Though the air was cold, the warm glow of the lamps, people and food made it almost unnoticeable. "Pretty, isn't it?" Rose commented from beside me, pulling closer to Emmett. Emmett smiled and looked down at her, care filling his eyes,

"Yeah…beautiful." But I didn't think he was talking about the fair.

"Well, where to first?" Jasper asked, turning around to face us.

"We should probably go on the rides before we eat...that way we won't throw up as easily," Edward commented, his eyes wide with child-like excitement as he gazed up the large Ferris Wheel which circled overhead.

"Yeah, good idea," Alice chirped.

"Err…" Emmett started uneasily, "I might just eat, you know…I don't really…" he trailed, small spots of pink appearing on his cheeks.

"A big boy like you is afraid of rides?" Rose teased him, poking his stomach playfully. Emmett looked down embarrassedly,

"Well…yeah sort of," He said, "That and I like to eat." He added matter-of-factly.

"Of course," I said, smiling.

"Well, let's go fill that stomach! See you guys, have fun!" Rose called, already grabbing Emmett and leading him away to some of the stalls, no doubt feeling hungry herself.

"We should hurry up then, if we want to get seats on the Ferris wheel—the line's getting longer and longer by the second!" I told Edward, Alice and Jasper. They all nodded and we basically ran to join the end of the line for the Ferris wheel. "Oh! Look! It's a two person carriage, how romantic, Jasper!" Alice noted, cuddling up to Jasper, "Don't you think so?"

Jasper looked amused, "Sure thing," Alice giggled and then winked at me. I shot her a confused look and she looked determinately in Edward's direction, I rolled my eyes but felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Stupid Alice.

The excited chatter of the people around us was loud and bright, filled with cheerful laughter of children and adults alike in the line.

Sooner than we expected it was out turn to get on, and I tried hard not to laugh at the over excited Edward that was practically jumping up and down in his enthusiasm, "I've never been on one of these before!" Edward defended himself, which just made me smirk harder.

Alice and Jasper hopped into the first, and Edward and I were quickly ushered onto the next seat coming.

We hopped into the small compartment-like seating and then pulled the long metal rod down, locking it securely in front of us. The light breeze played with my hair, making it dance about my face. Edward and I sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the view and feel.

"Looks awesome, doesn't it?" Edward asked, peering over the edge of the carriage, down to the fair below.

"Yeah," I agreed, followign his example and looking down at the bright lights and people milling below. Then I looked out across the land, I could see some of the lights from town blinking feebly in the distance—no match for the bright, eye-catching lights of the fair.

"Eh, Bella?" Edward began hesitantly. I looked to him expectantly, and smiled at his handsome face—even though he seemed nervous, was beautiful. His eyes were still its beautiful emerald green and the wind picked at his hair as well, giving it an even more disheveled look. "Yeah?"

"I don't want to ruin the night by talking about you moving…but Alice wanted me to let you know that she asked Charlie and Renée—"

"About me moving in?" I cut in indignantly. Alice told me she wasn't going to say anything…but of course, she did.

"Yeah and well, they said no." He told me sadly, it wasn't surprising. He was merely confirming what I already knew to be true.

"Did they give a reason?" I asked, just slightly curious whether or not what I thought their reason was, was true.

"They just said that they would be uncomfortable with you being so far away…but, they also said that they didn't think you'd like the idea." He said, a small smile played at his lips, and I could see excitement building in his eyes. "Which means, that their decision was most likely decided by the fact that"—he held up his finger and made quotations in the air—"_You don't want to stay_,"

"Whish is not correct, because you do." He finished.

"So?" I asked, not seeing where he was going with this.

"_So_, that means that if you told them you want to stay, then they probably will let you. But you have to tell them."

"Oh…"

"See! We found a loop hole! Bella, this means that you can stay!" He cried, moving closer to wrap me in a big hug, the sudden motion rocking the carriage.

"Edward, careful!" I scolded him, but a big grin was creeping up my face. Then a sudden thought came to mind:

_Did I really want to stay? If every day, I would have to watch Edward, and be with Edward, without telling him how I felt? Would the pain be worth it?_

It was a selfish thought, that I wouldn't stay just because of Edward, when all the others wanted me too. _Would seeing Edward every day, be worth feeling unwanted?_

Yes, It was. Because staying, meant I could continue to see him—and everyone, even though I couldn't tell him, and watch him date others girls—was worth seeing him, because I would rather be with him (while feeling bad) then not at all.

With all these confusing thoughts swirling like a wild storm in my head, I almost forgot that I was on a ride, "Bella?" Edward asked, "You alright?" He waved a hand in front of my face, snapping my attention back to the real world. "Yes, I'm fine." I assured him,

"This is great news," I told him, "But we shouldn't; get our hopes up too high—incase it doesn't work,"

"Yes, I know, but the thought that it might, makes things a lot happier, because I know that we're doing something to keep you here," he said softly, and I just realized that one of his arms were still wrapped around my shoulder. Unconsciously, my face moved closer to his, and my eyes trained to his, their intense jade gaze penetrating me, and I felt myself go all jelloid. Edward swept a finger over my face, brushing some strands of hair, which were billowing around it, away.

I remember thinking, at that moment, how cliché it was, that our first kiss would be on a Ferris Wheel. Though, how very perfect that would be. But of course, life isn't perfect. And I didn't get my clichéd Ferris-Wheel-kiss, well not exactly.

Now that I look over it I feel embarrassed, that I would think Edward would kiss me, but there was something in his eyes, that stopped me from feeling embarrassed at the time.

Technically, Edward _did _kiss me, but before you get excited—it was a kiss on the cheek, and rather, brotherly, may I add. Well, not to me, but that was probably how it was initialized to be. After that, I just felt plain stupid, and it took quite a lot for me to not break down on the spot and star bawling my eyes out, yelling at the top of my lungs,

_Why don't you just kiss me already?_

The ride ended, and Edward and I hopped out. Me lazily, as I was still sulking, and Edward—who hadn't noticed my glum mood—happily, probably thinking that he had solved all my problems. Well, he had, only all my problems apart from him.

Around an hour later, Edward, Jasper, Alice and I met up with Rose and Emmett. And while the four of us had something to eat, Emmett and Rose told us about what they had been doing. "I won this cute little bunny!" Rose announced, proudly placing a small green stuffed toy on the table. Emmett rolled his eyes, "Actually, I won it for you,"

Rose shrugged,"Same thing," she said dismissively, and then launched into telling Alice and I about a beautiful jewellery stall she had seen earlier.

"Oh and you can also get your fortune checked out," Emmett managed to get in, in between Rose's rambling. I perked up,

"Really?" I asked, interested, I had always wanted to get my fortune read. Even though, I didn't necessarily believe in fortune-telling, I still had always wanted to try it out.

"Yeah," Jasper confirmed, "It was on one of the signs near the entrance,"

"Awesome…" I said, already making a plan on going. The others must have guessed what I was thinking because Alice said,

"No Bella, no fortune telling,"

"Why not?" I cried, outraged that she was dismissing it so easily.

"Because it's stupid!" Rose told me.

"No it isn't!" I protested, "Besides, it's just for fun!"

"Well, we aren't coming," Alice said huffily,

"Actually, I—" Jasper started, but stopped after noticing Alice's glare.

"Please?" I begged, not wanting to go alone, "You could ask them about the latest trends and styles coming out," I reasoned with Alice. This seemed to soften her up a bit,

"Well…it would be good to know what would be in fashion in time for Prom…"

"Exactly! See Alice, it can be good!" Edward said, shooting me a smile, which I returned gratefully.

"Fine, but I'm not paying." She warned.

-(|||&!$#$?&|||)-

(Sorry, I have a lot of fun making these :P)

After asking around, we finally made it to the fortune tellers stall, or should I say tent. It was very cliché, with its curtain of beads hanging at the entrance and carefully placed pots and stones placed around the tent. "Oh gosh…" Alice sighed, "Really guys?" She asked, doubt plain in her voice. "Alice, come on," Emmett said, who after some talking, had rather warmed up to the idea, and was getting quite excited about getting his fortune read. "Ten bucks per person," Edward said, reading of a small wooden sign that hung from one of the tents poles. "Ten dollars?" Alice repeated, her eyes widening in incredulity.

"I'm paying remember," Jasper told her calmly.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Fine, but when we get in there, I'm having a talk with this so called _Teller of Fortunes,_" Alice said, sneering at the name.

I calmly led the way in, and the first thing I noticed was the strong smell of flowers and herbs that hung in the tent. The beads made a tinkling noise as the rest of the gang joined me inside. "What's with the smell?" Rose asked distastefully, wrinkling her nose.

It wasn't that bad, the actual smell was nice—it was just way way _way _too strong. Many lamps were strung up in the tent and a small round table sat in the middle. A few different sizes of glass balls lined a small counter that stood in the corner and thick carpets lay on the floor. A small women sat on a chair behind the counter, she had long black hair, which was very curly, and seemed to be in her mid-thirties, she wore a long maroon dress, that had heavy beading and a pale pink scarf which she had wrapped around he head like the head band. She reminded me of Professor Trelawney from Harry Potter, and that thought almost made me laugh, but I held back a smile.

"Welcome," she called out in an eerie voice, causing Alice to snort indignantly.

"We'd like one session, for the six of us," Jasper told the lady, handing her some money. The women looked down and counted, then carefully put the money away into a small box. "Rip off," I heard Rose mutter. The women must have heard her, but she didn't show it. Instead, she came to the table and sat down, gesturing for us to do the same. "I am Helen," She told us, bringing out a beaded bag as we all sat down. I frowned, _Why did everything have to have beads on it? _I thought, amused. Edward politely quickly introduced us as Helen began taking small stones out of her bag. I noticed that they all had small markings or scratches on them. "What brings you here today?" She asked us.

"You're a fortune teller, shouldn't you know?" Alice asked rudely.

"Alice!" I scolded, "Sorry, she—" I began apologizing for Alice, but Helen waved me off,

"It is alright. I often have non-believers come to me. Though I do prefer the term _medium _or _mystic or Oracle_, _fortune tellers_ have no talent. They are fake, and are usually confused with true Mediums, which I am." She let us know. "Now let us begin,"

"Who would like to go first?"

"Me." Alice spoke up, which was surprising.

"Okay," Helen said, "Is there anything in particular you would like to know?" she asked Alice.

Alice glanced at me and then nodded at Helen, "Yes. You see, my friend, Bella, she's moving and well, we're trying to convince her parents to let her stay. So…is she going to leave?" Alice asked. I frowned, i thought she was going to ask about the sales and stuff for Prom. I could feel the tension in the air as soon as she said it. Helen looked at me as well, and then looked at her stones, she picked two up and began rolling them around in her hands, after a few moments of silence she put them back down and looked up. "That is a very precise question…" Helen began,

"Can you tell us or not?" Alice cut in, "Or are you some fake?"

Helen simply ignored Alice and continued to stare at me, her grey eyes boring into mine. It was an uncomfortable feeling. No one scolded Alice, probably because they wanted to hear what Helen had to say as well, and were wondering the same thing as Alice.

"Well, all I can tell you is that"—she glanced down at her stones—"you will do what you want to do." She said to me. I heard a few snorts from my friends, and I held back the desire to express my disdain as well, she had stated the obvious. Of course I would do what I wanted to do.

"Can you elaborate?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow.

Helen glanced at Alice, "What I mean, is that deep down, you know what you truly want to do…and that might not necessarily be staying."

"Of course I want to stay!" I defended myself, as my friends shot me looks of surprise, wondering why I would not want to stay.

"Well, then you will." Helen said.

_That was a completely useless conversation._

Alice was right, the lady was just trying to get our money.

"Okay, thanks." I said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

"Can I go next?" Emmett piped up. Helen nodded and turned to him. As Emmett started asking Helen a bunch of questions as Alice whispered,

"It's getting really stuffy in here, can we leave?"

"Yeah," Jasper said, turning and grabbing Alice's hand. Edward got up too and left. I wasn't going to leave since it was my idea in the first place to come. Helen ignored those that exited and remained fixated on telling Emmett his 'future'.

"You can leave, I'll stay with Emmett," Rose whispered to me from the seat beside me, and I could see excitement in her eyes.

"You want to have a go don't you?" I asked me, smiling. She grinned back,

"Sorta. Love advice."

"Okay." I giggled, Rose didn't believe it either. But she wanted to have fun.

I ducked out of the tent to find Edward standing outside, when Edward noticed me he said, "I just wanted to make sure those two didn't go off somewhere and start making out. I know Jasper's my best friend. But Ally's my little sister." He told me. I laughed and nodded,

"Well, where are they, then?"

"To get cotton candy."

"Oh Edward!" I laughed, "You're so naïve,"

"Damn." He swore, "I knew it!"

"Relax, it'll be fine." I said, "Now come on, let's go to one of those stalls!"

-(|||&!$#$?&|||)-

By the time I was dropped off at home it was ten-forty, but my parents were still up. I decided to ask them about staying with the Cullens'. So after brushing my teeth and changing into my pyjamas, I made my way to my parent's room.

"Dad, mom?"

"Hey Bells, how was it?" My dad asked, putting down his book. My mother put down her magazine as well, and they both looked at me expectantly.

"Yeah, it was lots of fun, really great." I said, perching at the bottom of their bed, near their feet. "Mom, Dad…I heard Alice talked to you guys earlier…" I began, not sure how to continue.

My parents exchanged looks that seemed to be saying 'I knew this was coming'. "And well, I actually don't mind the idea of staying here with the Cullens. I like it. And I want to stay. And it isn't that big a deal, I mean Carlisle and Esme are your best friends, you can trust them, I mean their basically family—"

"Honey, that's not the reason why we are uncomfortable with the idea. We just don't think that we can stay away from you for so long. You have to see this from our perspective; you're still our daughter, our little girl," My dad said.

"I know…" I sighed, knowing that it would be hard to not see my parents that often. "But I can visit you!" I said, "Christmas, holidays…even some weekends!" I reasoned, hoping they would crack. "I know this is really sudden and stuff, and you'd have to think about it, so why don't you?" I said, trying to be reasonable.

My mother sighed, "Bella…"

"Please mom?"

She stared at me in silence for a few moments then sighed again, weariness on her face, "Okay fine…we'll _think about it_, but don't get your hopes up, this doesn't mean you're staying." My mom warned me.

"Okay! Thank you!" I squealed, bounding up and quickly ducking down to hug both my parents. My father laughed, "Okay, goodnight Bella."

"'Night!" I said, and then ran into my room, grabbing my mobile off my side table.

_I talked to my parents; they said they'd consider it! I'm not getting my hopes up but YAY! :) x –B_

I hit send and moments later I got a reply.

_What? Really? Awesome, Bells! See, we don't need to give up :) I'll see you tomorrow! Sleep tight :) x _

I grinned at Edwards reply, and sent him a text saying goodnight.

For the first time in weeks, I went to be smiling, and happy about what was going to come when I woke up the next day.

* * *

><p>Thanks to the following for reviewing: emochick920, vampiregurl, Tinkrbell23, ElizabellaLove, ScottishGirlx and Janxi!<p>

**IMPORTANT!**

**DO any of you guys remember the guitar scene in chapter 3? Well, I really wanted to build up on it and stuff, but then a few chapters ago I got a really good idea, so I can't exactly elaborate on the guitar thing—as much as I want to. So just imagine that that scene didn't happen. Which I know is really unprofessional of me to ask you to do that, but it won't work, so sorry!**

Anyhooo!

Movie: (I couldn't think of a book:P) And technically, this isn't a movie, but I just wanted to say it: FRIENDS! GO WATCH IT! Amazing TV show…yeah, so…go watch it! Hahahaa

Topic: Do any of you guys have One Direction Infection? Heheh XD

Anyway, my holidays are here and my exams are over so that means quick uploading! YAY! Because I really want to finish this story by the end of the year

Have a great day everyone!

And please review!

Emeraldskye xxx


	29. Chapter 25

**Special Notice: Okay guys, i feel really guilty that I haven't written in ages and since it's my holidays i promised that I would upload really quickly and hopefully finish the story by the end of the year. As you can see, that didn't happen and I'm really sorry. Unfortunately a family member passed away just a week into my holidays so my family flew over and of course then I didn't have time to write. Then there were tonnes of arrangements to be made and the funeral. I didn't arrive home till two days ago, and i didn't really have much time to write there. And i didn't really feel up to it. My school begins in a week, so that will probably be another delay, but I'm going to try as hard as i can to finish this story :) But now i'm back, and everything's okay. I'm really sorry for the delay, i feel really guilty, but hope you all can understand.**

Chapter 25

A few days had passed since I had asked my parents about staying with the Cullens. And they hadn't mentioned anything about it, so things weren't looking very bright. I'd been mentally preparing myself for it, and had been spending more and more time with my friends, and I even caught up with some other friends from school that I didn't normally hang out with.

When my dad broke the news about whether or not I could stay with the Cullens I was at my desk, finishing off my homework. "Hi, Bells," My dad greeted me as he stood at my doorway. "Hi," I said, turning away from my homework and looking at him expectantly.

"Do you have a lot of homework?" He asked,

"No, not really, I'm nearly done, "I said dismissively, growing more excited by the minute at what he was going to say. My dad slowly walked to my bed and then sat down, and then he patted the spot next to him.

I joined him. "Bella, your mother and I have been discussing leaving you here with Esme and Carlisle…" he began, "And…" he continued, as I braced myself for what he was going to say next, "We don't think it's a very good idea," he finished, then seeing my shocked expression he continued, "We just don't think we'd feel comfortable being away from you for so long…Bella, you're our only child. This has nothing to do with the Cullens'. We are very aware how capable they are of taking care of you, but honey, you have to see this form our side. We just don't think we could handle not seeing you every day."

Tears began to well up, and soon enough my vision became blurry.

"But dad…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say. My dad wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me to his side,

"I know this seems bad now Bells, but it'll be fine, we'll visit here as often as you like," he assure me, planting a kiss on the top of my head.

I rested my head on his shoulder and drew in a shaky breath, "I-I…I don't want to go," I managed to get out", knowing how little difference my statement would make.

"I know—_we _know," he corrected himself, "But after a while, when we get all settled, it'll be better. You'll make new friends—now I'm not saying that you forget your old ones, but over time, you'll be more comfortable, sweet heart. Your mother and I both know how hard this will be for you—and it's hard for us too. We aren't very happy about leaving all our friends behind, our lives. But this is an amazing opportunity for your mother and it would be unfair to her if we let it go." My dad said in soothing tones. I nodded and sniffled.

"Okay, well hon, I have to help your mother cook, you know how cranky she gets." He said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, sure," I said, letting go of him and wiping away the tear streaks that ran down my face.

My dad gave me a sympathetic look, "It'll be okay." He repeated, and then with a last smile, he left.

I collapsed on my bed, feeling all the air getting knocked out of me. We were leaving in six days. Not knowing what else to do, I began packing. First I did my desk, placing all my many books, photo frames and ornaments in the dull brown boxes my parents had given me. Then I did my drawers. They were much harder, and as I placed the many memories away into the boxes, and sealed them in their dark, musky prisons, a few tears escaped.

I had nearly finished doing my drawers when my mum called me down for dinner. It was a quiet affair; the only sound was the scraping of spoons against plates and the occasional awkward small talk.

"Honey," My mother finally broke the awkward silence, "I just wanted to let you know, that now that this is all finalized. You can tell your friends. I'm going to call your school tomorrow morning,"

I nodded, keeping my eyes on the plate before me, tracing the light design that outlined the edge of the plate with my eyes. "Yeah, okay," I muttered. And that was it for the leaving subject. My parents tried to coax me into talking about school, but I only offered them closed answers, so eventually they gave up and began talking to each other about other things. Soon enough I excused myself from the table and went to my room. I finished packing away my drawers and then placed all the boxes I had now filled in the corner of my room. I would start packing my clothes over the next few days.

I drew my curtains next and then turned on my small lamp that stood on my bed-side table, its small glow slowly filling the room, giving it a warm look. I decided I was going to tell all of my friends tomorrow that I was leaving, at school.

I couldn't go to sleep that night, to worried and nervous about how I was going to break the news to my friends, who had been trying so hard to make sure I never told them what I was about to.

(-#$-)

"Um, guys?" I hesitantly began, as we all sat down at the cafeteria table for lunch. This was it. I was going to tell them.

Then I noticed Rosalie's sad eyes, "What's wrong?" I asked, hoping it wasn't because she knew what I was going to say.

She sighed, "It's my parents…they've been fighting again," she said softly, and Emmett's arm around her tightened.

"Again?" Alice asked, her eyes wide with sympathy.

Rose nodded, "I just…I don't know..." she sighed.

"Hey, Rose, It'll be fine, all parents have their arguments." I reassured her,

"Yeah, I know. But this was different, you don't think that they'll get a d—"

"No!" Alice, Edward and I shot in.

"No way, Rose, your parents love each other too much to let an argument break up their marriage." I quickly added.

Rose nodded sadly, "Okay. I guess." She agreed.

Alice nodded patting Rose's arm comfortingly, then turned to me, "You were saying something?" she asked. The other guys' eyes met mine as well. Oh. Yeah.

"Um, I just wanted to know, since it's Friday, if you guys wanted to come over for a movie marathon, or something?" I said, chickening out. I didn't want to put so much pressure and worry upon my friends, especially since Rose was having troubles at home. "Oh, sorry, Jazz and I can't, we've got a date tonight…" Alice said, "Sorry,"

"Oh, don't worry!" I laughed it off, "That's okay,"

"But the rest of us can come, right?" Rose asked, looking around the table. Edward and Emmett nodded and smiled.

"Yepp!" Emmett said.

"Awesome." I said. Yeah, totally awesome. Now when and how was I going to tell them about me leaving?

I decided to tell them tomorrow, giving them a 4 solid days to warm up to the fact before I left, but then I was going to have to make sure my parents didn't say anything to their parent before I managed to say anything, like last time.

"Was that really what you were going to say?" Edward asked me during Biology, while the rest of the class took their seats. I frowned and turned my head to face him, twining my fingers nervously. "What?" I asked, but knowing perfectly well what he was talking about.

"Earlier, at lunch. You invited us over tonight? Was that really what you were going to say?" He asked, his gorgeous green eyes boring into mine.

"I―Um...why would you ask that?"

"I know you very well Bella. probably more than you know. What were you actually going to say?" He lay a comforting hand on my wrestles hands, immediately ceasing their movement. Then for that second all my defenses went down, and for that moment of weakness, I gave in.

"Okay. You're right, I wasn't going to say that, what I was meant to say was that it's official. I'm moving." I whispered quickly, my eyes darting around me, making sure no one was eavesdropping. Then seeing the teacher entering the classroom, I straightened up and turned to face the front, but not before seeing the look of disbelief flash across Edward's face.

"What?" He hissed. I shot him a look and motioned to the teacher. Edward frowned and stuck out his jaw stubbornly. I sighed and quickly scribbled down a note.

_We'll talk about this later, okay?_

Edward glanced curiously down at the piece of paper and then back at me, his expression softening slightly at the look of desperation written across my face. He nodded slowly then turned back to the teacher. I then realized what I had done. _Why did I have to tell him? Stupid Edward. And his stupid gorgeous eyes._ I couldn't concentrate for the rest of the lesson, because I was very aware of the sad looks Edward kept shooting me, and I began to dread the moment when I would have to explain myself.

When the bell finally rang Edward and I made our way towards the parking lot, but Edward hadn't said a word about the what I had told him yet. Which was weird, because I thought as soon as we left class he would pounce and start firing questions. "Can I ride back with you?" Edward finally spoke. I chewed on my bottom lip, hugging my book closer to my chest,

"Yes, If you want." I said—well, more like squeaked. I unlocked the cab and got in as Edward ran over to Alice and gave her his keys, then he joined me the Chevy.

"You're leaving." Edward whispered as I backed out and joined the main road.

"Yes. But no one else knows yet, and I'd like to keep it that way, for now." I told him, eyes glued to the road.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" He asked, his voice still soft, devoid of any anger.

"Rose is having a tough time at home, this would make I worse. Don't worry, though, I'm telling them tomorrow. " I said, "I'm leaving in five days." I added, quieter.

"What?" His tone made me glance at him, to see hurt plastered over his features, his green eye wide with shock. "No. Five days? But Bella, that's..."

"It's true. Yeah," My voice came out sounded strong, and brave. Not at all like how I felt, I felt like crying every time I thought about it. "But don't worry. I'll visit regularly. It's not that big of a deal." I was rambling now, I knew it, but I didn't want to stop.. Because it stopped me saying what I really wanted to say which was _I don't want to leave! I love you! _and stuff like that.

"I—Bella…" Edward sighed, "You aren't upset?" He asked suddenly, sounding slightly irritated.

"I am—well, I was. but I've accepted the fact now."

"But I promised that I wouldn't let you go."

"I know. But promises can be broken." I knew it must have been hurting him, the way I was acting, but doing this was easier. It was the uncomplicated way to leave. We had reached my house and we pulled up in my drive way. Edward grabbed his bag that lay at his feet and swung the door open.

Then without thinking, I quickly grabbed his jacket. Edward turned back, an eyebrow raised. I leaned forward and quickly pressed my lips to his soft cheek. Then pulling back slightly, "I'll miss you." I told him. Edward looked slightly shocked by my action, and for a second I thought I saw his cheeks darken slightly.

But then he seemed to get a hold of himself, shooting me his crooked smile, "I know. I'll miss you." then he left.

I sat back in my seat, surprised by my actions. A small smile began to spread across my face. I had enough courage to do that, maybe telling him how I truly felt wasn't going to be as hard as I initially thought.

Luckily, my parents agreed with me having my friends over, and dad even suggested if they went out for dinner, "Dad, it's fine you don't have to leave." I assured him.

"No, it's okay, your mother and I haven't gone out in a while, it'll be nice," He said.

"Well, if that's it, then okay."

Emmett, Rose and Edward arrived ten minutes later, just on time as the microwave announced the popcorn was ready. "We'll see you kids later, have fun!" My dad said.

"Don't burn the house down!" My mum said , winking.

"We won't!" Rose and I chorused.

"So, have any of you guys started the biology project yet?" Rose asked as we all settled down on the couches.

"Na, it's due next week for us." Edward said.

"Oh," Rose said, "Same, but I've started my research I mean—"

"You're such a nerd," Emmett cut in, smiling at his girlfriend. Rose looked taken aback,

"I'm not a _nerd_," she said, clearly miffed, "I just like to—"

"Nerd." Edward coughed. Rose pouted and crossed her arms, then turned to me,

"What about you Bella, have you started?"

Normally, I would've done some research as well, but since I wasn't going to be at school next week, so I hadn't been stressing about it at all. "Yeah, I've looked over it and stuff…" I lied, glancing at Edward, as he gave me a sad look, but quickly masking it when looked at him.

"Okay, which movie?" Edward asked suddenly.

We ended up watching three movies before the guys had to leave. Edward seemed to have lightened up during it all, and stopped seeming so glum. I quickly bid everyone good bye and then decided to finish off some of my home work that I had due the next day.

It was almost eleven o'clock by the time my parents arrived back home, they must've had an amazing time, because both seemed to be glowing when they stepped into the house.

"Have fun?"I asked them. My parents shared a smile, and my dad kissed my mum on the cheek.

"Yes, we did. Did you?"

"Yeah, it was loads of fun."

My mum nodded, but I could see them making googly eyes at each other, "I'm going to bed," I said. But they didn't hear me. I rolled my eyes and trudged up stairs.

I lay awake the whole night, pondering exactly how I was going to tell my friends about me leaving. But one thing kept replaying in my mind.

The fact that this was it.

I was leaving.

And Edward didn't even know how I felt about him yet.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

I'm going to be getting ready for school now, but i promise i'll try as hard as i can to get the nest chapter out as soon a possible.

Thanks to the following for reviewing: ElizabellaLove, Tinkrbell23 vampiregurl, Janxi, emochick920 and angieluvzdecullens

Book: Teen Idol, Meg Cabot. It's funny, it's got some romance—what more do you want?

Topic: What do you like doing when you're home alone?

(BTW that's not meant to sound creepy)

For example i like turning up my radio really loud, and sitting on the couch with my dog. Because my mum and dad don't let the dog up on the couch, but when they're away, i get to cuddle up with him. Hahaha! What a sad life i have...

Anyway! let me know what you think and review! :O)

Lots of love, and again, sorry for taking so long!

Emeraldskye xxxx


	30. Chapter 26

Hey guys, there are only about 3 chapters till the end!

Which is very exciting but also sad, because I have really enjoyed writing this for you guys 

I've already plotted everything, so yes the storyline is set and I know exactly how it's going to end!

Now, moving on...

Enjoy! 

Chapter 26

I awoke to find my room brightly alit. It was actually sunny. Excited, I ripped the covers off me and dashed to my window, flinging open the curtains. I squinted when a blast of sun light swept into my room. It was good sign. Maybe a luck omen, for when I was going to tell my friends about me leaving.

Breakfast, as usual, was a quick affair, and I decided to tell my parents about my plan for the day, "I'm going to tell the guys that we're leaving today." I told them. My dad looked up from his cereal, looking quite shocked. "You haven't told them yet? Bella, we're leaving on Saturday! That's in three days!"

"Yeah, I know. But they get today, and the next few days to get used to the idea."

"Oh, okay..." My mother said, sceptically, "Good luck." she added planting a kiss on my forehead.

"...But I would rather you don't use that technique, even if it is easier, it doesn't really help you understand how the equation works..." Our teacher droned on, no emotion in his voice. It was weird, but I'd noticed that all math teachers had really bland voices.

"If it was so useless why did he teach it to us?" Alice whispered from beside me. I giggled and sent a grin her way, but feeling a small thread of sadness touch my heart. I was really going to miss her so much. Well, miss all of them.

The first half of the day went really quickly, completely in a blur. I wasn't really paying any attention to my classes, I was too busy deciding the right time to tell my friends the big news. But by the time lunch came along I was ready.

"Hey guys?" I asked, causing everyone to look up from their meals, "I've got some news,"

Jasper perked up, "What type of news? Good or bad?"

"Um..." I began uneasily.

"It's bad isn't it," Rose said quietly.

"Well, you see. I'm moving..." I said, and before any of them could interrupt I held up a hand, "Let me finish! I want to thank you for the help, but my parents want me to go with them. It's official. I'm leaving on Saturday—"

"Saturday?" Alice screeched loudly, attracting weird looks from some of the neighbouring tables.

"Alice!" I hissed, motioning with m hands for her to lower her voice. Alice smiled apologetically,

"Sorry"—then her expression hardened again in outrage—"But Saturday? _That's in three days!" _

"Yeah..."

"Bella, I'm so sorry, we should've done more—" Emmett began, his eyes sad.

"No! This is not your fault!" I cut in, not wanting them to be blaming themselves, "Besides, we should think of this is a good way! I'll still see you guys, seriously I'll visit often!" I said, trying to bring some cheerfulness into my voice. Jasper reached out a squeezed one of my hands softly, enveloping my hand in his big warm one, "We're really going to miss you, Bella." He said sincerely,

"I'll miss you guys too, you know I will." I said squeezing his hand back. Edward wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"Well, you better not replace us! And find a bunch of new friends!" Alice let me know, "And if anyone gives you a hard time, you just let me know, because I am more than capable of punchi—"

"Ally, calm down! But okay, I'll let you know," I said , laughing.

"We will visit too!" Rose assured me, "But I still can't believe you're leaving..." I saw her eyes beginning to well up, causing my own to get watery.

"I know," I said, my voice breaking.

"Oh! I'm going to miss you so much!" Rose said, then she jumped up and grabbed me into a tight hug,

"Me too!" I heard Alice say, and then I felt another set of arms wrapping around me.

"Group hug!" Someone yelled, I was pretty sure it was Emmet, but it might've been Edward. And then the rest of the guys engulfed us all into one big, tight hug. We all started laughing, and crying.

And for that moment, we didn't care that we were causing a scene, and that everyone was probably staring at use, for that second—with all the tearstained faces—it was just the six of us.

Everyone had taken the news well, and I was very pleased that there were no tantrums and stuff. I guess because they realized how much harder it would be for me if they had made a big fuss.

When I got home, I decided to do the last of my packing and sorting. So I began to sort out my things that I would need for the next few days, and the things I could pack away. I plugged in my iPod and began blasting some music while I worked. as I was packing away the last of the clothes I wouldn't be needing, my phone beeped. I got up and picked it up, then sat on my bed.

_Hey! Can Rose and I come over? Xxx_

It was a text message from Alice.

_Yeah, sure xxx_

I texted back, smiling. Not even five minutes later the front door bell rang, so I hurried downstairs to open the door. "Hi!" I greeted them, swinging the door open. Rose and Alice grinned back,

"We just wanted to hang," Rose said, I nodded and let them in.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" I asked.

"Could we have some Coke?" Alice asked. I nodded and led them to the kitchen.

"So, we were thinking maybe we'd come visit you guys in Massachusetts, when you get settled and stuff, since we've got semester break coming up pretty soon," Alice said as I filled grabbed the Coke out of the fridge and began filling the three glasses.

"Yeah, that'd be great." I said, handing them their drinks and gesturing for them to follow me upstairs.

Once we got to my room Rose let out a low whistle, "Wow..." Alice, her eyes widening at the amount of boxes and the state of my room. The only clean spot was my bed, so the three of us took seats there.

"Yeah, I've been busy, "I said sheepishly.

Rose reached over to my CD player and turned it down slightly, "We also need to talk to you about something..." She said, glancing over at Alice.

"About Edward." Alice confirmed. I rolled my eyes and began to get up,

"Guys, it's okay, I'm fine, we don't need to talk about this—" I began.

"No we do!" Alice interrupted, putting a hand on my shoulder, preventing me from getting up from the bed.

I sighed, "Guys, it isn't a big deal..."

"Bella, it is! now answer me truthfully," Rose said, "_Do you still love him?_"

Yes. No. Maybe. Did it really matter? I was leaving in three days...

"I—I..." I began, not sure how to continue. Did I still love him?

Who was I kidding, of course I did.

"Yes." I admitted quietly, looking down and refusing to make eye contact with the other two.

"Good. Now, you have to tell him." Alice piped up, I coudl her the smile in her voice. My eyes flew up to meet hers in astonishment.

"What? Now way!" I said, giggling slightly at the prospect of the idea.

"It's not funny! I'm being serious!" Alice scolded me. I rolled my eyes—for the twentieth time—and shook my head, "No!"

"What have you got to lose?" Rose asked.

I laughed humourlessly, "What have I got to lose? How about my friendship? If I tell him it'll just ruin everything! If he says he doesn't feel the same way, then our friendship would be over! I wouldn't be able to face him!"

"But what is he says yes, that he felt the same way?" Alice asked.

"Then...then...I..." I began hesitantly. What would I do? What would happen?

"Then you would get everything you've ever wanted." Rose answered. My eyes widened at the truth in her words, if Edward actually felt the same way—by some possibility—then I would get everything I ever wanted! I would have him. Like I've wished and dreamed about since I was thirteen.

"But I can't go up to him...and tell him that..."

"Yes you can!" Rose said.

"But, you could always write a letter..." Alice said, getting up and grabbing a scrap piece of paper off my messy desk and a pen, then she set them in front of me. "And then if later, you feel braver, you can just say what you wrote." Alice said simply.

"Guys, I don't know..."

"Bella. Do you seriously want to live with the fact that you let this chance go. That you didn't speak up, and completely wasted this opportunity?" Rose said.

"No.."

"Then right. We'll leave. And you'll right," Alice said, quickly gulping down half her glass of coke. The bother Alice and Rose left,

"Good luck!" Rose called as they made their way out.

"Yeah..bye." I whispered, staring down at the plain piece of paper before me. I carefully picked up the pen and then closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

Okay. Then I just imagined Edward was in front of me, and what I would say. Then I put the pen to the paper, and then the words flowed out.

_Dear Edward,_

_Do you know how long we've been friends? How long we've known each other? We met when we were four years old. So now, that would be thirteen years! That's over a decade! Mom still loves telling me about all the things we got up to when we were younger. Like stealing mints from Carlisle's desk drawer and how we used to spend hours fighting over who had the better Pokémon cards. I've never been confused when it comes to you Edward. I always known you so well. I could look into your eyes and tell exactly what you were thinking._

_We were best friends. We _are _best friends. But ever since, well, I was thirteen, to be exact, I began to find you confusing. I couldn't read you as easily. I really wanted to tell you, I did! but then things got a lot more complicated when you started dating Tanya. Edward, I love you. When I first realized this, I thought I was crazy, but then I started noticing the little things about you, the way your eyes lit up when you smile, your laugh and how you can be so incredible sweet. Edward, I love you, but more than just a friend. I know this sounds crazy, and scary. But it's true. Now I know that you probably don't feel the same way, which is fine. But I just had to get it out before I left. Because I don't think I could live with myself if I never ended up telling you how I truly feel. But I want you to know, if you don't feel the same way it's completely fine. I don't want things to change between us, which I know is a big ask, since I just told you I loved you. But, don't spare my feelings, I want you to tell me the truth. Because that will hurt a lot less than a lie. I don't want to drone on and make this a whole essay for you to read, so I'm cutting it short. _

_but one last thing, I want you to know, that no matter what you tell me, or what happens next, you'll always be my best friend. _

_Love, Bella._

* * *

><p>Sorry! this is a shorter chapter, but I wanted to get it out!<p>

Thanks to the following for reviewing: SexiiCullen, FluffyDarcy-X-X-X, ElizabellaLove, angieluvzdecullens, emochick920, Smartie10625, secretjob, Tinkrbell23, skyhopper, Xtreme-muso

Book: Touch Of Power, Maria V Snyder.

Topic: The most boring movie you've ever watched? (Not a documentary, lol)I've seen a lot of really bad and boring movies, and one of them was _The Last Airbender_. Now when I was little I absolutely LOVED the cartoon, but the movie sucks. I didn't even finish watching it! No offence to anyone that did like the movie, this is just my opinion

**OH! And to all you lovelies that review anonymously (like, you don't sign in) if you have an account, I would rather you review from there, because some of the stuff you say is so lovely and I would really like to reply but I can't because you haven't logged in! If you don't have an account, then that's okay, I still really appreciate your feedback! **

Review please!

Emeraldskye xx


	31. Chapter 27

No I'm not dead. No I haven't given up on the story. And yes, I am going to continue it. I'm REALLY SORRY FOR THE WAIT! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! :S

And I also have been having a really bad 'writer's' block...as you would probably be able tell when you read this...so if this chapter sucks, I'm really sorry!

Chapter 27

It had been a day since the others had found out about me officially leaving to Massachusetts.

It was a Friday. My last day of school. I was leaving tomorrow. I decided I was going to give the Edward the letter. It took me a long while to decide it. I really wanted to tell him face to face, but deep down I knew I wasn't strong enough to do. I had the letter safely tucked into one of the inside pockets of my jacket, ready to put in his mail box.  
>I think Alice knew that I was going to make my move today, because she kept on shooting my supportive smiles randomly throughout the day. It was actually rather creepy. The atmosphere at school was calm, and collected. But just beneath the surface I could detect anxiety and worry. These feeling splashed across my friends faces, from nervous glances my way and extra affection. Even though we didn't talk about this being my last day. We all felt it.<p>

"So, do you know what time you're leaving?" Edward finally asked me, after many glances my way during biology.

"Um...actually, I'm not sure. I'm guessing in the morning, but..." I trailed off, shrugging.

After school, I rushed home quickly, driving way over the speed limit. I quickly parked my car in front of my house and then jumped out. Quickly scanning the road, I made sure Edward's car wasn't in sight. Then, I walked up to the Cullen's mailbox and carefully placed the letter inside. Then suddenly something occurred to me.

What if someone else opened the letter?

Even though it was addressed to Edward, Esme or Carlisle could read it! I felt my cheeks heat up just at the thought of the idea. I grabbed the letter back and stuffed it into my pocket. I couldn't risk it. But where else could I put it? My next thought was Alice's balcony. But it was _Alice's, _so no.

I stood there for half a minute, debating what to do next. But I couldn't come up with anything. I was going to have to risk it. Hesitantly, I slipped the letter back into the mail box. Quickly grabbing my phone out I texted Alice.

_When you get home, check the mail box. _

_There'll be a letter, can you make sure Edward gets it? Thank you._

–_B xxx_

Then, before I could do anything rash, I went to my house, finding the door open. "Hello?" I called,

"Bella? We're in the living room!" My mum called back. I went into the living room to find my parents surrounded by a sea of boxes,

"Last minute packing ," My dad informed me.

"Okay, cool, do you need any help?" I offered.

My mum stood up and swept her bangs out of her eyes, "No thanks, love." My mum said, smiling. "Have you finished everything?"

"Yep." I told her.

"Good, the movers are going to be here in the morning—around ten. And then we'll be leaving after lunch." My mum let me know, "Our flight is at four o'clock in the afternoon."

"Yeah, that's fine." Then I went into my room—my basically empty room.

Only boxes and my bed occupied my once full room. I took a seat on my bed—well, it was practically just a mattress—and fiddled with my jacket, my palms sweaty. I was really nervous about Edward's reaction to the letter, and though I wanted to know what he would say, I dreaded it.

I basically paced up and down my room for the next half an hour, I kept wanting to run back outside to the Cullen's mailbox and snatch the letter back, but I knew that that wasn't going to happen.

My phone suddenly buzzed, and I basically leaped across the room and lunged at my phone. The message was from Alice. My heart beat reduced back to normal, and I let go of the breath I was holding, as I gingerly opened the message.

_I gave Edward the letter, Bella. You did the right thing, I'm proud of you 3 xxx_

I forced a smile at the text and quickly sent one back.

_Yeah, I hope so & thanks Xxx_

Okay, so he got the letter. I was suddenly feeling very self-conscious and embarrassed.

Edward was actually reading my feelings write now. My feelings that I had ever so carefully sealed away on paper. The next ten minutes I spent sitting with my legs crossed tightly on my bed, with one of my books clutched tightly in my hand. I had tried to read the book to distract me, but of course, it didn't work.

Then I began worrying why he hadn't come over yet.

Well, It would take him while to read it and understand it and stuff, right? or maybe he hadn't read it yet, and was saving it for later? or maybe he was busy and now had totally forgotten about it? These thoughts invited loads of new, and worse ones. Maybe he had read it, and didn't know what to say? He didn't like me the way that I liked him? He thought it was a joke?

I bit my lip and took a deep breath.

I needed to calm down. I needed some fresh air. I opened my balcony door and left them open, allowing cold crisp air to sweep into my room. Then I went downstairs and began filling myself a glass of water. Leaning against the island, I took small sips of the water. Once I'd finally regained some of my rationality I went back upstairs.

My eyes widened. Standing in the middle of my room was Edward, my balcony door open behind him.

I stayed by the doorway, unsure of what to do. I met Edwards gaze to find it unreadable. Edwards eyes quickly left mine and glanced down at something, I followed his gaze, our eyes landing on his hand, and in it, clutched tightly, my letter.

I could feel my face heating up again, not only because of embarrassment, but also of dread. the stony expression he wore now wasn't exactly very reassuring that he felt the same way I did.

"What..what is this?" Edward finally said, green eyes searching mine. His question totally threw me off. _What is this?_ What is this? What did he mean by that? I'd practically poured my heart into that small piece of paper and he was asking me what it was?

"What do you mean? I'm pretty sure it's self explanatory." I was surprised at how confident and strong my voice sounded, because at that moment, I wasn't exactly on cloud nine.

Edward's eyes narrowed at my sharp tone. But I couldn't help it. I was starting to get upset. I promised myself I wouldn't get my hopes up, but this was definitely not what I expected. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Joke?" I asked incredulously, "Why would this be a _joke_?" I asked haughtily. My face flushing from anger now.

"Because it doesn't make any sense! And where did all this come from? Why are you telling me now? What do you expect me to do about it?" He fired back, his hand clenching, crumpling my note within.

"Where did all this come from? It's been building up inside of me for years, Edward! And what do you think you're meant to do about it? Oh, here's a funny Idea," My voice was getting all high pitched and sarcastic now, " how about telling me how you _feel_?" Tears were beginning to build up in the corners of my eyes.

Why were we fighting? I was hoping even if he didn't feel the same way, we'd be able to sort it out, but I never expected him to be a complete jerk about it!

"You can't just unload this all on me now, Bella! It's not fair!" His voice was rising as well. I was surprised my parents hadn't heard us yet.

"How is this not fair on you? You're not the one getting their heart stomped on, okay!" I shot back.

Edwards expression softened slightly, "Look, Bella—" he began. But I didn't want to hear it.

"This wasn't how you were meant to react..." I hissed, "I thought, even if you didn't feel the same way, we'd be able to discuss it. But instead you start acting like a complete tool!" my voice broke slightly, and I wavered from my position at my door to my bed.

"You know what? Actually, it think this is exactly what I needed. To get to see how you reacted. And I'm glad, because I'm over it now!" I said. Okay, that wasn't the truth, but I was tired of seeming weak. "It was just a stupid crush anyway!"

Edwards expressing heated up at that and eyebrows narrowed dangerously, "Whatever," he muttered, "I don't even care anymore!" he growled, he shot past me, but was stopped unexpectedly by my mother, who had crept up the stairs.

"Everything alright, love? I heard yelling.." my mother said, her voice trailing off as she noticed the haughty expressions on both mine, and Edward's faces.

"Everything is absolutely fine. I was just leaving," Edward informed her coolly, then with that he left.

I stood there, next to be bed for the next few moments. Completely stunned but what had just happened. Ignoring my mother's worried look, I collapsed onto my bed. "Bella?" my mum called quietly out to me, from her position by the door. I didn't want to worry her so I told her I just needed some time to myself.

Reluctantly she left, closing the door behind her. As soon as she left, I got up and angrily shut my drapes, enveloping my room in darkness.

I knew I was being weak, but even though I'd known Edward for such a long time, I had no idea why he had reacted the way he did. Grabbing one of my blankets from one of the boxes, I curled up on my bed and let the tears fall.

That was last chance to tell Edward. And I had. I guess in that way it was good, since I didn't have to worry about it anymore.

Still heartbroken, I lay in my bed for hours—I wasn't sure how many exactly. But the light was slowly fading, so by the time my mother came into my room, I would've said it was around seven o'clock. "Honey?" My mother soft voice was close, and a moment later I felt the bed sink slightly as my mother sat down. And then I felt her hand stroking my hair, "You don't have to tell me what happened," she let me know. I knew that, but I needed my mum. Carefully I sat up, wrapping the blanket more securely around me. It was hard to see my mother's face in the darkness but it didn't really matter, this way, it was probably easier. So I told her everything.

From the very beginning, to Tanya, to now. I even told her about the special drive Edward and I had gone on. I thought it might have been awkward talking about all of this with my mother, but it wasn't. It was comforting.

She didn't interrupt once, didn't make a sound, and at times I wasn't even sure she was listening, but then she'd nod. Well, at least I thought that was what she was doing.

When I finished I felt oddly venerable. I'd just spilled out all my feelings. I could feel a blush beginning to blossom on my cheeks, so I was glad for the lack of light in the room.

"I'm sorry honey. That he doesn't feel the same way. But you know, I always have been rooting for you two," My mother said, I could hear the smile in her voice. "And you never know, maybe he just needs some time to take in what you said. He still might feel the same way."

I shook my head, "No, definitely not. He seemed disgusted at the thought." I said, sniffling.

My mother began stroking my hair again, "I'm sure that's not true. He just needs some time, so maybe us leaving is a good thing after all?"

"Yeah, maybe..." I whispered.

"Okay, well dinner's ready, so do you want to come down?" my mum said, standing up.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be down in a minute," I told her. She left.

I took a deep breath and covered my eyes with my hands, resting them on my knees. Maybe Edward rejecting me was what I needed. Now knowing he didn't like me the way I wanted him to, I could now move on.

I could get over my feelings for him, instead of pining over him. With that positive thought in my mind, I got up and headed downstairs, accompanied with a new found confidence.

* * *

><p>Thanks to the following for reviewing: elizi02, jjjjanna, whoandbikes, SexiiCullen, emochick920, secretjob, vampiregurl, angieluvzdecullens, TwilightLover2010, Jenna Red, Ema11, Tinkrbell23netzero, skyhopper, ElizabellaLove, sugarpuff<p>

Book: Emma, Jane Austen.

Just like to quickly wish everyone a Happy Easter for this weekend! Hope you all have a great day!

**AND AGAIN I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE! ****I know it's been almost like, three months since I last uploaded...**

**hope you guys can forgive me! :/ and i hope you like the chapter...**

oh and there's ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! And then an extra chapter which will be the epilogue...but still! GET EXCITED! :D I won't be lazy, and the next chapter will come out soon, I promise!

Xxxx


	32. Chapter 28

I'm not even going to try to explain why this chapter is so late, because it's all just messy and complicated and you guys probably don't care because really, you just want to read the damn chapter.

BUT I will apologize because I suck at updating and you all probably hate me by now hahahaha

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 28<span>

Morning loneliness greeted me the next day. My parents were already up, bustling around the house doing all the final arrangements. Trying to keep my mind off what had happened the day before, I got up and began getting ready. After showering I went downstairs to get some breakfast. "Good morning Bella," my mother greeted me as I walked into the kitchen. I yawned a reply and began toasting some bread. "Is all your packing finished?" My dad asked,

"Yep. I'm all ready," I told him, drumming my fingers impatiently on the bar waiting for the bread to be toasted. "And don't worry, after lunch we'll have enough time to say our goodbyes," My mother reassured me, "It'll be fine," she added.

(-)

After breakfast I brushed my teeth and began bringing my boxes downstairs. Half of our stuff we were taking now, and the rest was going to shipped later on. The things we were taking now were in our suitcases. Dad wanted to get everything done before lunch so we'd be all organized and ready in time, so we loaded all our stuff into car. I lay on my bedroom floor, trying to read a book.

My room was basically empty now, so there was a large open space in the middle, where I lay sprawled. I'd been trying to block what had happened yesterday from my mind, but I couldn't. I was so worried about what I was going to say to Edward when I saw him again. Would he even bother coming to say good bye? I doubted it. "Bella?" I heard my dad call from down stairs, "Rose and Alice are here!" I smiled and straightened up.

I was a bit nervous though, because I sucked at goodbyes'. I heard their footsteps as they rushed up to my room. A few moments later Alice and Rose came bursting into my room, bright smiles on both their faces.

But under the smiles, I could see the sadness. They were trying to be strong as well. "We got you some stuff," Alice told me, joining me on the floor. Rose joined us as well, delicately bobbing down. "You guys didn't have to," I said, feeling myself blush. Alice rolled her eyes, as I knew she would, and snorted, "Bella..." she sighed.

"Fine. Give me the damn things!" I gave in, sticking my tongue out. Rose let out a laugh and placed her handbag between the three of us. She then drew out a bottle of nail polish. I smirked slightly, of course Rose would give me nail polish.

Rose noticed my expression and giggled, "It's not what it looks like! See?" she held up the bottle closer to my face so I could see it properly. It was filled with coloured sand. I took the bottle from her and sent her a questioning glance. It was beautiful, but why did she give it to me?

"It's the sand off the beach from the reserve. I found a small shop that did this kind of stuff"—she gestured to the bottle—"and asked if they could use the reserve sand." She explained. "That way, you'll always have a piece of Forks with you," she added cheekily, grinning. I felt my heart swell up with affection, and my throat got all thick, "Aww Rose!" I leaned over and gave her a big hug.

Rose returned my hug, clutching me tightly, I was going to miss this so much. Rose gave the best hugs. Whenever I was angry or upset, Rose's hugs made everything better. I pulled back and gave her big smile, "Really, though. Thank you, I absolutely love it." I let her know. Rose's eyes were a bit watery but she beamed back.

"My turn! My turn!" Alice exclaimed, reaching forward and grabbing the hand bag. "you're going to love it," she promised, before reaching her hand in and pulling out the present. It was a picture frame. She handed it to me, and I took it bringing my face closer.

I felt a wide smile spread across my face as I looked at the photo. The frame contained two pictures. the first was a photo of the six of us, when we were younger, playing out in Alice's back yard. Rose, Alice and I were laughing as we looked at the three other boys, who were making funny poses. Our young faces all bright, fresh and innocent.

The next photo was a one taken recently, when we were hanging out in at the pool few weeks ago. One of the parents must've taken it when we were all preoccupied, because no one was looking at the camera.

This was the moment when Edward had pushed me, because you could just see my surprised look as I was being tipped forward. Behind me you could see Edwards face, grinning evilly behind me. The rest of the gang were all looking at us, some with faces of surprise like me, while others had looked very amused. Emmett, in particular who had his mouth wide open, no doubt letting out a very loud laugh.

I giggled and gave Alice a hug, "I do love it. it's perfect. Thank you," I whispered to her back.

Alice patted mine and I could hear the smile in her voice, "No problem, sis," she said. I giggled at the 'sis' and drew back.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you guys anything..." I trailed off, feeling guilty all of a sudden. Both Alice and Rose laughed, and then they both shot each other a look, and before I knew what was happening they leaped on top of me.

"Guys! Get off!" I shouted, but I couldn't stop laughing, they were laughing as well, as we all hugged each other. Then they finally got off and lay beside me, we all stared at the ceiling, trying to control our giggles. "You'll call us as soon as you get there. Okay?" Alice told me, when she'd regained her breath.

"Definitely, " I promised.

"And if you need to bitch about any of the girls—or guys—at your new school. Call us. Actually, we expect at least one call every day." Rose told me.

I laughed, "Okay, I'll call every day."

"Good," Both Alice and Rose chorused.

(-)

When the girls finally left, it was almost lunch time, and my mother had prepared some sandwiches for us to eat. She'd set them up in our backyard on a picnic rug.

"It will be relaxing, and a nice way to say good bye," my mum told me when she noticed my questioning glance. A good way to say goodbye to the house, I think she meant.

I had never been very awkward with my parents, since I was an only child, I didn't have a sibling I could squabble with, or join forces with to argue with my parents. So it was fine, just the three of us, outside in our slightly sunny backyard. I was just glad, on the last day I was going to spend in Forks, it wasn't going to disappoint me with terrible wet weather.

When we had finished lunch, and we packing away the last of the remaining food, the Cullens' arrived. We stood in front of our houses, and began saying our last goodbyes'. I scanned as discreetly as I could for any sight of Edward.

He wasn't in sight. Carlisle and Esme came up to me "Make sure you visit," Carlisle said, pulling me in for a tight hug, "We'll miss you around here," he added pulling away and placing a fatherly kiss on my forehead.

Esme was next, "Bella, honey," She said, sounding emotional, "Feel free to call us anytime—make sure at least once a week," I grinned slightly, remembering what Rose and Alice had told me earlier. "Of course, Esme." I replied, hugging her back.

"And don't feel like you can't talk to me and Carlisle, if there's anything you need, you can talk to us. I know it might not be cool talking to us adults, but I assure you that—"

"Esme, it's fine. I'd love to chat," I interrupted her rambling.

"Oh, sweetie, it's just that you're like another daughter to us, and we care so much about you,"

"I know," I told her, smiling. I felt the same way, the Cullen's were basically family. Esme and Carlisle left to make room for Emmett and Jasper now. "Wait, where's Edward?" Esme asked Emmett and Jasper, who were approaching us now. "He said he'll be here soon," Jasper told her. Esme nodded, but didn't look satisfied.

I didn't have much time to process this information because I was immediately engulfed in a giant bear hug, "Guys!"

Emmett and Jasper pulled back, both grinning. "We'll miss you Bells," Jasper said, giving another quick hug—this time a lot more gently.

"Yeah, with you gone, who are we going to annoy?" Emmett asked.

"How about your sisters, the people you are actually _meant _to be irritating?"

"Yeah, but it isn't as fun," Jasper told me, smirking. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help feeling the ache in my chest. I was going to miss them all so much. Even with all the teasing, I wouldn't give it up for anything.

"But apart from that, Bells, we really do love you, so if you need anything, anything at all, call us. if any guys are giving you any trouble up there in _Massachusetts_"—Jasper made a face—"then let us know and we'll be down there, okay?"

"Aw guys," I said, feeling some tears starting to whelm up. I couldn't help it, today was a really emotional day, so sue me for crying.

"Oh god.." Emmett chuckled.

"Bella, don't cry," Jasper said, but he was laughing. I began laughing as well, well not really laughs, more like heaves of air, since I was just about sobbing by now,

"I love you guys so much too, you really have no idea," I managed to get out, trying to get my breathing back to normal. And then I reached out and gave them a hug, except this time it was me squeezing them to death.

Then the boys left to say bye to my parents, and now it was s time for Rose and Alice. I'd already said my main goodbye's to them already, back in my room the other day, so I wasn't as nervous about this. I wiped my eyes gingerly on the back of my hand, putting on a smile, I faced the girls.

Nut then suddenly, my phone began to ring, confused, I glanced down at the name flashing on the screen...

_Edward_

I bit my lip nervously, and looked up at the girls, Alice raised her eyebrows questioningly, and looked down at my phone, then she smiled ,

"Go on, answer it," she said.

"I—I..." I began, "Umm..."

Rose rolled her eyes and snatched the phone off me, then clicked a button and shoved it back into my hands, "Talk." she demanded.

I took a deep breath and raised the phone to my ear, "Hello?"

"Bella? It's Edward," I heard his voice say, "Can I meet up with you now?"

"Um, Edward, I'm leaving in like, a half hour..." I trailed off, "Wait, where are you? Why aren't you here? Listen if this is about earlier, can't we just put it behind us?" I began babbling, suddenly realising how annoyed I was, "I mean I'm leaving today, so the least that you could do is say goodbye—".

"Bella, Meet me in your room, now." He interrupted me, then hung up. I frowned and put the mobile back in my pocket, "He wants to meet me," I told the girls, who were watching me intently. "Then go!" Rose said,

"But what if—"

"Bella, stop being so scared. Man up and face him—well, technically you can't man up, so woman-up—"

"She gets it, Ally," Rose said quickly, rolling her yes yet again.

Alice sighed, "And besides, don't you want to say goodbye to him?" she added, in a softer tone.

"Yeah, I do...okay, fine." Both girls grinned at me. If he wanted to confront me, that was fine. Even if he was going to shoot me down even more, I'd like to see him one last time, but hopefully on a more positive note. Maybe we could work something out? He couldn't stay mad at me forever, right?

I mean we were best friends.

"Mum, dad! I'll be back, I think I left something in my room," I yelled out to my parents, before quickly making my way back into the house. I took the stairs two steps at a time, but then once I got to the hallway, I slowed down, not wanting to seem too eager. Even though, all of a sudden, I was.

Edward stood by the window—he must've gotten from the balcony, because I didn't remember locking it. Edward looked up when I entered the room, and gave me small sad smile,

"I know you're probably angry at me right now, I mean I didn't exactly handle—"

"Can we not talk about it, please?" I interrupted quietly, I wasn't sure how I would take to being rejected again. "It's over, and I'm over it as well. But I'm leaving now, and we've been friends for _so many _years, that even though we're going through some awkwardness right now, I think our friendship deserves a proper goodbye." I told him.

"I know, it does. But let me explain first, I can't have you secretly hating me forever," Edward replied. I stayed silent, watching him, which he took as an invitation to continue, "We have been friends for _so many years_, which is why at first when you...told me, I was a bit confused. But I'd be lying If I told you I'd never thought about it before," He said, giving me a sheepish grin, emerald eyes suddenly looking down shyly, "But I never wanted to act upon it, because our friendship meant so much, and I wasn't sure it would be worth it.

"And then suddenly when you were about to leave, you told me how you felt. I was angry because it wasn't fair—wasn't fair that you unloaded all this stuff upon me when you were not going to be here, so if there was a chance of anything happening, it couldn't. You should have told me sooner, we could've worked something out..." His voice had risen slightly,

"Wait, what are you saying?" I asked him, confused. Did he think that him and I could work? Did he feel the same way about me, as I did about him?

"Do you—do you have feelings for me?" I asked cautiously. Edward looked up at me,

"That's it, I don't know," he said truthfully, and then seeing my irritated expressing he hastened to correct himself,

"What I mean is that I know I have strong feelings for you, but I haven't' decided whether they are what you want them to be. You were always an amazing friend, and to be honest, even when I was with Tanya I was always confused," He inched closer to me, "Confused about you. Because there's just something..." he trailed off, now looking me in the eyes.

I didn't know how to react, so I stood still, trying to comprehend what he had just said. "Well...where does this leave us?"I asked finally.

He was closer now, eyes strangely bright. "Well, I have to find out don't I? Before it's too late," he said, and then suddenly his lips were on mine.

I was too surprised to react for a few moments, but then when it finally dawned on me that the guy I was in love with had his lips on mine, I started kissing him back. It was urgent at first, Edwards hands moved to my hips, pulling me closer. My own hands travelled to his hair. It was all I'd ever imagined, and as cheesy as it sounded, for that moment I was completely happy, and I forgot about everything. His lips were warm and soft against mine, and I loved it. We began to slow down, our lips moved tenderly in unison, and then I felt his lips smile against mine.

Pulling back slightly, I looked him in the eyes, "Well?" I questioned, slightly out of breath. Edward gazed softly back at me, with an expression I couldn't place. He raised one of his hands and stroked my cheek, where I was sure, no doubt , were bright red by now.

"Now, why haven't I tried that before?" he laughed softly. I smiled shyly back, tying to control my excitement, and seem cool and collected, when in fact on the inside I was freaking out.

"I want to give us a chance," Edward told me.

"But I have to leave now," I reminded him, shaking my head.

Edward cupped my face between his hands, "No, you don't. Now that I've finally got you-i know that sounds incredibly cheesy-i can't let you go"

"What are you talking about, of course I have to go," I said, shaking me head, "We've already tried everything,"

Edward suddenly grinned, and then leaned down to quickly peck me on the lips, then he grabbed my hand and began pulling me out of the room,

"Come on! I know what to do!"

Knowing there was no use to argue I let him lead me down the stairs and out of the house, trying not to trip on the way, and keep the giant smile that was threatening to surface, from showing.

We made it out to the front lawn and Edward turned to me, "Go and talk to the other guys, I'm going to deal with the parents," he said.

"But Edward—"

"It'll work, okay? I'll call you over soon." Shotting me a disarming smile, he turned and went over to my parents. I bit my lip and couldn't help blushing again, feeling very flushed all of a sudden.

"Bella!" I felt someone tug on my hair, I turned around and came face-to-face with Alice and Rose.

"Well, what did he want?" Alice asked. I didn't even open my mouth when Rose's eyes widened,

"You kissed him didn't you?" she squealed.

"Rose!" I scolded her, "Shhhh!" Rose glanced over at her parents, who were looking at us suspiciously, then turned back to me with a sheepish grin,

"Oh, sorry," she apologised again, "But he did didn't he? I can see that smile—don't try to hide it—and you're bright red," she pointed out,

I giggled at that, "Well..." I trailed off suggestively, and both girls erupted into squeals and giggles.

"Oh that's so romantic—" "What was it like?" "Actually it's not that romantic since he's my brother, and that's disgusting, but still, it's romantic for you—" "OH MY GOSH!" "Was he sweet?"

I silenced them with a look, "Please keep it down," I pleaded,

"What does this mean? Are you guys going to start dating? ARE YOU STAYING?"

"Alice!"

"_Sorry_, " she sighed, whispering now. "i have a lot of emotions right now, okay?"

"I've noticed," I chuckled, "And I don't know what it means, he's talking to my parents right now," I told them, glancing back towards Edward, who happened to glance towards me at the same time.

Catching my gaze, he grinned and gestured for me to join him. "Wait, I'll be right back," I told the girls, and made my way towards my parents and Edward. My dad's expression was weary, but my mother had a hint of a smile.

"One second," my mother said, excusing herself, then she placed a hand on my shoulder and led back towards our porch. What was with people dragging me around today?

"Bella..." she sighed, once we were out of earshot.

"Mum, look, I don't know what Edward told you, and I know, after the recent turn of events, it shouldn't have to change anything. But it's _Edward_ mum..."

"Yes I know sweetie, I know. I'm your mother, don't think I haven't noticed the way you feel about him, and now, how he feels about you." She said, smiling.

"What did he say?"

"Well, the Cullen's are saying that they'd be more than happy to take you in."

"Really? And what do you say?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, I've already told you how I feel, and just because there's now a _boy, _doesn't mean my opinion should change—" I sighed, and looked down "—_but _, that doesn't mean it hasn't." she continued.

My mother laughed at my surprised expression, "Bella, honey. Your father and I completely trust the Cullen's in taking care of you, but you're are only child, and we don't know if we could leave you,"

"I know mum, but this is my home. _Please_, I'll visit during all the holidays, and I'll call you every day, and we can just ring my school and tell them that I'll be attending again," I began rambling, seeing a chance to finally convince my parents. Renée sighed, "Oh Bella..."

"_Please_, mum. I'll be good, I promise. I'm seventeen,"

My mum closed her eyes and shook her head slightly, then she reached forward and hugged me, stroking the top of my head lovingly. "You're still my baby girl,"

"I know," I murmured into her shoulder.

"But if this is what you really want, then I've got to let you go," she whispered. I quickly drew back, eyes wide,

"What?" I almost screamed.

Mum laughed, "Don't look so surprised, I'm compassionate okay?"

I laughed as well, and could feel tears threatening to spill, "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I only want what's best for you, and if this is what you need, then you should have it. But you have to call us _twice _a day, and then maybe in a few weeks we'll come back up here to see how you're doing, or you come down to Massachusetts..." now my mother was rambling, but I didn't care.

I gave her a tight hug, "Thank you so much mum, I love you."

I felt her chuckle, "We love you too, Bells, we really do."

* * *

><p><strong>OHHHHHHHH BAMN TURN OF EVENTS<strong>

**OH EM GEE GUYS ARE YOU EXCITED?**

lol

OH and jsut a quick thing,** THIS IS NOT THE END there is still a prologue to come so stay tuneeedddd **

**Book:** The Perks Of Being A Wallflower, by Stephen Chbosky. I read this book ages ago and completely forgot about it, but then I read it again recently and fell in love all over again. IT IS AMAZING! BUT it there is drug use and some other stuff, so it's definitely not appropriate for all ages. So beware before you head off and read it

**Topic:** HAVE ANY OF YOU GUYS SEEN THE AMAZIGN SPIDERMAN? I saw it a couple of days ago AND IT WAS SO GOOD! I absolutely loved the other three, and I wasn't sure if I'd like this one, since it was a different cast and director, but it was actually really really REALLY GOOD! oh and Andrew Garfield is really hot as well hahah :P

Thanks to the following for reviewing: 06banni, vampiregurl, Charchisto, omishacullen, jtwifan, emochick920, angieluvzdecullens, ElizabellaLove, LaVonne Cullen, sugarpuff, Tinkrbell23, maydayparade.143, Pink-dolphins

Have a great day!

**And just a quick thanks to all of you guys, because without you all this story never would have been written, and since it's coming to an end I'm getting really emotional and like crying at my laptop so thanks so much for being so amazing I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH 3**

Emeraldskye xxx


	33. Epilogue

Sorry for being so late but this is the longest chapter and also the last one so... :P

Prologue

"That was so embarrassing, I'm really sorry,"

"For the hundredth time, it's fine, my parents would have done the same thing." I repeated to a flustered Edward, taking a seat on my bed. Which was in my new room. Which was in the Cullens' house.

It still hadn't set in that I was going to be staying with them, everything had happened so fast.

"Yeah, but it's still embarrassing." Edward told me. I rolled my eyes. Yes, at first when Carlisle and Esme had started telling Edward and I that since we were going to be in the same house, and were now..._dating_—not officially, since we hadn't even been on our first date yet—we weren't allowed in each other's rooms at certain times and all the 'no-sexual-activity' talk, I was blushing like mad. But after a while, it just became funny, because you could tell Carlisle and Esme had never done this talk before, so they were extremely uncomfortable. Oh, and I was having fun watching Edward squirm.

It was the first day back to school since I'd moved in with the Cullens, and of course by the time I got there, the whole school had heard of the new developments. Many envied looks were thrown my way, which I couldn't help but notice. I wasn't even sure how the news had gotten out, but I guessed, since it was such a small town, things like that were bound to somehow get out.

Edward and I were still quite shy with our relationship, so we didn't make out in front of our lockers and stuff—I was completely fine we didn't do that, as I wasn't a big fan of PDA. But we did hold hands, and as sad and cheesy as it may sound, that was perfect enough for me. The only problem now, was that I was lot more distracted by Edward than I normally was.

For example, all through English, instead of reading Act III Scene I of _Twelfth Night_, I was just thinking about my date with Edward. That's right, our first date was after school, and it would be huge understatement to say I was just excited. Needless to say, this did absolutely nothing for my concentration, and I was yelled at least three times by my teacher, telling me to stop smiling off into the distance, and put my head down and read. And each time this happened, Alice would shoot me a leering look, wagging her eyebrows suggestively, which I would scowl at. Suddenly, a piece of paper landed in front of me. Rolling my eyes, I opened it up, giving Alice a quick glance. She grinned at me, and went back to her book.

_You guys haven't even been dating for a week yet and you're both so whipped :P Anyway, do you know where you're going for the date tonight?_

I rolled my eyes yet again, but grabbed a pen and scribbled down an answer, trying to do it as discreetly as I could.

_We are not! And no, I'm not 100% sure...but I think we might go out for dinner, maybe a picnic?_

I slid the note over to Alice's side. She snatched it up, and her eyes quickly scanned the note. She shot me side-long glance, and mouthed, _So whipped_.

(-)

Edward was waiting outside my class, and took my hand immediately as I stepped out. We both grinned at each other and made our way to our lockers. "How was class?" Edward asked,

_Not so good, I was daydreaming about you, and couldn't get any work done._

Yeah no way I could say that—even if we were dating.

"Fine," I said, "but Alice was pestering me about tonight; the date? So where exactly are we going?"

Edward shot me an amused look, his hand squeezing mine gently, causing butterflies to erupt in my stomach. "It's our first one, so I want it to be special, which is why it's going to be a surprise."

I raised an eyebrow, "But what if I don't like it?" I teased, fully knowing that this wasn't going to be a problem at all.

"Believe me, you will." He replied, just as mischievously. I tried to contain my smile as I realised what we were doing; flirting. However much in its tamest of forms, we were still doing it, and that thought made my insides feel warm and blissful.

Luckily lunch at the cafeteria wasn't too different from how it normally was. Not too many people were glancing at Edward and I as we entered and stood in line, which made me feel much better because that was seriously starting to get irritating. I guess it was kind of a shock that Edward and I were now dating, but that didn't mean that they all had to stare at us as if we were a newly discovered species of bird put on display at a local zoo.

Emmett and Jasper, as expected, kept on making inappropriate comments and relentlessly tease Edward and I. But unfortunately for them, most of the stuff they said was actually funny so we'd just laugh along. The mood was lighter on our table now—suppressed no more by Tanya's critical presence.

But now, when I scanned the cafeteria for Tanya, I couldn't find her. I knew it was stupid to worry about _her_, but after the talk we had, I really hope she'd keep her word. "Everything okay?" Edwards voice interrupted by wandering gaze.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine," I told him, "I was just wondering where Tanya was,"

Edward shook his head and smiled, then he reached forward and ruffled my hair lightly, "You're too kind, you know that?"

"I am not!" I protested indignantly.

"Bella, you are." Alice leaned over and chirped in. Being the complete child that I was, I merely responded by crossing my arms over my chest and staring at my food. Edward and Alice started laughing, and there wasn't much I could do before I began to join in.

But I'm sure you could imagine my shock when later on Edward and I were confronted by Tanya herself by our lockers. "Could I talk to you guys for a moment?" She asked, a shy smile on her face. Tanya fiddled nervously with the strap of her bag, and I noticed for once, she was wearing normal clothes. And by normal I mean clothes that I would wear. Or maybe me on a fancy occasion. But still, that beat what she normally wore. She was wearing simple black tights with a plaid skirt stopping just above her knees, black flats a simple white blouse and paisley scarf.

Edward glanced at me, I nodded once and then he took my hand.

"Sure," He told her. Tanya smiled gratefully and gestured for us to follow her, she led us outside and towards the group of wooden tables that were scattered around the back of the school. We took a seat at one of the tables, "Sorry, I just wanted a more private place to chat...now that I've well, exploring my options, I don't really have as many people on my side anymore," She said taking a seat opposite us and placing her bag on the table. Tanya looked at Edward and I for a few moments before sighing, "I guess I just wanted to let you know that I took your advice," She said, now addressing me, "I joined the drama club. I've always wanted to do theatre, and now that I've realised that it doesn't matter if it isn't exactly 'cool'"-she made quotation marks with the her fingers-" I should still do it because it's what I'm interested in."

I raised my eyebrows and nodded in appreciation, "Well that's great," I told her, not knowing what else I was meant to do. She didn't expect me to get up and start cheering or something, did she? But in the back of my mind I was glad; maybe Tanya could change for the better.

Tanya seemed to be reading my thoughts because she said, "I don't want to waste my life anymore, you know...makeup, how my hair looks...all that stuff is important, but not as important as my life. So I wanted to thank you, Bella, for making me realise that." She said, wide eyes filled with sincerity. She then turned to Edward, "And I wanted to apologise to you Edward, I know I already did, but I want you to know that I really mean it. And that I'm making an effort to change." She told him, "Besides, it's seemed to work out for the best, I mean if you and I never had broken up, you wouldn't be with Bella!" She added, laughing awkwardly. I snorted and shook my head. Tanya shot me an apologetic look, "Sorry, I didn't mean that in a—"

"It's fine, besides it's pretty true." I said frankly.

Tanya shrugged, "I don't know, I reckon eventually you guys would end up together. I mean that's why I was always so jealous of you Bella, because I knew you two were perfect for each other.

I felt my face heat up so I glanced at Edward to gauge his reaction to Tanya's apology. He didn't say anything for a few seconds but then he reached his hand across the table and held it out for her, "We can just forgive, forget and move on," he said offering a small smile.

Tanya grinned back and reached forward and shook his hand, "Thanks you guys, well I have to go now—I've got rehearsal," she giggled, getting up and grabbing her back, she turned to leave but then swung back around, "Oh! before I forget, I'm having a party tonight at my place. I'm inviting a bunch of the drama students and some of my other friends, y'know to break the ice and stuff. You guys are welcome to come?"

I gave her an awkward smile, "Um, actually we're kind of busy tonight..." I trailed off, turning to Edward for help.

"We've got plans, a date actually." Edward saved me, shooting a grin in my direction. Tanya smiled and shot me a wink, "Oh, that's fine then. Have fun!" And with that she turned around and went back the way we had come.

(-)

Loud angry knocking cut through the peaceful air in my room. I lay on my stomach, sprawled across my bed reading, "Come in!" I called, putting my book down and sitting up cross-legged. An excited Alice barged into my room, arms flailing around, soon followed by much calmer looking Rosalie.

"Why haven't you changed yet?" Alice demanded coming to a stop at the end of my bed, her hands on her hips.

"Pardon?" I asked, mystified.

"The date, you moron," Rosalie piped in, lying back on my bed and pulling out her phone.

"Why aren't you ready?!" Alice asked,

I raised my eyebrows and glanced between the two of them, "Well before you guys barged in here, yelling"—I looked pointedly to Alice— "and insulting me"—turning my gaze upon Rose— "you should've done some research, because Edward informed me that we would be leaving at around five thirty, and which I can tell you is still an hour away—"

"You still need an outfit—" Alice began to interrupt, but I held out a hand to shush her,

"I have already chosen what I'm going to wear and I have laid it all on my chair over there, which you guys would've noticed if you hadn't come barrelling in here in such a hurry." I tried to keep a straight face as I said all of this though it was very hard since each line I delivered was met by saddening faces. I pretended to look irritated and crossed my arms over my chest, "So you guys can leave now, if you don't mind,"

"Bella, I'm sorry, we didn't mean to—" Rose began,

"I'm kidding, god guys! You should've seen your faces!" I laughed.

Their hurt faces turned to ones of anger, "BELLAAAA!" and then I was engulfed in arms, legs and bodies. I wriggled around, trying to get out from under them,

"Guys, get off!"

"Say you're sorry!" Alice's voice said from somewhere above me.

"I'm sorry!" I choked out, and then immediately all the weight was gone. Alice and Rose sat back on my bed like nothing had happened. This time I really did scowl—and meant it, "Well that wasn't very nice, "I huffed.

"You'll get over it," Rose said, rolling her eyes, "now let's have a look at this outfit."

I gingery got up from the bed, my limbs still a tiny bit sore from their attack. I picked up the clothes that lay over my desk chair and brought them to the bed, there I set them out for Alice and Rose, suddenly feeling self-conscious; what if the clothes I'd picked were a bad choice?

I stood with my fingers crossed behind my back as the two girls scrutinised the clothes, picking them up and whispering together like two vultures deciding on their prey. "I'll need help with jewellery and shoes," I told them even though I was sure that they wouldn't hear me, being too busy with their task at hand. I'd chose a pair of high waisted, black skinny jeans (unfortunately today's weather was typical of Forks; windy and cold. But _luckily_ there was no rain...as yet. Next I had a creamy white sweater which was slightly cropped, since it wasn't too thick, I'd chosen my mossy-coloured jacket and a black scarf. Finally Alice looked up and smiled at me, "You've done well"—I grinned—" _but_, there's one thing that's not right," my smile faded as quickly as it had come,

"What?"

"The jeans...wait, hold on," Alice said, then she swiftly stood up and bounded out of the room. I raised a questioning eyebrow at Rosalie, she shrugged back but then said,

"You actually did a good job, I really like this sweater, it's gorgeous! You wore it to my birthday last year, didn't you?" Rose asked,

"Yeah, I did" I answered, my smile returning, and to be honest quite proud that the high-and-mighty-Rose-and-Alice actually agreed with my fashion choices, except for the jeans, that is. Just then Alice arrived, a bunch of black fabric in hand. The black fabric turned out to be a high waisted skirt and tights.

"Alice, it's freezing!" I protested, eyeing the skirt uncertainly. Alice rolled her eyes and held out the tights,

"These are woollen, they'll keep you warm! Besides, it makes the outfit a whole lot prettier...no offence,"

"None taken," I replied dryly.

"Just try it on!" Alice insisted. I grumbled a submission and gathered up the clothes in my arms, then went off to the bathroom to change, making sure Edward wasn't around anywhere first. I was big a girl about it, but I didn't want him to see what I was wearing just yet.

After I'd finished scrambling into all the clothes I faced the mirror. It looked good. Really good. And Alice was right, it was cosy. I smiled at my reflection and grabbed the t-shirt and jeans I'd been wearing earlier, making my way back to my room.

"Ta da!" I said sarcastically as I walked into the room, throwing my other clothes on the bed and holding my hands up, palms facing them and wriggling my fingers about in a bad imitation of "jazz hands". Rose giggled as Alice exclaimed,

"You look amazing! Ohhh poor Edward, he's going to be falling hard tonight,"

I felt my cheeks heat up, "Alice," I said, dragging her name out in a whiny way, she just laughed back.

For shoes, I ended up choosing a pair of black ankle boots with a small heel. And I just added a pair of small gold studs and a ring for jewellery—since most of me was covered up, there was no point in stacking up.

As I probably only had an hour left till the date, been _lazy_ me, I didn't bother changing back into my other clothes but stuck with the date ones (but I did take off the excess layers)—much to Rose's dismay; "You'll get them all crinkled—and what if you drop food on them?!" as I grabbed an apple, my response was chewing with my mouth wide open and very loudly in her direction.

Since it was kind of hard to avoid Edward as we lived in the same house, it was getting kind of annoying trying to avoid him. Which is why I was extremely relieved to hear a knock on my door, and to find Edward standing there. "Hey," Edward breathed, his eyes quickly scanning up and down

, "Wow, you look beautiful,"

"Thanks," I said a large and very cheesy grin beginning to spread across my face. "You look nice too," I told him. And nice he did indeed. Wearing black jeans and a dark green sweater that seemed to bring out his eyes even more if that were even possible. It'd looked like he'd tried to do something to his hair, but it had failed and was still a slight tousled mess on the top of his head. But that being just the way I liked it.

"I know it's a bit early, but do you want to head out now?" Edward asked,

"I would love to," I said, trying to hide my eagerness, but by the smirk on Edward's face, I had failed miserably.

"Okay, well I want to do this right. So I'm going to go outside and ring the doorbell and yo—"

"Edward, you don't have to!" I interrupted him,

"No, I want to, really. I want this to be perfect. And meeting you up here in your room isn't exactly that romantic." He reached down and quickly pecked my forehead, and then with that he spun around and made his way downstairs.

I stood for a few moments grinning stupidly at the door in front of me before I quickly spun into action. I raced into the bathroom and grabbed my make up bag, cursing that I hadn't done it earlier. Applying my base make up with just some simple eye liner and a swipe of mascara was all I could manage before I heard the doorbell ring downstairs.

I grabbed my boots and stuffed them on, making sure to get my bag on the way out as well. Having a last quick squiz at the mirror to make sure everything was orderly, I took a deep breath and went downstairs. I zoomed past the kitchen, calling a quick goodbye to Carlisle and Esme, and then up the hallway to the front door. I glanced down again at my outfit, making sure that everything was in place before I opened the door. A beaming Edward stood at the door when I opened it, flowers in hand, and now a jacket over his sweater. "Hi," I said meekly. Edward leaned forward and quickly planted a kiss on my cheek,

"You look divine," he said offering me the flowers.

"Divine?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What? Would you prefer _breath taking,_or _phenomenal_or—"

"Divine is good," I interrupted him, taking the flowers, which were pink lilies. "They're so pretty!" I gushed, "thank you," I added , smiling up at him. Edward opened his mouth to answer, but just then a voice behind me said,

"Ah, you must be Edward."I swivelled around to find Carlisle standing behind me, staring calculatingly at Edward, with a smiling Esme in tow.

"Yes sir, that'd be me," Edward replied courteously, but with a small smile on his face as he reached around me to shake Carlisle's hand.

"Oh, really guys, this isn't necessary—" I began to say but was cut off my Esme,

"Bella sweetie, let me take these for you," She reached forward and took the flowers from me, "I'll put them in your room," she smiled at me, "And it was lovely to meet you, Edward," she turned as she turned away to leave.

"You too, Mrs Swan!" Edward called,

"_Mrs Swan_?!" I laughed, "Oh my god Edward—" again I was interrupted, but by Carlisle this time,

"You'll have her home by eleven?" he said to Edward, trying to put a serious expression on and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Eleven thirty, _dad_," I quickly said to him. Fine, if we were going to play it _their way_, I was at least going to get it _my way_.

"Bella, dear...oh, fine, eleven thirty—but not a second later!" Carlisle said sternly.

"Of course Sir," Edward said.

"Good." Then Carlisle turned to me and hiss expression lightened, "have fun," he told me, winking.

"I will _dad_,"

"Bye, sir!" Edward said, "It was nice to meet you."

Carlisle grunted back and then turned and away, shutting the door behind him. Edward took my hand and led me down the front steps, "Your folks seem nice," he said, stifling a laugh.

"I know right!" I replied with fake enthusiasms, "You guys are idiots," I added.

"Yeah, I know."

Our drive was quite long but I hardly noticed the time as Edward and I chatted the whole way. That was one of the good things about having known him for so long, there were no awkward silences when it came to talking, it was so easy.

But soon enough we pulled up at a small diner on the side of the highway. The place looked quite old, but cosy. A large sign at the front declared it to have the "best coffee in Washington!"

"They're not lying, " Edward told me as he cut the engine, "this place does have the best coffee in Washington—well of all the ones that I've tasted , anyway," He got out and quickly jogged around to my side of the door, opening it for me,

"You know you don't have to do that every time," I told him, grateful all the same. We walked hand in hand towards the entrance, the slight chilly wind nipping uncomfortably at my face, yet my legs remained toasty and warm, all thanks to Alice's woollen tights, no doubt. Edward pushed the door and held it open for me, warm air and the delicious smell of coffee greeted us.

The café was actually a lot smaller than I first perceived it to be, with only around seven or eight small, round, wooden tables—and only four of them were occupied. "This place is pretty low key though," Edward said, noticing my gaze. Edward led me up the counter where a large array of amazing looking pies, cakes, sandwiches and slices were on display in a large glass case. A young woman with large purple glasses grinned at us over the counter "Is there anything I can get you guys?" She asked. I continued to stare at the beautifully arranged food, my mouth watering at their inviting smell.

"Two cups of pumpkin soup, please?" Edward told her. I looked up at that,

"Soup? I thought we came here for coffee?"

"Their soup's better," Edward winked at me, "Now for dessert...what do you want?" he asked me.

"There's too much to choose from! " I laughed, gesturing to the large variety of sweets. After much thinking, I finally decided on a piece of lemon slice—it looked amazing. Edward ended up choosing a small piece of Black Forest Cake.

Of course Edward was very persistent to be the one paying, and after receiving a very patronizing look from him I immediately backed off and chose a table. I glanced up at the counter as Edward handed the money to the waitress, she handed him a small take-away box that no doubt contained our desserts. I quirked an eyebrow as Edward turned to me, "Take-away?" I asked,

Edward shot me a lop-sided grin, "Yeah,"

"Well you're just full of surprises today aren't you?" I said shaking my head and smiling to myself as I got up from the small wooden table and rejoined him at the counter.

When our soup was ready (which came complimentary bread—something I was very happy about) we gathered up all our things and got back on the road. "Where exactly are we going?" I asked, once we'd settled in the car, me clutching on the soups, one in each hand, and the cakes perched precariously on my knees.

"Bella..." Edward chided me lightly, shooting me a sideways look.

"Edward..." I mimicked him,

"Fine, I'll give you a clue, we've been there before." Edward told me, the evident smirk on his face clearly showing he knew how bad a clue that was.

"Oh wow, how generous of you," I drawled sarcastically,

Edward laughed loudly at that but refused to say anymore on that subject.

The sun was beginning to set when we finally reached our destination—or what I hoped was our destination, and not another detour.

"Edward," I breathed as I realised where we were.

"Yeah, I really wanted to come here. It was kind of where...well my feelings for you were confirmed—I know that sounds really cheesy and stuff—"

I cut him off with a swift kiss, but quickly drawing back and letting out a yelp when the sudden movement if my actions caused the cake box to slip from its place on my lap—luckily I caught it in time. "Here let me help you," Edward unclicked his seatbelt and took the box from me, "Wait here," he added. I nodded as I watched him get out of the car and go around to the back of the vehicle.

He came back with a pair of blankets in his other hand, which he set on the hood of the car along with the box of desserts. Then he power walk to my side to my door and open it gallantly for me, "Why, thank you," I giggled, putting on a very bad imitation of a British accent, and adding a curtsy for full effect. Edward swept his box-free hand and bowed low, "My pleasure, ma'am,"

I pretended to fan myself and swoon, winking at him. Edward laughed and took one of the soups from my hand, and with his other hand he grabbed my newly free one. Then, like we did only a couple of weeks ago, sat on the hood of the car at the lookout spot. It was exactly as I remembered it, the beautiful beach and calm waves set out like a perfect painting from our viewpoint high up. And again, like the last time we were here, the sun was setting, casting a beautiful array of golden and orange colours on the landscape.

Since we were so high up, it was getting a lot chillier so Edward took one of the blankets and put it over his back, then extended out his arm and lay it over my shoulders, shuffling closer so now both of us were covered. I sat up and gently leaned into him, smiling.

"This is very romantic," Edward said, I could almost hear the smirk in his voice—if that was even possible. I hummed back and wrapped both my hands around the warm Thermos containing my soup, allowing the warmth to seep into my icy fingers. Edward took a swing of his and then said,

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to realise how I felt about you," I leaned back slightly so I could look at him,

"Edward, it's not your fault. Besides, I wasn't exactly being very obvious or honest myself. Anyways, we're here now."

Edward moved closer and placed a kiss to my forehead.

I took a sip of my own soup and although it scalded my tongue since I'd accidently taken a big swing, it didn't matter. The soup was delicious! The warm thick liquid slid down my insides and warmed my stomach making me feel all giddy. "It's amazing!" I told Edward, holding up my cup.

"I told you," Edward told me, "I would _never_ lie about things as important as food," He added, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and picked up a piece of bread and began dunking it into my soup.

And there we sat on car on the top of a mountain, in front of a sunset, legs dangling off the edge of the hood, warmed by the blankets in which we were wrapped in, as well as each other's embraces and the steaming cups of pumpkin soup clutched in our hands, that made me feel so small, like Edward and I were the only ones here—not only perched on top of the lookout, but in the world. That all my troubles and worries were so minuscule and insignificant compared to what lay before us, literally but also in our lives ahead—and then when Edward would randomly lean forward and kiss me, for no reason, but just because he could, I had a feeling that he felt the exact same way.

Thanks to the following for reviewing: jjjjanna, jac master, emochick920, secretjob, RoseNEmmettForever, Jenna Red, elizi02, Angel of Enigma, angieluvzdecullens, Tinkrbell23, GabbeGabbie, reobessed

It took me FOREVER to finally put this chapter together (as you all probably now), but I'm really proud with the outcome, and I really hope you guys enjoyed my story.

So yeah, that's it. The end.

Book: ANY JOHN GREEN BOOK EVER! He's an amazing author and you all HAVE to check out his books.

Love you alll!

(Next Chap Author Note-PLEASE READ!)

XXXXXXXXX


	34. Author's Note: Thanks

Thank you so much. That's really all I need to say.

I know it's taken absolutely ages for this story to finally come to an end, and yes it's been a really bumpy road with all the MONTHS passing without any uploads, but it means absolutely the world to me that so many of you have taken the time out of your day to actually open this story up in your browsers and reading the words I've been, at times torturously, pumping out. I know everyone always says "Without you guys, there would be no story" but it's true! if none of you had bothered clicking on this link (portrayed by a really really REALLY bad summary) I doubt I would've written as much as I did.

So I would just like to give a massive thank you to anyone who has ever favourite/ author/story/ added to any of those list thingys, reviewed or just READ. Because really, it means so much, more than I could ever out into words—which is inconvenient.

I would never have believed that I'd ever write a story, let alone finish one! And especially since I'm actually very happy with it and I feel as I have really developed as a writer, like looking back at my first couple of chapters I just sit there and cringe! hahaha I love writing and it just warms my heart to know that other people like the products of my endless nights of sore fingers slamming on keyboards and delirious 4am uploads.

So yes, that's pretty much it. Thank you for sticking with me to the very end!

And for all of you who love to write, don't be afraid of what others say or think—just WRITE! It'll be worth it in the end.

Lots of love,

A Very Thankful Proud And Hopeful Writer

xxxxxxx


End file.
